Blood on the Walls
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: Lilith was only searching for the one she loved, but only found a new love along the way, and with it were many challenges, and threat of facing an enemy far bigger than she had ever encountered in the past
1. Chapter 1

**Blood on the Walls: I**

Lilith Celeste, groaned as she looked around, she had no idea where she was, but from what she could gather from her surroundings, she figured that she was on the side of a highway, with grassy fields encased around her, and that it was already nightfall, as dark as the sky was, and it was as cold as hell, out here. There weren't that many cars passing by, and the whole setting looked desolate. Inwardly cursing her own luck, Lilith silently fumed as she kept on walking, it was freezing, she was cold, what was this place anyway? Where was everybody? Tifa? Cloud? Yuffie? Vincent? Shelke? Cid? Barret, Marlene? Denzel? Her two best friends, Regina, and Raziya? She wondered if she could find someone to help her out, or if she could find some shelter for the night, was it always this cold out here? Lilith was shivering in the white and pale blue sun dress she had on, it was a gift from Aerith, it was hers once, before she died, it got too big for her, and Aerith decided to give it to Lilith, since one day Lilith would grow into it; the dress simple, but frilly and girly, with laces, flowers, and ribbons on it, but Lilith loved it anyway, it wasn't too short, and it was modest, too, very innocent, it reached and hovered slightly above her knees, so it was perfect, the only minor setback was that it didn't come with long sleeves, it had straps for sleeves, and Lilith was positively freezing in it. Another problem was that it made her look like a damn, damsel in distress type of girls, another thing she disliked about the dress, no matter how breathtaking it was. All Lilith wanted was to just get into a nice warm jacket and that would be enough for her, and maybe find somewhere to stay, and have something to eat, and get the hell out of this cold. Maybe she could find out where she was tomorrow.

Lilith walked on, and hoped she could find any sign of life soon, and just in time her prayers had been answered, up ahead, she could see a large neighborhood, with lights still on, giving her a sign that there were people nearby. She would have jumped for joy, but was too cold to go ahead and do so, instead she only quickened her pace, and hoped to make it one of the houses before she turned into a popsicle. She looked around the large 3-story houses, and saw that not many lights were on, that only told her that, either no one was home, or that they were asleep, and if that was the case, Lilith didn't want to be rude and bother any of them. Looking around she spotted a house that still had the lights on, so releasing a cold misty shuddering breath, and walked to it, in a hurried and trembling manner, she was so tired, and exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep somewhere.

Standing outside the house, Lilith hesitated for a brief moment, but knocked on the door, confidently, and waited. She waited for moment, feeling the cold chill stabbing through her skin, seeping into her veins, finally the door opened, revealing a rather young looking woman though still a bit older than her, somewhere around her early or mid twenties, she had such warm, and loving looking woman, with dark brown hair braided to the side, and warm gray eyes staring at her, "Can I help you, young Miss?" She had an accent, but Lilith was too tired, think on it, Lilith tried to maintain her composure, and answered, courteously and politely, "Good evening, ma'am, I'm sort of new here, and I'm looking for a place to stay for the night, and I'm extremely sorry for bothering you at this time, I don't normally do this, and I don't really know anyone here who I can stay with, and-," it didn't take long for Lilith to realize she was rambling, because soon the woman, stopped her explanation, "It's alright Miss, I understand, believe me it is no trouble at all for me," the woman paused to look her over, and soon Lilith found them to filled with pity, "Oh my dear girl, you're absolutely freezing," she exclaimed, "oh poor child, come in, my dear, come in, it's nice and warm in here, come in oh, you poor miserable little thing," the woman ranted, and at that point Lilith really did not care if the woman had insulted her or not, in fact seeing the woman fuss over her like this while she shuffled on inside, made Lilith smile, for it fondly reminded her of her own mother, the woman was so darling.

"Thank you," Lilith murmured gently and timidly, as she followed the older woman inside, "No worries dear, you stay for as long as you like it here." They found themselves at the kitchen, and Lilith was soon seated on a chair, watching the woman cook, "We were just about have dinner, so I made plenty, oh," the woman exclaimed again, "I completely forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jane O'Neil, and what is your name deary?" Lilith smiled lightheartedly, giggling softly, "My name is Lilly, Lilly Celeste, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself earlier," Lilith said, scratching her head and smiling sheepishly. Jane smiled back as she put a cup of warm milk in front of her, "How pretty," Jane paused and looked her over, "You really are such a pretty little thing, you know that don't you, yes indeed." Lilith blushed, she never really gave a thought to such ideas, and the whole idea of being called pretty, or beautiful. She never truly looked at herself in the mirror, well she had before but always thought that she was rather plain, compared to her friends; she was not as beautiful like Aerith, with her gorgeous forest green eyes, and rich sun kissed skin, Lilith was too pale. Her body was not as full and developed as Tifa, who had a lush curvy frame, and an excellent bust, or beautiful eyes like Tifa's, Lilith's eyes were a pale, violet, lavender mauve sickly sort of color, they looked like glass, blank, plain, and reflecting nothing. Her body, was something that Lilith was not too proud of either, it wasn't at all like Tifa's, she was thin, too thin, actually, her hips weren't as round or full like the Tifa's, she did have some curves, in certain noticeable places, but Lilith always thought they were nothing flattering, and her bust was nothing compared to Tifa's. Lilith was slender, thin, lithe, her skin was too pale, almost a sickly pearly ivory like color, and her eyes looked too alien, her curves were rather plain, she was nothing compared to Regina, who was famous for her dark brown velvet red hair, that was a very rich autumn color, Lilith's beauty was nothing compared to Raziya's exotic beauty; Raziya, who had such wonderful cinnamon light rich tan skin, her perfect figure, or her gorgeous almond shaped warm rich brown eyes, and rich brunette, dark brown almost black curly long hair.

Lilith sighed as she stared miserably into her cup, the only ones who noticed her were ... well, she didn't want to think about them right now, but she did know that she had to find them. "Um, excuse me, Lilly dear, are you alright," Lilith broke out of her own thoughts and glanced back up at the older woman, who looked genuinely concerned for her. Lilith forced a pleasant smile at the Jane, and nodded convincingly, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking, I was just er...thinking, sort of lost in my own thoughts is all." Jane smiled back and nodded, and went back to preparing dinner, Lilith stared at her back, suddenly feeling guilty, "Is there anything I can help with for dinner," Lilith asked politely.

Jane gave a warm laugh, and shook her head, looking back at Lilith, "No, no dear that's alright, you just make yourself at home, why don't you go meet the children, they would like to meet a new face around here." Lilith nodded and stood up slowly, quietly stepping out of the kitchen to give Jane some privacy. She saw a hallway with some doors, but knew they were only the closet and the bathroom, because they were near the front door; she saw a staircase, and walked up the stairs assuming that is where the children were, she silently ascended barely making a single sound, and soon she was at the top. She walked on, and saw a light in one of the rooms, she walked to it, and gently pushed the door open, there welcomed a sight that warmed her from the inside, and made her heart flutter, there sat two children, a boy and girl playing with each other; the boy had light cinnamon brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and cute little button nose, he looked about at least 5 years old, and was very adorable, that it truly did make Lilith's heart melt under such innocence. The girl was so sweet as well; dark cinnamon blond brown hair that was wavy and long vaguely reminding her of an pretty doll, that Lilith loved to play with as a child. The little girl looked about 3 or 4, and had such innocent wide gray, blue eyes, and was the complete picture of chastity. Lilith did not realize that she was staring at them for so long, watching them play, she was quick to recognize they were brother and sister; she had always wondered what it would be like to have children of her own, her mother had told her that it was a wonderful thing, to be a mother, to able to help create another life, to bring another life into the world, was truly a great miracle, Lilith hoped someday she would be blessed with that.

"You're pwetty," a young sweet voice said to Lilith, snapping her out of her reverie, as she looked down to see that it was the sweet, adorable girl speaking to her. The little girl was clutching onto her dolly, and was looking at her in the most cutest way possible, Lilith just wanted to pick the little girl up and cuddle her. Instead she smiled at the girl sweetly, "Thank you, and what's your name little cutie." The girl giggled bashfully, "My name is Caywie, what is your name? Lilith blinked at the little girl puzzled by the name, "Do you mean Carrie, Lilith had asked, the little girl nodded then looked at her excitedly and asked cheerfully, "Are you a princess?" Lilith smiled at her questions, and shook her head, "No sweetie, I'm no princess, my name is Lilly, sweetheart." Carrie smiled at Lilith, and shyly grasped her hand, "Will you play with me?" Lilith nodded and let herself be led by little Carrie into the playroom. Lilith sat beside Carrie, and watched the girl pull out her toys, while she watched she felt a small finger tap her shoulder, and turned around to see the young little boy standing behind her, "Hello," he said timidly, Lilith smiled at him, which must have relaxed him, because she could see the way his shoulders seemed to droop down, "Hi there little man," she said warmly, "And what's your name sweetie? My name is Lilly." The boy gave her a toothy grin, "My name is Liam," he said proudly, then stared at her curiously, "You're really pretty, are you a princess," he asked his eyes lighting up happily. Lilith giggled and shook her head at him, "No sorry kiddo, not a princess, but you know, I do know a girl who is a princess," she explained to Liam.

He smiled a wide smile, and his eyes grew large, "Really?" Lilith nodded, then smiled at him brightly, "Hey about one day I'll let you meet her, how does that sound," she proposed to him, while ruffling his hair playfully, making him giggle. Liam looked at Carrie, then whispered something to her, Lilith watched them, and was reminded of her older brother Gideon, and felt a pang in her heart, but quickly buried it, then forced herself to smile at the two sweet children in front of her. They both turned to look at her, and were smiling impishly, which made her blink at them curiously. Liam was grinning at her innocently, "Do you want to meet our baby sister?" Lilith smiled and nodded her head vigorously, and followed after the two children as they led her by tugging on both of her hands leading the way across the hallway where the nursery was, they stepped inside, and Lilith saw a little child's crib. Lilith walked closer to it, and peered inside, the sight made her breath hitch, with awe; inside was the cutest baby infant she had ever seen, she was sleeping, and Lilith wished she could pick her up, but that would wake the child up, so Lilith would be content with watching the little angel sleep. Lilith looked back at Carrie, "What is her name," she whispered softly, there was tender affection laced in her tone. Carrie smiled and whispered back her reply, "Mary." Lilith smiled, a sweet name for a sweet little cherub. For some unknown reason the baby made Lilith think of Aerith, she missed the other woman, she had been like another mother to her, Lilith sighed, she missed her home, her friends, Regina, and Raziya, the two were like sisters to her. She shook her head, Lilith did not want to cry in front of these two darling children, and upset the little sweethearts. Silently they tiptoed out of the nursery, not wanting to wake the baby, and walked back to the playroom. Once inside Lilith entertained the children with new games, stories, until Jane came to tell them it was time for dinner.

Dinner had comfortable and quiet, Lilith was seated between Liam and Carrie, while Jane and her husband Ernest sat across from her, Jane was holding little baby Mary, and feeding her, and cooing to the little infant, who was gurgling happily. The sight warmed Lilith's being, but she couldn't but feel a pang of envy; how she wished to have a perfect family like that, a mother, a baby sibling, and other siblings, a father, she wished she could be a part of a loving caring family. Something to hold onto. But now she felt like and outsider intruding on their life; she didn't belong. Lilith felt a familiar sting in her eyes, but quickly blinked it back, and hoped no one would notice, but Jane had, "Is something wrong, dear? You're awfully quiet, and you haven't touched your plate at all?" Lilith blinked a few times and mustered up a convincing smile, "Oh no, it's just, I was deep in thought about something, that's all, nothing to worry about. And your food is delicious, thank you," Lilith really didn't like telling lies to others, but she didn't want Mrs. O'Neil to worry. The woman nodded, giving her a beaming smile, and returned back to feeding little Mary, "So," Mrs. O'Neil started up a conversation, "You have already been introduced to my oldest children, Liam, and Carrie, have they introduced to you my little Mary?" Lilith smiled back wholeheartedly, "She is the most precious baby I have ever seen," Lilith complimented with a slight bow of her head, being polite and courteous, but she was indeed being truthful. "I always wondered what it would be like to be a mother," Lilith said, her eyes glowing warm, as she stared at the little child in Jane's arms, she wanted to cry so badly from sheer joy. She always had a love for children, ever since she had saved that orphanage from the Shinra bombings. She could still remember the day very clearly, how she had almost lost her hearing when the bombs went off; but no, she couldn't remember that now not when things were becoming so happy.

Jane had smiled at Lilith from the statement she had heard, "Don't worry," Jane reassured, "Some day you too, shall experience that kind of joy." The dinner ended, Lilith helped clear the table much to Mrs. O'Neil 's protests. Then after dinner, Jane had put baby Mary to bed, and sent her own children off to bed as well, then she and Mr. O'Neil escorted Lilith to a guest room where Lilith could sleep for the night.

Once alone in the room, Lilith was sitting on the bed, glancing around the room, observing it making little observations about it; it was plain, but looked very snug, and accommodating, the bed was soft, and sturdy, with warm quilts and sheets, the mattress was just fine, it had no lumps, so she could sleep on it without much trouble or complaint. The room's walls were a creamy beige color, that seemed to have a very calming effect on her soul. This room certainly welcomed harmony, and nature. Lilith dispelled those thoughts quickly, it's not like she was going to stay here permanently; she still had to find a way to get back home, and continue her search for Genesis. Lilith decided it was best think and focus her thoughts on the red head; she had to find him, before she had another run-in with the notorious, and infamous one-winged angel, Sephiroth; Lilith bit her bottom lip in thought, and lightly chewed on it, thinking of all the places, he could have been in, she had to figure this out. She knew he was out there, she had sensed his awakening, and had a vision of it, speaking of that, what did they mean? Was Genesis trying to find some way to reach her? Was he trying to send her some sort of message? Did he even want to be found? And more importantly did he even want _**her**_ to find him? What if he didn't want to be found, was that his message he was trying to send to her? To leave him alone? Thinking about that, made Lilith's heart hurt, did Genesis really want nothing to do with her? Would Genesis really be that cruel, to want to be rid of her? No! Lilith banished those thoughts from her mind, how dare she even allow herself to think such things, Genesis would never do that to her, he wouldn't abandon her in such a heartless, and callous manner.

Genesis had taken great care of her, even though he didn't have to, though many would argue that Genesis Rhapsodos was a sarcastic, insensitive, arrogant, vain, temperamental, and merciless, sneering man who didn't care about others, they were sadly mistaken, Lilith had seen a side of him, that no one else had. Though she seen his other external side, the side many others had seen, Lilith didn't mind it much, she had learned to put up with it for 3 years of her life, and believe her when she said 3 years was more than enough time to know someone so well you could hardly forget them.

Lilith had noticed that her vision was started to get drowsy, and her eyelids were growing heavy, she was exhausted, and needed sleep, all this deep thinking was getting her sleepy. Stifling a yawn, Lilith lifted the quilt off the bed, and covered herself in it, turned on her side, and fell asleep, reminding herself to leave this place as quickly as possible.

** XOXOXOX**

A loud shot had been fired, that sounded like thunder, making Lilith bolt out of her slumber. What was that just now? Thunder? No, it sounded like it came from inside the house. While Lilith wondered what it was, she listened for anymore sounds, then her eyes widened, as she heard a series of shots, then screams and cries soon followed after that. For a split second, Lilith wondered if this was all a dream, if she had somehow fallen into one of her many nightmares, like the ones she had of Sephiroth. Was he downstairs right now, was Aerith there too, was she about to be murdered in front of her own eyes yet again? That's how most of her nightmares were, but no, this wasn't the place, Lilith looked around, she was in the guest room that Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil had let her stay in. That reminder triggered her immediate panic, oh no! Had Sephiroth somehow managed to track her down and find her here? Had he murdered the kind family that had been so kind enough as to let her stay here? Lilith got out of the bed, and walked to the door, trying to form some kind of plan in her mind. First she had to get the children out, and then she would make it up as she went along. Opening the door, she quietly crept out of her room, and slowly walked down the hallway, and where the children's rooms were, she paused outside of the door, and her listened carefully. There was movement inside, it was faint but Lilith could hear it perfectly. Slowly and cautiously she pushed the door open, and peeked in, what she saw inside had made her heart stop, and the air leave her lungs. There was blood smeared all over the walls, toys and furniture were ripped and destroyed, and there was blood everywhere on the floor, there was no one in here though. Lilith had stepped inside, shutting the door behind her soundlessly, and sauntered over to the beds, where the young ones were. "Liam," she whispered, but received no answer, so she whispered again, "Carrie," again no answer. She stood over their beds, they had their covers draped over their little forms, carefully Lilith lifted the sheets off, and her eyes widened as she stumbled back, her stomach churning with disgust, and repulsion; the children were already dead!

Murdered in their own beds, their blood soaking the sheets, they were mutilated, like everything you've seen in your worst nightmares, they were so beaten and murdered, that Lilith almost couldn't almost recognized them, they were no longer the sweet-looking darling little children she had befriended not long ago. Lilith felt the thick bile rising in her throat; how could someone do such a thing? She had already been too late to save them. She wanted to throw up so badly, managed to push back that reflex, because then it dawned on her that the baby's room still had little Mary in there. Lilith left the room, shutting the door behind her, and moved without making much noise across the hallway, to where the nursery was. She only hoped she wasn't too late to save the sweet little infant. Lilith quietly opened the door, and her eyes widened, there stood a woman over the baby's crib, a woman whom Lilith did not recognize, but she had blood all over her, and a gun. Lilith had to stop her, and get the child away from this...this **monster.**

Silently Lilith opened the door a bit wider, and stealthily walked inside, the woman had not noticed her presence yet, good. Lilith looked around for some sort of blunt object, and finally found a sturdy long piece of wood. She bent down as quiet as a mouse, and picked it up, grasping it in her hands tightly.

Slowly she moved closer to the woman, who still had her back turned to her, Lilith raised it, then smirked; she let out a whistle, which made the woman stiffen, and quickly whirl around, and as soon as she did, Lilith swung hard with all her might, and brought it down with cracking force down onto the woman's head. The woman fell in a heap, and looked unconscious, Lilith sighed and stared at her weapon, it was half broken, this woman had a really hard head. Lilith pushed that thought aside and went to check on little Mary. She felt relieved when she saw that the baby was alright, she was sound asleep, and unaware of the danger she was in. Lilith had to get her out of here, so she gathered the little bundle up in her arms, and silently made her way her way out of the nursery, but not before sparing the woman on the ground one last look, wrinkling her brow in thought, no person should be able to survive that kind of blow to the head, so why could Lilith see that this woman was still breathing. Wait! Breathing? Oh crap! Lilith cursed herself for stopping and thinking about this, she would have time to think about this later. But right now she had to get out of here. Lilith ran out of the room of the room, as she heard the woman groan, and mutter out a string of obscene curses. Lilith ran down the hallway, clutching the baby close to her, then paused when she heard noises coming from downstairs, like some hissing, and grunting. Lilith looked down at the baby, for a moment, and looked around herself, she had to hide the little one somewhere. She spotted a door, and identified it as the hall closet, Lilith jogged to it and, opened the door, finding a bundle of clothes. Lilith glanced down at Mary and smiled, she lifted some of the clothes, and placed Mary in there carefully, so the child would not suffocate underneath the pile, and skillfully she hid Mary and quietly shut the door. Lilith sighed, letting her eyes slip shut for a moment, but they quickly snapped open when she heard the sound of a clicking gun behind her, aimed at her head. Quickly she whirled around came face to face with a young man holding a gun to her head, "Well, well, what do we have here," he sneered at her, cruelly. Lilith noted that he was also soaked in blood, there was two! Lilith pressed herself up against the door, and glared at the man, there was no way she would show her fear, especially to this crook. "It appears we have two stupid low lives who enjoy breaking in and killing people for their own sick amusement, because they are bored with their own pathetic lives, and have nothing better to do than to jack off," Lilith snarled at the man her eyes glowing angrily at him.

The man growled at her, "Shut up, you whore," he hit her with his gun hard on the side of the head, making her almost lose her balance, but Lilith was able to catch herself in time, to keep from falling, Lilith gasped and held her face, her cheek really hurt, she wondered if any bones broke.

The man grinned at her murderously, then Lilith gasped, when she felt a foot slam down hard onto her stomach, she heard a crack one of her ribs were broken. It really hurt to breathe, and Lilith felt like one of her lungs were going to explode and burst out of her chest, this really hurt, blood rolled down out of her mouth, she gurgled, and more blood spilled out, she tried to move, but couldn't something inside her hurt, and was bleeding. Wait, she was bleeding from the inside, damn, she cursed this man, internal bleeding, and hemorrhaging. Lilith slid down against the door, groaning, moving hurt too much, the man gave a cruel laugh, Lilith wished it was Sephiroth she was fighting right now, at least Sephiroth would probably made her death quick and painless, even that would be some form of mercy to her.

There was another set of footsteps, lighter more feminine, a woman then, "That was the bitch who knocked me out," the woman yelled angrily. Lilith barely registered what was going on, only that she was slapped hard across the face, that it almost made her head turn all the way around, her cheek stung, her whole face hurt, Lilith was fairly certain that some parts of her face could have been bruised and broken. A sudden blow to her stomach, made her gasp, and lurch forward, and spew forth more blood, the man and woman both laughed. The woman then leaned forward, closer to Lilith, and licked the blood, smeared onto her neck, then pulled away with a delirious look on her face, "Oh, love, this blood tastes so good, have some of it, too." Blood? They were vampires! The man grinned and grabbed Lilith's wrist, that was when she felt a numbing sting, and the feel of fangs piercing into the flesh of her arm; she felt the strength in her being slowly die away, she was dieing, and these...these _**creatures **_did not even care. Lilith felt her eyes sting again, she was dieing, and she would never see her friends again, there was still so much she had to do, she had to find Genesis, she had to stop Sephiroth, and Jenova, she didn't have the time to bleed to death right now. Lilith clutched onto the busted piece of wood, lifted her hand, and drove it into the man's shoulder. He let out an inhuman cry, Lilith had to resist the urge to cover her ears, but she didn't have the time for that; with all her might she kneed the man in the groin, hard.

While they were uh...distracted, Lilith made a run for it, and headed towards the stairs, while clutching her side painfully, ignoring the fact that she was leaving a trail of blood behind her. She stumbled down the stairs clumsily, trying hard not to fall on them, then her ears rang when she heard another shot being fired; she felt the bullet pierce into her right leg, and gasped loudly, as she fell over the last step, and onto her knees. Lilith tried to get up again, but was only met with blinding pain that traveled all the way through her leg, the bullet was deeply embedded in her leg, "Where do you think you're going," the man's voice snarled at her angrily. Another bullet was fired, and this time it hit her shoulder, making her let out a stifled yelp; she was losing so much blood, Lilith was surprised that she managed to stay conscious this long. Why wasn't her healing factor kicking in? The healing factor she had picked up when she had been in Deep Ground, why wasn't it working like she wanted it to? She was starting to lose consciousness. Where had the murderous crazed couple gone to, were they still here? There was movement coming down the stairs, they were still here. They stepped over her body, they must be thinking she was already dead. Her eyes traveled to where they were; there they stood together by the window, holding each other, the man began to talk, "Soon both of us will have eternal life," he sounded damn proud and arrogant about that, and just what did they mean by 'eternal life,' anyway?

The woman leaned into his embrace and said to him, "Invincible vampires...forever..." Lilith snorted at that, which got the couple's attention, they looked surprised, to see that she was still alive. "Ay, you got something to say," the man said stalking over to her, Lilith smirked, moved her arms, pressed her palms down onto the floor, and raised her head, "Yes actually, I do," she hissed at them, it hurt to talk, her throat was incredibly dry. The man glared at her, "'Ow is that you're still alive? You some kind of weak little she-freak?" Lilith scoffed at him, "Hey takes one to know one, you ugly scum." The man growled, and raised his weapon, pointing it at her, he was going to put a bullet through her head, Lilith was prepared to brace herself, until the doorbell rang, causing both Lilith and the armed gunman to look at the door. Lilith slowly lifted herself up onto her hands and knees, to keep herself from collapsing back onto the floor, as she struggled to support her body. The murderer just stared at the door, and for the first time Lilith saw his eyes, they were red, a bright hazed blood red; he was glaring at the door, he looked aggravated, whatever was standing behind the door, was intimidating, Lilith could tell because she felt it, too.

Before she could even blink a barrage of bullets shot through the door, and hit the attacker, and he crashed against the wall. Lilith stared at the killer, then glanced back at the door, it was glowing red, Lilith was sure of it. Whatever or whoever fired at the murderer, felt so fierce, and malevolent, seemed so evil, and dark, it almost seemed familiar to Sephiroth's presence, this only made her panic heighten, that idea that it could have been him. However that panic was overclouded by the nausea, and dizziness she felt, from the potent stench of blood heavy around her surroundings. Blood which belonged to the wonderful family that had taken her in, and this is how she repaid them, by living while they were slaughtered. Her thoughts were sharply cut off, when the front door, was broken down, and into pieces, a bit of smoke appeared and Lilith thought this would be her chance to get away, no matter how wounded she was. She closed her eyes, and clamped her lips shut, so to not make a single noise, and draw any attention to herself, she quietly stood up with a light stagger, and leaned against the wall, her leg still stung, and the pain came back ten fold, but that only made her press her lips together tighter, as she fought back a small mewl of pain. She pressed her side against the wall some more, and silently made her way up the stairs, holding onto the wall to keep herself from falling. She was such a bleeding mess.

And then she heard a voice; the most unforgettable voice she had ever heard, a smooth, deep, masculine baritone flowing voice she had ever heard, that almost made her weak in the knees, but she didn't have time for this, she had to go back for Mary. There was more gunshots but they came from the murderer, he was shooting at the other, Lilith didn't even bother to spare a glance over her shoulder to see what was happening, all she knew was that she had get Mary and get away. The bullets came to a halt she could hear what the other male's voice was saying, his tone sounded so dark, as he spoke, "You don't know how to change your body into mist or bat," the voice sounded cold and malicious, as he droned on, "You can't heal any of your gunshot wounds."

To Lilith the voice sounded so distant, like a dark spell; she shook off those thoughts and ignored what else the man was saying to the other. Lilith dragged her tired, battered and beaten, bleeding body to the closet as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, her bloody hand tugged the doorknob, and opened the door with a weak crack, but the weight of it felt so heavy to her, she pushed with all her strength. Weakly she searched through a pile of clothing and sighed, when saw the little infant alive, healthy and staring back at her with big large wide innocent soft pale blue eyes. Lilith picked up the child with one arm and cradled it close to her affectionately, but when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she began to panic, she crawled into the closet, and closed the door, holding the child close to her protectively. Was the murderer back? Did he kill the other man? Lilith held her breath, fighting to stay awake, but losing this much blood was making her making her vision grow dim, her hearing sounded so far away, she could faintly hear screaming and more gunshots following. What an ugly sound... Lilith was sure she was close to blacking out, but softly shook her head, she had to stay awake, and keep Mary safe. Inconspicuously lifting herself to her staggering feet, she held the child with one arm, she pressed her weak numb arm against the door, and with her palm pushed it open with a soft creak, and peeked out with one eye, then she heard it, or rather lack of it, there was absolutely no sound at all, the house was filled with an eerie kind of silence, that it almost Lilith's spine shake, it really made her want to get out of here, this silence made her sick, it was so dark, and benign, and felt so hostile and unwelcoming.

Lilith pushed the door open further, and leaned against the frame of it, she was so numb and weightless, if she were to fall, she felt like she would float, the pain that flared throughout her body was almost maddening. She couldn't take it anymore, she fell to her knees, more blood poured out of her wounds, she couldn't stand the stench around her, it made the bile rise to her throat, and it tasted even worse when she forced herself to swallow it back to keep from throwing up all over the place, Lilith attempted to readjust her position but gave choked back gasp, she was still bleeding heavily inside, that's right she forgot she still had some internal bleeding. And what was Mary started bawling her little infant cries. Lilith shushed her softly, "Please don't cry, shh, it's okay, sweetie, you're okay, I promise," all of Lilith's cooing wasn't doing anything. In fact it only made the baby cry louder. Lilith was starting to lose her bearings and her senses, she barely even heard the booming soft masculine voice speak to her, "Well, what do we have here? A tough little survivor?" The voice was mocking her, but Lilith was too weak to whirl around and lash out at whoever was speaking. She didn't have the strength. Suddenly she felt herself falling, and crashing to the floor, landing on her side. There was that crying again, who was crying? It sounded like an infant's cry. That's right, Mary was crying. Lilith groaned, she was seeing too much red, was that Genesis? All this blood loss was making her delirious. "Genesis?" Her voice came out as a raspy croak. She felt cold hands turning her on her back, and she grunted in pain and protest, "No..," she whispered weakly. Was this torture ever going to end? Her vision was swimming, she wasn't sure what she was staring at, she could see an outline of a face, a large red hat, bright yellow glasses, or were they goggles, she wasn't sure.

"Genesis," she rasped out deliriously. She didn't get any response, or perhaps she did, but didn't hear it. The world around her was beginning to fade, and she was now waiting to go to the Promised Land, where hopefully Angeal, and Aerith, Zack, and Kadaj would be waiting for her right now, she wondered if she would see her mother there; almost immediately, as that thought entered her mind, her mind flashed with the image of her mother's face. Her mother looked so beautiful, and young, it was almost like looking at a twin or a reflection, "Mother," she whispered, there was no strength in her arms, nor in her voice, she wanted her mother to hear her, and she deeply wished that she could lift her arms to touch her mother's face. But she seemed so far away from Lilith, it broke her heart, that Lilith could not reach her, but she was comforted by the thought that at least her death would be sweet and blissful, that she would be with her mother soon..., everything grew dark, and Lilith's mind was lost. This kind of death Lilith really welcomed, it certainly welcomed with warm and wide open arms, "Hold on," sweet death whispered to her.

** XOXOXOX**

"Wake up." The voice had felt so stern, and commanding, a cold feminine voice, Lilith immediately didn't like it, that was definitely not her mother's voice, another thing that told Lilith she wasn't dead. Though no she really wished she was, "Am...I dead," Lilith's voice sounded soft, it felt like she was singing a song with those words. The woman humorously scoffed a bit, "Well that's up to you to decide, girl," she had answered. Lilith opened her eyes, and turned her head, slowly to where she had assumed the speaker of the voice had stood. Lilith's vision was working fine, and she could see who it was speaking to her, though she was still drowsy, so she leaned back against the headboard, and managed a look at the woman; light tan cinnamon skin, piercing blue eyes, long blond golden rod hair, wearing tortoise shell glasses, and dressed in a business suit. This woman looked strong, fierce, and had a sort confident independence about her, that Lilith could not help but admire, but to anyone it looked like this woman was only putting on airs, as Lilith looked her over, she was aware this woman was older than her, she guessed roughly around her mid or late twenties, or possibly early thirties. The woman loudly cleared her throat to get Lilith's attention, which it did splendidly, "Now that you're awake, I would like to ask you some questions." Her tone sounded authoritative, and in a no-nonsense kind of way, "First off, what is your name?"

Lilith's eyes lazily drooped down, with uncertainty, "Shouldn't you tell me your name first, so I know who I'm introducing myself to." The woman looked irritated, but grudgingly seceded to Lilith's suggestion, "My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization, now that you know that, you will tell me your name." She was certainly commanding, Lilith noticed that right away, but knew that was only fair that she give her name too, "My name is Lilly Celeste," she mumbled loud enough for the woman, Integra to hear.

"Is your name short for anything," she asked then spoke up in her commanding voice yet again, "Your full name please." Lilith groaned, this woman was exhausting, but she really didn't feel like arguing, so she decided to be formal and cordial, "Lilith Celeste."

She could see Integra arch a brow at her answer, but nod in approval, then she asked her next question, "How old are you?" Lilith gazed at the older woman thoughtfully, but answered curtly, "17." Integra eyed the younger looking girl suspiciously, but accepted her answer, then fired another question at her, "Where are you from?" Lilith hesitated, she couldn't tell this woman where she was really from, because she was fairly certain that she would believe her, and that she would think Lilith was crazy, Lilith now knew that she was no longer in her home world, so she had to think quickly, "From far away," Lilith answered lazily. Integra's face seemed to become hard and stern, "Not good enough," she scolded in a biting tone, "Be more specific." Lilith let out small sigh, not sure how to tell this woman, maybe she could make something up, "From across the sea, and large vast amount of land," well, that was half-true. Integra looked somewhat intrigued, and her eyes bore deeply into Lilith's head, "Are you from France then," Lilith didn't know what that was, or where that was, so she gave no reply, making Integra frown, she tried to guess again, "Greece then," Lilith heard about that place from Genesis's stories, so she might as well go along with that suggestion, "Yes somewhere from there," she answered in a tired and exasperated voice.

Integra's frown deepened, but she accepted that answer, for now at least, "Now then moving along," the woman asked another important question that rose itself in her mind, "Why did you come here?" Lilith would give her an honest answer, to that question, "I came here, because I was searching for someone," well that part was true, she was hoping to find Genesis. Integra was silent as she looked at Lilith, there was a moment of shared silence, until Lilith spoke up, "I have a question," Lilith looked at Integra, who nodded curtly, so Lilith went on, "Where am I?" Integra stared at her, then pulled out a cigar from her pocket, and then a lighter and lit, taking a big puff of smoke then exhaling it from her mouth, "You are in the Hellsing manor." That's not what Lilith had meant, but that did help her out a little, any clue of a location would be enough. However the question of location only rose another question in her mind, "What happened to the murderers, that killed the family I was staying with?" Integra's hard eyes searched Lilith's, "They were hunted down and killed," Integra's answer was hard, cold, and merciless, she had no concern at all for them, which struck a very sore cord in Lilith, but she chose not to bring it up.

Instead it brought up another panicked question into her mind, "What happened to Mary?" Integra's eyes seemed to remain passive, "The child is alright, and unharmed, she is alive and safe." Lilith relaxed and felt a flood of relief, pass through her, "Is she here, may I see her?" Lilith hoped for a yes, but was met with a stiff silence, until Integra spoke again, "She was taken to a hospital, and is now being looked after by the nurses." Lilith nodded her head weakly, until Integra's voice snapped her out of going back to sleep, "Do you know what Hellsing does?" Lilith gave a slow nod, and answered, "Hunts down monsters," her voice seemed sloppy and out of sorts. Integra nodded, then straightened herself up, "The Hellsing Organization is responsible for the eradication of all monsters, vampires, and ghouls, we have been protecting the British empire, Her Majesty, and the Church, for centuries, and will continue to do so in the future and for centuries to come." Lilith gazed at Integra for what seemed like a few minutes, deep in thought, though her eyes looked lost, and swimming; now she would have thought that this woman standing before her was insane, but seeing as how she was in pain, and that her body had sustained many deathly injuries, and possibly the fact that Lilith was dreadfully tired, and groggy out of her mind, she was more inclined to believe this mad woman, so she just remained compliant, "That is just wonderful," Lilith drawled, in an impressed tone, "A fine goal and achievement, now I hope that you don't think I'm taking advantage of your hospitality, which by the way I am very grateful for, thank you, but I believe I have overstayed my welcome, so if I could just get my clothes back, that would be fantastic and all, I would love to get out of your hair," Lilith took a deep breath, as she stood up off the bed, on shaky, trembling legs, "And lea-", Integra had cut her off right there, "I'm afraid I can't allow that," she interrupted in a firm voice, that left no room for argument, but Lilith wasn't about to be dominated by anyone. Lilith glared up at the older woman but tried to sound civil, "And why ever not," there was a certain edge to the tone in Lilith's question, 'Give me a damn good reason,' was what Lilith really wanted to say to the woman's face, or at least that's what her face said, by how sour it turned. Integra smirked at her, Lilith hated that gesture, to her it looked more like a sneer, "Well, you've already seen too much, and you know enough about what we do, and I can't risk letting you leave, and leaking our secret to the tabloids, and newspapers. I'm sorry but it looks like you're staying here, that and the fact that everything you just told me is a lie, except for your name, and age." This woman was sharp and astute, Lilith would give her that kind of credit, she was indeed clever.

Integra smirk grew, "And there is also another matter I will bring up, you can heal yourself," she stated in an obvious tone, though to Lilith it came as a surprise, "How did y-," Integra interjected once again, "How did I know?" She finished for her, but Lilith nodded stubbornly, deciding to let Integra explain, "When we first found you, we had noticed the number of injuries you had sustained, injuries that would have killed any ordinary person, what was also astounding, was that you were still breathing, when we got to you, when you were brought here, we had a physician examine you, who told me that over half of your injuries were starting to repair themselves, and at a very accelerated pace, that and the fact we found a toxic like chemical in you that seemed to be deeply sewn into your system, we attempted to search for it on the Periodic Table, but found that it didn't match any of the genetic signature of any of the elements." Lilith paled, when Integra had said that, there was no mako here, Lilith knew that she didn't exactly need it, but she had no idea that she still had some of it stuck inside of her, the doctors did say that they couldn't get all of it out. Integra's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "This toxin, I believe is what helped you speed up your recovery," the older woman stated, then went on, "This will make you quite useful to us, you'll be a wonderful addition to us, Lilith." The younger girl's eyes widened, as Integra went on, "And until you tell me where you really came from, you're not to leave the grounds until I decide that you can be trusted." Lilith just stared at Integra in a daze, 'Oh no, oh hell no!' Lilith's thoughts swarmed at her angrily, and it only took a minute for Lilith to feel that anger surge into her, "Just who...the hell do you think you are?" Lilith found her voice and used it the only way she knew how in this type of situation. Lilith glowered heatedly at the older infuriating woman, 'who died and put her in charge.' Lilith felt like grabbing and throwing something, but resorted to another approach, "Miss Integra," Lilith said tightly, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not planning on staying here long, so if you're worried about me exposing your operations, don't, I have better things to do than to expose you to the public, I have no personal score I need to settle with you, you are not my enemy, I have my own list of problems, so if you kindly let me out, I can honestly swear to you, I will not sell you out. Please let me leave," Lilith hoped this woman would be reasonable. Integra closed her eyes, and pulled her cigar from mouth, "I'm sorry Lilith, as much I do want to believe you, I can't let you go, you must try and understand, perhaps in time if you earn my trust, then I'll think otherwise, but right now releasing you is not an option." Lilith plopped back down on the bed defeated, but she could understand this woman to some extent, so miserably she nodded, but then looked up, "What about the person I need to find," Lilith asked.

Integra's eyes bore into hers, as she replied, "In exchange for working for us, you will be given access to our private information, but not the restricted sections understand? You will be allowed to find this person, just as long as you continue to work under us, and abide by all our rules and laws. Am I clear?" Lilith stared at Integra, hoping to find some hint of truth or hope, but nodded, "Yes, I understand." Integra nodded sharply, "Excellent, now I will have Walter prepare new clothed for you, along with your new uniform. Once you are dressed, Walter will lead you into my office, where you will be properly introduced to your new coworkers. That will be all for the day. But for now feel free to get some rest, Walter will come and wake you when it is time." With that Integra left Lilith alone, to her own thoughts. Lilith gave a lone, wistful, forlorn sigh, she would have to work with these people, these vampire hunters, she couldn't help but give a bitterly humorous smile, she wondered if she somehow found a way back home, if she told about this to Raziya, and Regina, or any other of her friends, would they believe her? Probably not, though Lilith knew that Raziya might. Lilith just wished that Raziya was with her now, because right now, Lilith felt extremely alone, with no one by her side, she wanted someone to help her get through this and comfort her, and if there was anyone she could turn to, it would be Raziya. But she wasn't here now, Lilith was on her own, so she would have to make a promise to herself that she would not give Integra any information about Deep Ground, Shelke, Vincent, or mako, and especially Sephiroth or Genesis, they would probably think that she was crazy, and for all Lilith knew she might as well be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood on the Walls:II**

When Lilith awoke, it wasn't even morning yet, she could tell by the darkened sky – it looked and felt lonely, the moon was so solitary, longing for a purpose; a desire for a companion, Lilith quickly realized. But the Moon had the Sun.

This reminded Lilith of an old story her mother once told her.

The story Sol and Cele.

There was once a beautiful spirit, named Cele, whom was born of both the stars, dark, rain, and water, before the world was even born, and along with her there was, Sol, who was made of light, fire, and magma. They became lovers, but others that were created the same way as them, their brothers and sisters did not approve, for they were just too opposite and different – she was quiet, calm tender, lonely and sweet natured, and he was loud, violent, arrogant, and brash, regardless they fell in love anyway.

Lilith silently stared on at the moon as she tried to recall how the story ended; since they could not be together, they decided to mold their beings into one, and that was how the earth was born, Sol became the Sun, and Cele became the moon, and together they created Days and Nights. During the day when the Sun was out it would shine so proudly and burn radiantly for the one it loved – and at night, the moon would glow and gleam serenely and mournfully for the one it longed for. They were both so close yet so far, and they could never fully truly be together only at certain times during the equinox and during eclipses, which came about at very unexpected times during the year.

She shook her head, banishing that story from her mind temporarily – she didn't want to think about it now.

Her gaze never once wavered from the moon. It only made her miss everything, that she had left behind.

Her life from before – slowly Integra's words from previously, had come back to with a full force.

She would never be allowed to leave this place. Ever.

This made her eyes sting from unshed, held back tears.

How could that woman be so cruel! To confine her to this forsaken, dark place.

Lilith was no fool, she could tell this place was tainted, and rotting, there was the smell of decay hanging around this place. This place felt so dark, and haunted, she could feel it within the walls of this place – this place was cursed

Completely raped and robbed of its purity and innocence.

The moon seemed so big and encompassing almost, it could consume everything within its bright faintly iridescent light. Lilith sighed as she looked upon it; this kind of moon reminded her of her nights in Banora with Genesis when she was young and they were on the run from Shinra, and the Turks.

During her musings and thoughts, she noticed a flicker of something – she gasped mutely. The moon...

It was red.

Blood red..!

This made Lilith jump out of bed, ignoring her injuries – she stood in front of the balcony window. Slowly she pushed open the doors, and stepped out onto the balcony bare foot, dressed in nothing but a white, cotton willowy ghostly nightgown. The wind chilled her through the flimsy material, but it did not feel like the good kind of wind, it wasn't warm summer wind, it was cold, hollow, freezing, and deathly. It made her shudder, but not from the cold, instead of the cold and empty feeling it made her feel – like she was dead.

She took a few more steps, and saw only the darkest night she had ever seen, a night sky devoid of any stars or specks of light – this place really was foul, and cursed. The air around here was thick and heavy with bloodshed and blood lust.

It brought back memories of her days in Deep Ground, and reminding her of that, only made her think about breaking down and crying right now.

She wondered what could have been so foul and dirtied that it could contaminate this place so badly.

As she gazed stiffly ahead of her, and with an upwards glance at the now bleeding moon, she felt something surround her. A presence weighing heavily on her, and suffocating her with its invisible hands.

She whirled around herself looking frantically around, and finally having enough, she snapped, "If this is your way of being funny, then let me be the first to tell you, you're not, because I'm not laughing!"

She must have felt crazy – what if she had been talking to herself?

But no.

This wasn't the case. Lilith knew she wasn't wrong. There was someone here, and she could feel them.

She was sure of it; so she waited and listened, but she was only answered with silence.

Sighing quietly, she felt so foolish and paranoid.

She knew she should have been relieved that there was no one else here but her – but that still wouldn't shake the feeling she was getting, she wasn't alone. The hairs on her neck were standing on end, and she was getting goosebumps.

Giving up she grumbled to herself, "This is a really poor joke," and with that she was about to head inside, until a chilling dark laughter halted her in her tracks.

Whirling around instantly, she saw someone that made her hold her breath – there stood a man dressed in a long red coat, with a large red hat, jet black raven hair, yellow sunglasses, he was wearing a black tuxedo underneath the coat. He had on his face a distorted, twisted, and disturbing grin (well, for Lilith it looked disturbing). But aside from his grin, he was pale, and tall, like a beautifully carved marble statue, and quite plainly a charming man she had ever seen, and the only charming man in her life she had been known was Genesis, and Sephiroth, before he was driven mad.

Lilith's eyes burned intense holes into this man – she would not be easily taken in, and show her weakness to this man.

Shifting to the side, the raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at this man, and noticed that when she squinted her eyes hard enough, she saw his eyes, and how shamelessly they were wandering up and down her body. Quietly feeling a small surge of anger, she tried to find the patience to quell it.

_'Well, at least he started with my face,'_ she thought to herself sarcastically. She didn't expect "Well, what a beautiful night it is, don't you agree, sweet girl?" His tone was dark, playful, and hinted some deeply suggestive, but indicating another thing entirely.

Lilith's felt her face twitch, faintly, but didn't comment at what he said. To her he looked intimidating, that she couldn't think of anything to say, so she just remained quietly beside herself. But ignoring this strange man was not going to make him go away; she quickly realized. As if sensing her inner turmoil, the man laughed again as if enjoying a private joke – glaring at him with all her might, she huffed silently and turned her head away from him indignantly, and shut her eyes almost as if to block him out or just refusal to look at him. This only made him laugh even harder – if he was trying to get a rise out of her, by annoying her, then it was beginning to work. "And just what is so funny," she snapped at him, but trying hard not to lose her cool.

He laughed again, "Well, I would be inclined to tell you, if you gave me your name." His grin was growing bigger, if that was even possible, it made him look even ridiculous – it was clear to Lilith that he was toying with her.

She shot him a glare but it didn't have much effect, since he was still smiling, "And why would I do that? Usually it's customary for a gentleman to give his name to the lady first, then ask for the lady's name." Lilith bit out crossing her arms across her chest, still refusing to look at him.

He was silent, and for a moment Lilith wondered if he was there, but she still didn't want to look, lest she be drawn in, and seduced into something that she didn't want.

"My apologies," he sneered at her bitterly – she could still tell that he was smirking at her.

Finally, but grudgingly she willed herself to look at the man, only this time he seemed to have drawn closer to her, as though she was some sort of curious spectacle – much to her astonishment, he removed his large hat, and gave a gracious bow to her, revealing to her his unruly, unkempt, thick, wavy hair, he spoke in sultry tone, "Alucard."

Lilith blinked and stared at him in what seemed to be a moment of stunned confusion – it finally dawned on her that was his name; he had given her his name, and she only felt obliged to give him hers. "Lilith. Lilith Celeste," she replied hesitantly, as though unsure if it really was her own name or not – being in the presence of this man was starting to take its toll on her, his presence was difficult to bare, and being around for this long, was starting to make Lilith less and less sure of herself. It was incomprehensible almost.

She closed her eyes again, pushing back the confusion this man was increasing in her.

Along with the level of doubt.

What was happening to her?

She never once had to second-guess herself – there was never any room for doubt.

What was this infuriating man doing to her?

"Lilith Celeste." She heard his voice call her name sharply, with his tempting voice. She faced him, opening her eyes only half way – she appeared to be narrowing them at him. This made him grin in amusement, "You should probably sleep, you're starting to look exhausted," he pointed out mockingly.

Lilith grunted out her reply, and stubbornly turned away from him, "I don't need you to tell me how to do things...and as touching your concern is, it's not needed. I've been raising myself for so long...I...I-"

Drowsiness started setting into her, and her eyes were starting to grow misty and cloudy, as a heavy fog fell over her, and her body suddenly lost balance as she came falling, and close to hitting the ground, until Alucard swooped gracefully to her side and caught her.

Looking down at her, he was smiling, "Foolish girl," he muttered humorously.

Picking her up bridle style, he walked into her room, placed her limp body on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. With a sick grin, he sat down, taking the time to observe the girl; she was so interesting to watch – he knew he made the right choice saving her back there from those homicidal vampires. There was something about her, a kind of quality that he hardly saw in many humans anymore – resilience, that's what he saw. It was the same quality that his Master, Integra had when she was young, the same quality his fledgling had, and the same quality that..._she_ once had. The one that his previous Master before Integra, before her father, back to the one human who tamed him, Abraham Van Hellsing, had taken away from him, his beloved, the woman who once captured his dead heart so long ago.

This girl, Lilith Celeste, she reminded him of the girl that he once fell in love with; she was so beautiful, with her pale porcelain angelic face, her fierce, brave and passionate violet fuchsia amethyst eyes, that both held such depth to them, a depth of kindness, love, and forgiveness. Her small elven nose, and her firm yet charming mouth, with slightly thick lips, that were not exactly plump nor did they have quite a lot of pout in them, but only a little – all these features of her face made her look like a cherubim angel. Her dark, silky, straight raven hair, which reminded him of a black crow, so black, much like his own jet black hair – hers reached down to the upper half of her back.

He reached out a hand to touch her skin, it was so smooth, and soft almost like a newborn infant's.

Alucard suddenly took a deep breath, and sniffed the girl's neck, inhaling it's scent deeply, and once again grinning to himself maniacally – this girl was absolutely mouthwatering, tempting even, that he had to resist the urge to bite her. He wondered what her blood would taste like, probably divine, like wonderful exquisite, perfected wine; chuckling darkly to himself. This girl was so amusing, and interesting to watch. He knew from the moment he had first laid eyes on her, after saving her from those two vampire killers – the look on her face, and the pain she was in, how her body was drenched in blood, the smell of it mixing with her own sweetening smell.

Alucard took a deep breath, and leaned his face closer, to hers; Lilith's lips were slightly parted.

The Vampire King smirked, he moved his face closer brushing his lips lightly against her soft pale creamy cheek.

"Goodnight my sweet, I cannot wait to taste more of your delicious blood, pleasant nightmares, now."

He laughed softly as he dematerialized into the shadows. His laughter echoed chillingly and softly in the dark.

XOXOXOXO

Lilith fluttered her eyes open weakly, groaning as the sunlight filtered through the blowing curtains; the window balcony was opened. She frowned, why was it open? The events from last night flooded back to her; that man, Alucard, from last night, did he put her back in bed? Lilith's eyes widened – wait, she was alone with him, while she was unconscious? Quickly she ran to the mirror, and moved her long hair, pushing it aside. Sighing in relief, good, there was no bite marks; he did not bite her or try to drink her blood. Thank goodness.

"What are you doing?" An angered feminine voice demanded, as the door swung open, making her jerk in surprise. Integra was standing in the doorway, oozing her self-confidence and authority from her stature.

Lilith stared at her, "I was just trying to fix myself up, since you came here all the way just to see me," she answered humorously, with a tiny smirk.

Integra glowered at her, making the smirk on her face slowly drop.

"Come," Integra ordered stoically – Lilith fought the urge to roll her eyes, she would have preferred Sephiroth's company right about now, she really didn't care, she would take her chances with him, rather than with this infuriating woman.

Lilith strolled to the taller woman, "Where are we going?"

Integra turned her back to the raven haired girl and walked in a calm yet hurried fast pace, "We'll have to get your measurements," she stated primly.

The younger girl's frown deepened, "Measurements? As in for a uniform?"

Integra gave Lilith the answer she was dreading, "Yes. You work for us now, Lilith. You need a uniform, to show who you belong to."

Lilith grimaced, a uniform, a stupid uniform! No, Lilith was going to draw the line right there.

"Hold up, one minute, Ma'am," she demanded stopping, making Integra freeze and look at her, with an arched brow, "Yes?"

Lilith cleared her throat, "If I am going to work for you, I have just some conditions," she stated reasonably, hoping Integra would at least listen to her.

Integra turned her whole body towards her, giving Lilith her attention, with a faint nod, "Go on."

Lilith took a deep breath and answered, "I want the freedom to wear what I want. I will wear your uniform, but only in the case of a mission, and I decide which mission to wear it or not."

Integra thought on this, then gave her a grudging nod, and Lilith sighed quietly, and gave her a polite nod in return, "Thank you."

Integra turned and continued walking on, with Lilith following after.

They finally arrived to a room, after a few twists and turns, much to Lilith's relief.

Integra walked in first, and Lilith followed after her; there was stood and elderly man, looking to be in his late 50s, or early 60s. He was tall thin slim, his face wore a monocle over his eye, and his hair was tied back in a low tight ponytail. "Lilith," the girl heard her voice being called, and turned to look at Integra.

The lady knight, cleared her throat, "Walter," she pointed the old man, who gave her a polite bow, "will take your measurements," Integra finished, then sauntered to the door, then glanced at Lilith over shoulder, "Once you are done, he will bring you to the dining room, for breakfast, then you shall go to the training room, where you will told what to do next. Any questions?" Lilith shook her head and watched Integra nod her head briskly in approval, then stalk out of the room, leaving Lilith alone with Walter.

The old man gave her a polite smile, "Well, then shall we Miss Lilith?" He inquired, motioning for her to stand in front of him.

Lilith gazed at him, humming faintly, and moving herself to stand before him, "Alright, I'm ready."

Then she looked down and realized she was still in her nightdress.

Walter nodded at her, and pulled out the measuring roll; he stepped closer to her, "Please hold up your arms, Miss."

Lilith held up her arms to the sides compliantly, just as he asked.

Walter encircled the tape around her waist and measured the width and length; though Lilith wasn't too concerned, she was after all a thin tiny, slim, lithe girl.

Walter hummed politely, and removed the tape, "Alright, now for your arms, please."

Lilith nodded and let him continue.

While he busied himself tending to the measurements of her arms, she let her mind wander for a minute. Not really thinking more like letting herself slip into a surreal state, she wanted her mind to rest if only for a moment.

Hearing the faint calling of her name, which made her snap back into reality; Walter repeated her name, "Miss Lilith."

Lilith blinked subtly, and nodded docilely, "Yes Walter?"

Walter smiled at her patiently, "I am finished, and have your size." He said to her, and turned rummaging through some clothes, and pulled out dark gray cargo pants, and a navy black sleeveless vest with a zipper. Lilith slowly took the clothes from his hands, and stared at the clothes. Did he expect for her for her to walk around in those, while it was cold out. Suddenly she noticed that Walter was eying her expectantly, and she realized what was coming. He was expecting for her to wear them now. Sighing, she calmly turned around and started unbuttoning the first buttons of her nightdress, but she noticed that Walter was still present, "Um, Walter could you...?" She smiled sheepishly, and gestured to the door awkwardly.

He gave a nervous laugh, obviously not realizing what she had been implying.

Quietly he headed for the door, and closed it gently behind him saying, "I'll be standing outside if you need me."

Lilith nodded, and proceeded to unbutton her nightdress.

The room was filled with silence that almost seemed deafening – gently she pushed it up, and over her head, until she finally got it off, and was only left in her panties and nothing else.

Inwardly cursing Integra, Lilith reasoned that they must have removed that along with her tattered dress as well.

Groaning tirelessly, Lilith looked down at her body; there were still some scratches on her, a large bruise on her, where her ribs should be.

She gently traced and winced, brushing her fingers lightly against the tender area. She turned around and glanced at her back in the mirror – there was a bullet wound where the the gun had been shot at.

Wincing at the injuries and scars, Lilith shook her head and put on the pants, then zipped them up, she glanced back at the clothes and began moving her hands through them – it was cold, and since she was still without a top, but was thankful that her hair was long enough to cover her chest. She finally found what she was looking for, and sighed in relief; perfect, a long sleeved t-shirt, which she waisted no time in putting it on.

"That was quite a show." A deep masculine voice cackled madly from the corner, making her jump in surprise and whirl around, only to see the same vampire from last night, Alucard.

Lilith stared at him wide-eyed and infuriated, "What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked, angrily.

Her eyebrow twitched furiously, as she stared him down.

Had he been watching her undress, then dress herself the entire time?

Alucard chuckled in amusement at her attempt to intimidate him, "Did you know that when you glare like that, your eyes give off the most stunning glow," he purred salaciously.

Lilith rolled her eyes, at him, "Did you know that you're a pervert, with nothing to do except to peep on young girls as a hobby," she retorted heatedly.

He cackled, throwing his head back, as if she had just told a hilarious joke.

Lilith glared as she turned away from him, and slipped on the vest, zipping it up.

Turning around she saw that he was still standing there, "What are you still doing here," she demanded hotly.

Alucard only snickered, "Admiring a work of art, my love."

Lilith threw him a nasty grimace, and opened her mouth to sling a sharp comeback at him, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Miss Lilith, are you alright, I heard yelling."

Lilith grunted a little under her breath, "I'm fine, Walter. I just saw a spider, and tried to crush it," she hissed out the last part, as she threw the vampire who was still present, and angered and indignant look.

He only smirked, at her, and stared at her behind those yellow tinted sunglasses, he was about to open his mouth and say something, but the doorknob began twisting and he cursed under his breath.

Lilith smiled in triumph, hopefully this bastard would get caught.

Turning around, her eyes widened, Alucard wasn't there anymore!

The door creaked open, revealing Walter, "Miss Lilith are you alright? I heard you talking," he stated in a concerned tone. Lilith furtively glanced over her shoulder, making sure that there was indeed no one was there. Satisfied with one glance, she turned back to Walter, and followed after the old man. "Where are we going," she asked softly as they moved through the hallways. Walter made a noise in his throat, and answered, "We are adjourning to the dining room, to join Sir Integra for breakfast.

Lilith nodded, with a little smile on her face, breakfast sounded really good right now.

She looked around, with appraising eyes, "This manor is beautiful," she complimented.

Walter felt his lips pulling back into a smile at the compliment, "Thank you, I agree, I think it is very charming as well. You know this place has a very rich history."

Lilith's eyes shined brightly with interest, "Oh, really? I would love to hear about it," she declared positively.

Walter's smile grew, "Well, I shall definitely tell you, but that will be a story for another day."

Lilith pouted, but smiled despite the response; Walter seemed like such a charming fellow.

They had reached the dining room, and Walter opened the door, gesturing for her to go in first; she did, and he followed behind her. There was a long wide table, that could seat at least 15 or more people – it looked like mahogany oak, carved and decorated with intricate designs and patterns, the chairs had the same patterns on them to match the table. Integra was seated at the far end, gazing at her speculatively, "Well, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to eat?"

Lilith broke out of her trance, and quickly moved towards the table; Walter pulled out the chair for her, as she took her seat, "Thank you," she murmured softly, and quickly.

He nodded, and laid out a plate with scrambled eggs, and buttered biscuits, then a cup of tea, both the teacup and plate were the finest china she had ever seen.

Even the silverware looked exquisite.

She quietly picked up her fork, and began eating her breakfast, starting with the eggs.

Lilith made sure to eat demurely, and politely, seeing as how she was in the presence of another – that would have been bad manners.

The whole time she ate, she kept getting the feeling that there were eyes on her, she wasn't sure if it were Integra's eagle eyes, or Walter's cautious ones, or if the walls had eyes.

Lilith stared down at her food, and suddenly felt her appetite starting to fade, she didn't feel so hungry, and this wasn't the first time, she had felt this way.

The doctor did tell her, that since some of the mako was not removed from her, it would affect her in many inconspicuous, yet noticeable ways: her sleep patterns would be slightly altered, she would almost have no appetite at all, and of course her aging cycle would slowly stop.

Not wanting to draw any attention to herself, she carefully placed her fork down, and settled for simply drinking her down her tea.

Sipping it lightly, she glanced over the rim at Integra, relieved to see that she was not paying any attention to her at all.

She lowered her cup onto the table, and took one biscuit, and began to nibble on it. As she chewed on it, she glanced at the wall, noticing a painting of an elderly man.

"Lovely artwork," she commented, gesturing to it lightly.

Integra shot her a stony glance, but nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is."

Lilith had suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't much a conversing type in the mornings.

So she went back to being silent.

Of course, by this time she was no longer hungry, so she just sat there, poised and graceful – Integra steely eyes stared her down, and Lilith simply stared back dully, trying hard not to look bored, though for Integra, Lilith looked aggravated.

Standing up Integra smirked, "Well, since we are finished eating, let us head to the training room," she pushed her chair back in, and stalked towards the door. Lilith stood up and silently followed after her.

XOXOXOXOXO

The training room, looked like a large spacious sub-basement, made of concrete and cement – a room underneath the entire estate. Lilith looked around, it looked like a football stadium, and she couldn't help but gape, until Integra spoke up, in a rude and snappish way, "Well, don't just stand there, and keep me waiting! Get over here and choose your weapon," she ordered. Lilith had half a mind to make a retort, but had to bite her tongue, to keep from offending this woman.

She moved towards, and chose a sword, as did Integra – they were going to spar.

They stepped up in front of each other; Integra made the first move, and lunged.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilith panted, as she bent over, resting her one hand on her knee, while her other hand grasped the sword, breathing evenly, as she stared down at her opponent. Needless to say Integra was just as tired as she was, "Very impressive," the blond woman praised, "You can certainly hold your own, and against me." Lilith took this as a compliment, and gave her a light smile, "Thanks, you're very good, yourself," she stated positively.

Integra smirked and stood up straight, "We shall call this a draw," she declared.

Lilith nodded, and straightened up, then stepped forward, "Ms. Hellsing, excuse me, but do you have a shooting range?"

Integra eyed her, and replied coolly, "In the next room, right past that door," she pointed at the door behind Lilith.

Nodding, firmly, Lilith began walking into that direction, and pushed the door open; the shooting range was big, creating plenty of distance between target, and the shooter.

Lilith picked up a sniper rifle, and aimed, at the paper target, taking a moment to search at one of the points – once ready, she pulled the trigger, and fired. It missed the target only by a fraction, but otherwise was nearly dead on.

"Brilliant shot, there," a young ecstatic female, cockney voice complimented. Lilith glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes met the blue ones of woman with short honey blond hair, with a voluptuous bust, and an athletic frame. She looked older than her, but still looked to be in her late teens, and was wearing khaki uniform, with a short skirt. "You must be the one my Master saved," the perky blond commented brightly, "I'm Seras Victoria," she introduced herself, holding out her hand with a sweet smile. Lilith gave a once-over, but regardless shook her hand, and gave her a rather cautious smile, "Lilith Celeste," she stated. As they shook hands, Lilith noticed how cold her this girl's hand felt through the fabric of her glove.

Seras smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Lilith."

Lilith smiled back hesitantly, "Likewise Miss Victoria."

Seras giggled and waved her hand, dismissively, "Oh please, don't call me that, just Seras is fine."

Feeling a bit more relaxed, Lilith straightened up her shoulders, and grinned, "Then you can just call me Lilly." Seras seemed like a nice...erm, person, and Lilith could really use a friend.

Despite the fact that Lilith could tell that Seras wasn't human, at least not anymore.

The air around her almost seemed similar to that...man, Alucard.

"Mind if I shoot around with you," Seras asked.

Lilith blinked, registering what she just asked of her, and nodded quietly. "Great," Seras cheered, "We'll practice together."

Lilith could only smile faintly, picking up her weapon, raising it at the target, and firing again.

Then Seras fired, after her.

Then Lilith.

Then Seras.

It was like a duet.

The two seemed so in sync.

"You know, you're really good at this," Seras commented with a smile.

Lilith smirked, but said nothing, only nodded her thanks. As much as Lilith liked the compliment, she knew what Seras was trying to attempt; try and get her to talk, by making conversation, so she could get information, that she could give to Integra.

"Thanks." Lilith replied.

Seras gave her a thoughtful look, but went back to shooting the target.

Lilith lowered her weapon, and placed it down on the stand beside her, making Seras glance at her, then turn her head back at the target, and fired.

After only a few minutes of silence, Seras sighed, and put her weapon down, and turned giving Lilith a half-hearted smile, making Lilith give her a puzzled stare.

"Look," Seras began, in a cleared tone, "I'm trapped here against my will, I didn't make this choice, but it was my only way to survive, and live." Lilith stared at her, and Seras stared back, "So I know exactly what you're feeling right now. You feel alone, don't you? Like you can't trust anyone." Lilith remained silent to see if she had anymore to say, which she did, "I've been alone since I came here, and since I'm not allowed to leave the grounds, I don't really have many friends, there's not really many people I can talk to, and since you're the first girl here to arrive, I would like it if we could be friends," Seras suggested, and gave Lilith a bright smile.

Lilith gazed at Seras, thinking over what she said. Maybe she had this all wrong, and she really could trust and rely on this woman. And it would be nice to have a friend around here. "Alright," she murmured softly.

Seras perked up at that, and jumped up giving her a hug, squealing, "Oh thank you! You have no idea, how I missed not having anyone normal around here."

Lilith chuckled at this statement, "What do you mean? Integra seems normal, and so does Walter, except for this one weirdo who peeped on me while I was undressing."

Seras pulled back from the hug, and paled, "What weirdo?"

Lilith scowled, "Well he had dark black hair and red eyes, and he was dressed in red," the whole time she was going on, she stole a glance at Seras, and saw how pale she was starting to turn.

Seras gulped, "That was my Master."

Lilith froze and shuddered, blanching, "Oh my god," she buried her face into her hands, releasing a muffled groan.

Seras laughed nervously, then froze, when she heard dark, maniacal laughter coming from the corner, "Well, so Police Girl made friends," he smirked, and turned to look at Lilith, who froze underneath his red gaze, "And with the new girl."

Lilith felt bile rising to her throat, but swallowed it back, and decided to ignore him – her lack of response made him scowl at her, "You know it's rude to ignore someone. Very bad manners," he taunted.

She felt something snap inside of her, this man was so infuriating, "Oh? Well it's also rude to spy on someone when they're dressing," she retorted blandly.

Alucard laughed, "And so it is? But you know what's also rude?" He sneered at her, "Talking about someone behind their back, and gossiping."

Smiling darkly, "Looks like you could use some re-education in etiquette," his smile grew, "Perhaps I can help," he suggested, his smile indicating the lewdness of his statement.

Seras gaped at him – her master was behaving so perversely towards her new friend; Lilith sent him a dark glare, facing Sephiroth at this moment would be more preferable.

At least with him you knew what he wanted. Well, at least Lilith knew what he wanted...from her...that is.

This guy really had nothing on Sephiroth.

But still there was something about him...almost familiar, and similar to...Lilith mentally slapped herself, what in the hell was she thinking, there was no way, this man was similar to Genesis. The two were completely different.

Maybe she was just homesick.

Lilith turned her head stubbornly away from him, "Why are you here, anyways," she demanded him.

His smirk turned into a disappointed scowl, "Trying to test something out." Why wasn't it working? He gave her his blood, she should have become his slave, and it wasn't working. He was staring her down, trying to use his hypnosis, but that wasn't working either.

This girl was definitely something else.

Very unusual. But he liked a challenge.

And she would prove to be very entertaining.

He would conquer her.

Lilith could feel his stare burning into her, and felt the need to put something between them, a wall of solid concrete would have helped by now. But sadly that was just wishful thinking, so all Lilith could do was just put up an invisible barrier up between them, or at least ignore his presence, so turning to Seras, "So Seras, how do you like working here so far," she asked with a smile. Seras looked between her new friend, and her Master, and answered in uncertainty, "Well, it's certainly not like anywhere else I've worked, but it's not so bad," honestly this whole thing was just creeping her out.

"Is that right," Lilith chimed in distractedly.

Seras hummed in agreement, nervously, casting a strange look at her Master, who was scowling at the both of them.

Lilith and Seras resorted to quiet conversation, with Alucard watching the two of them like a hawk watching a mouse.

He smirked, she will be a fun prey, indeed.

"_ALUCARD!"_

He growled, in annoyance, hearing his Master call him in his mind, and vanished back within the wall.

He would have time to play with his new toy later.

Lilith turned, and sighed loudly in relief, he was no longer there, and had vanished, "Thank god," she whispered. Seras followed her gaze, and giggled softly, "You don't like him, do you," she asked with a smile. The dark haired girl sighed, "I just don't like it when he's around," she explained, with a dry look on her face., "No offense," she added quickly. Seras waved her off, "It's alright. At least I know you're not his servant like I am, you can get away with talking to him like that." Lilith stared at her dazedly, "What? Hold on," she held up her hand, "What do you mean by that?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Seras stared at her, "Well, when he found you passed out, on that night, he thought for sure that you weren't going to make it. So to help slow the process down, he gave you his blood, it should have made you subservient to him."

Lilith felt her eyes grow wide, and felt a surge of anger coursing through her – so he was a vampire; ordinarily, Lilith would have been skeptical of such things, but she had seen so much in her life, from an insane psychotic she-devil alien(Jenova) to a sociopathic one-winged pedophiliac bloodthirsty mad angel(Sephiroth), to a one-winged angel spouting poetry(regardless of how romantic the idea seemed to her; said poetic angel being the object of her interest), to meeting a blond haired SOLDIER, who was only good at stretching the truth, stealing some of his stories from his dead best friend, falling in love with two women at the same time, one of them being a flower-obsessed, man-stealing girl from the slums, who once belonged to said dead best friend, while the other one was a big-breasted bartender, martial artist, and like a mother to her. Forming a ragtag rebel group together, consisting of a klepto-materia obsessed hyper ninja with really tight revealing short shorts, who had a thing for an emo 50-something year old man asleep in a coffin, with women issues, along with chain smoking pilot, a talking robotic cat, and a red talking panther, to overthrow a giant conglomerate company bent on stealing and destroying the very world they lived on. Running into a trio of mad insane silver haired men, bent on summoning said psychotic angel, and bringing about the next apocalypse, with the intention to rape her later.

Let's not forget being abducted, and brainwashed by an underground mercenary army of ultimate super SOLDIERs, that only wished to bring about another apocalypse, all thanks to the deranged scheme of a washed out old mad scientist, who was had made enemies with everyone (her included) who was just asking for a beating, and thankfully beaten by said emo 50 something year old man in coffin with women issues, who was also mentally disturbed, with 5 demons fighting for control to dominate him.

Oh, yeah, her life was just peachy.

And now, a damned vampire, whose sole mission it was to irk her in every way possible, now wanted her as a plaything, by giving her his blood. Lilith almost shuddered at that.

This really could not get any better.

Seras swallowed noticing the dark look on her friend's face, and how her eyes were seemed to shine brightly and almost ferociously, how the silence around her almost seemed murderous. "Um, Lilly," she squeaked, "Are you alright?" Lilith's dark glare seemed to dissipate, as Seras sighed under the heavy intensity of it. Finally. When Lilith wanted to, she could look as almost intimidating as Sir Integra. The almost seemed alike in some way.

Lilith quickly replaced her darkened frown with a forced smile, but believable smile, "Yeah, I'm okay, just what you said sort of surprised me." She forced a laugh, that managed to convince Seras, as she laughed along with her.

"_**Police Girl."**_Seras's eyes widened, when she heard her Master's voice inside her mind, _"Yes Master?"_

"_**Go to my Master's office, and bring the new member with you." **_He barked the order at her, as she sighed, _"Yes Master."_

Seras looked at Lilith with a smile, who was staring at her curiously, "Erm, Come on, we have to go and report to Sir Integra now," she said perkily, grabbing her hand, and tugging her away with her.

Lilith followed clumsily, "Oh...okay," she stammered suspiciously.

They walked together, Seras in what looked like a comfortable silence, at least for Seras it was, but she noticed that it wasn't the same silence for Lilith. The younger girl almost seemed to be in a thoughtfully profound sort of silence. Something was on Lilith's mind, Seras could tell, she wasn't pondering, she really was troubled by something. Seras wanted to ask, but from the look on Lilith's face, Seras could tell that when Lilith was ready she would tell her.

They reached the doors to Integra's office, and Seras knocked on them, and heard a firm, 'Come in.' She did, so pushing the doors open, Seras stepped in with Lilith trailing behind her.

Integra's cold calm eyes snapped up to the two girls, "Good," she commented, "Now that we are all here," she trailed off, "Let us proceed, there has been recent vampire activity in Cheddar Village, I would like to dispatch Alucard, Police Girl, and our new addition, Lilith Celeste. Go and board the helicopter, and destroy every ghoul on sight. Go now!" Lilith flinched but tried her best to hide it, this woman could certainly bark orders. But since she was in there territory, she would have to comply with this raging woman. The whole time Integra went on explaining the instructions, Lilith couldn't help but feel a strange feeling overcoming her; it felt like a pull towards her right, so she risked a cautious and incredulous glance in the direction of the pull, and saw Alucard, standing there, with a concentrated yet bored look. It was hard to ignore his presence when he was so close by. Lilith swallowed, closed her eyes for a minute, and looked up straight, at Integra willing herself to be calm – she didn't want to act this way around someone, who was only seeking to harass her.

Breathing softly to herself, she calmed her rapid heartbeat, and glanced up at the ceiling.

She could feel eyes on her; not Integra's or Seras' but Alucard's. She glanced from out of the corner of her eyes, and saw that he was indeed staring at her.

Lilith held her breath, and remained perfectly still, and continued to listen to Integra; but that wasn't helping, his eyes were still burning intense and powerful holes into her.

For the hundredth time in her life, Lilith repeatedly wished that she was invisible.

XOXOXOXOXO

Alucard smirked cruelly in amusement as he watched her trying hard to ignore him, his new little toy, his smirk got wider as she tried and failed. He wished he could play with her now, but not in front of his Master, and his fledgling; his Master would not approve, and his fledgling would be appalled. He couldn't wait till after this mission was over, then he would have all this time to play and seduce his little pet. Alucard remembered how different her blood had tasted, from others whom he had sampled – it tasted tangy and robust, but it was laced with so much emotion, and such love, and compassion, but there was also some remorse and regret in it as well. Pain. And love. Hurt. And comfort. Experiencing the feeling of knowing that you would never be alone. Her emotions, feelings, thoughts and desires were ingrained into his mind. That was what drew him to her from the beginning, and of course, she was beautiful, to him she was at least; that long dark raven hair that was so similar to his own, and her pale amethyst fuchsia shaded lavender violet eyes, that could draw anyone in with a single glance, as they shined so innocently, and lively. Her thin, small, petite little frame, which exuded strength, and resilience, care, and compassion.

Her smell was just as intoxicating, her blood, too.

The best part was...her scent was a virgin.

They were about to step onto the helicopter, until Integra stopped them, "Lilith wait."

The raven haired girl stopped and gazed at the older woman, who reached into her blouse and pulled something off, and held it out for her. Lilith stared at her hand, with mild interest, as she slowly raised her own hand.

Something cool, and small dropped into her hand, it looked like it was a trinket made of silver.

"It's a cross," Integra stated, "Made from pure silver, and it repels all things unholy, it has been blessed by the Church of England, and doused in holy water."

Lilith took it, and quietly wrapped it around her wrist, like a bracelet, "Thanks," she mumbled staring down at it.

She didn't wait to get a response back, she just turned and jumped into the helicopter.

She sat down across from Seras, while the blond haired woman fidgeted anxiously with her large sniper rifle gun.

Lilith gave her a calm smile, "Have you done this before?"

Seras gave her a nervous chuckle, "Well, um, yeah, I have sort of."

The dark haired girl nodded faintly, and noticed that it was only the two of them, Alucard was nowhere around, "Hey."

Seras glanced at Lilith, as she asked, "Where did he go?"

The blond haired girl smiled broadly, "Master doesn't fly with us, he just teleports himself there," she explained.

Lilith forced a smile, but it was a weak one, and seemed to waver just a little, "Lucky," she commented.

The police woman chuckled; they both lapsed into silence.

Outside, in the cool night air, the choppers moved rapidly, and loudly, but for Lilith, she almost couldn't hear them. Sighing, she slumped back and quietly hummed a little lilting tune; the blond girl's ears perked up, she listened to Lilith hum her song. It sounded like a lullaby, a soft, lilting, sweet, tempting lullaby, like the kind her mother used to sing to her, for her to sleep. Seras let herself listen to her friend's soft humming, and remembered her mother, who had been so wonderful and kind.

In a matter of moments they had finally arrived. As they landed Seras jumped off, followed by Lilith; the two could hear loud gunshots echoing from inside the large house.

Alucard was already here, and he had started without them.

Lilith watched as Seras sat down on the stone steps, Lilith sighed, "So when are we going in there? Aren't we, you know, supposed to work together as a team," she pointed out to the blond woman.

Seras gave her an odd look, then went back to being bored, "Well, you and I both have to wait. We are only the back up here, you know," she said dryly.

Lilith sighed and sat down beside, until a particularly loud gunshot made her jerk in surprise, "What the hell is he doing in there?" She glared up at the building.

She could only wonder.

XOXOXOXOXO

Alucard grinned wickedly, as he blasted the head off another ghoul; whirling around he fired a shot in every direction, and hitting his targets directly. They kept coming at him, as he fired wildly, each shot rebounded powerfully, then the round emptied, then he reloaded. Victoria slammed through a locked door, with her large gun; Lilith followed after her holding her own gun, while her sniper rifle was strapped to her back. Alucard smirked, so his lovely little sweet pet was here, and ready to jump into this boring little hunt.

Lilith glanced over the blond's shoulder, and her eyes bugged out almost.

There were walking animated corpses. Ghouls!

Shaking her head, she quickly fired her gun, hitting one directly in the head, it dropped to the ground.

More came, Seras and Lilith fired some more rounds – Lilith quickly moved to the side, and quickly reloaded the next round, while Seras and Alucard continued firing at the undead enemy.

Though Lilith couldn't shake off the feeling of something being wrong.

She heard Seras mumble to herself, "There not real people, they might as well be zombie pumpkins."

The raven haired girl threw the enemy another look; they were people once, living, breathing humans, but they weren't anymore.

Lilith couldn't hear the rest of what Seras was mumbling, as she walked to the far end of the hallway, "It seems manageable, I'll go and check the upstairs. Search for any survivors," Lilith stated, casually. It seemed eerie to Seras, it was almost as if Lilith had done all of this before, and that's what disturbed her.

Before giving any reply, Seras watched Lilith stalk off, leaving Seras alone, with Alucard.

XOXOXOXOXO

The wooden stairs creaked as Lilith slowly made her way up them, carefully; breathing slowly she raised her gun slightly, and loaded it. She felt like there was someone up there, it was far too quiet, and not many ghouls, which bothered Lilith slightly. Where were they? Lilith finally made it to the top step; glancing from side to side, she took notice of the many ghoul corpses littering the ground. And the smell of rotting, decaying flesh assaulted her nose, making her wrinkle it. She stepped over them as she wandered through the hallway; Lilith saw an open door, and stealthily made her way to it. As she closed in, a large tall muscular silhouette appeared from the room, and from the glint of steel, Lilith could see the figure was not only a man but was also armed, with what looked like bayonets, and they looked sharp. It was dark, and she couldn't see very well.

"...Excuse me..." Lilith murmured uncertainly; she couldn't tell if he was an enemy or friend, but seeing the blood drip down from his blades, she knew that it was he who had killed all of these ghouls.

So he might be an ally.

Whoever he was, she would find out.

"Well, what do we have here now," a masculine and heavily accented voice crooned to her, "Another godless, heathen heretic," he taunted mockingly.

Lilith felt the breath leave her lungs, and then a surge of anger flared in her, "Excuse me," she demanded angrily, "Who are you calling a heretic?"

He stepped into the lighting, and she froze; he looked so intimidating, tall, muscular, with blond hair, glasses, a rugged barely shaved face, with a scar on his face, he was wearing a gray trench coat.

Lilith took a small step back, "Who...are you?"

He smirked at her, "Well, a curious little one aren't ya?"

The 17 year old flinched as he neared her, and reached out a white gloved hand with something written on it, and touched her smooth pale cheek.

Then his smile turned into a dark and malicious smirk, as he opened his eyes narrowing them dangerously, then pulled his hand away, raising it, then smacking her hard, sending her down onto the floor. "You're kind makes me sick! You, foolish draculina."

She was in shock, as her cheek stung furiously, as it began to turn red, but his words really got to her. Just what was he talking about?

Lilith shook herself, and turned to him defiantly, "Why did you do that," she demanded, "Why hit me, when I did nothing to you?"

He sneered at her, and grabbed at her neck and lifted her up, "Be quiet ya, succubus!" and slammed her into the wall.

She groaned in pain, as he held up his blade to her neck, "Now be quiet you little witch!"

He forced her in front of him, and shoved her roughly, forcing her to go first as he pointed his bayonet at her back. And that was when she realized it, he was taking her as his hostage.

"Please," she whispered, "Don't do this," she pleaded.

He growled at her and shoved her hard down the stairs, that she stumbled and almost fell, but grabbed the railing, and held herself.

Suddenly he threw his blades, and Lilith closed her eyes, but felt nothing, he wasn't aiming at her.

And that was when she heard it, a gasp, then a cry and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Then the man grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her down, forcing her to go ahead of him.

She did as she felt the tip of his blade poking at her back.

They continued their descent together, and finally reached the last bottom step, he jabbed at her with his bayonet, forcing her against the wall, as she leaned her frame against it, there was Alucard, and Seras, with bayonets in her. Lilith held a hand to her mouth; he had stabbed her friend, and had felt no remorse at all. "Seras," she cried, but the other woman was in too much pain, and she only gave her a moan of pain. Lilith wanted to run to her and take out those glowing bayonets embedded in her. The blond haired man sneered maniacally, as he calmly approached and faced the red clad vampire. They faced each other off, though for Lilith it looked more like showdown; she had seen Genesis and Sephiroth have them, and she had seen Cloud and Sephiroth have one too. She never liked it when Genesis and Sephiroth fought, since they were friends, but Cloud and Sephiroth was a whole other story.

"We are the servants of God," the blond man quoted strongly, "...and the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on Earth."

This sounded more like a text, and Lilith could only understand some of what he was saying. Genesis he quoted _LOVELESS_, but it was nothing like this man's chants, there was a Goddess mentioned, not a God.

The intimidating man continued to speak, "We are called upon, to cleanse his kingdom. Ash from the flesh of thine enemies...," he brandished his bayonets, and crossed them together maliciously. "Praise to our Lord!"

Lilith released a shaky breath, and leaned her back against the wall, and stole a pleading, and hopeful glance at Alucard; he looked relaxed with that same psychotic grin on his face.

She shook off her fear, and glared over at the blond in the thick gray coat, "Hey," she dared, "You never answered my questions," she insisted boldly.

This earned a look from both men, from Alucard, a look of amusement, but from the other nameless one, it was a look of anger yet surprise.

"So this is Hellsing's finest hunters, a two pet vampires, and a godless heathen," the man seethed with rage and disgust.

Lilith felt something inside her snap as he insulted her, "You call me a whore, and I have no idea what to call you," she hissed at him, "I'm not sure murderer suits you very well," she retorted narrowing her eyes at the man in anger.

Said man of course, gave her an angry stare, and sniffed, "Hmph, nothing but a harlot. A Jezebel!"

She had half a mind to come up to him and slap his face, and almost had to restrain herself from doing so, until Alucard's voice cut in, "Stay out of it, Lilith. This man is mine," he claimed.

Lilith looked between the two, then cast another look at Seras, who laid forgotten on the floor.

The blond man hissed a smirk, "Beautiful moon, tonight, don't ya think," he asked Alucard mockingly.

Seras lifted her head and grunted weakly in pain, Lilith wanted to go to her, as their eyes met.

The man chuckled cruelly, "Your voice sounds so very lovely, when you're whimpering in agony young lady," Lilith gave him a frightened, and hateful look, this man was cruel, yet he was preaching to them about God.

His glasses gleamed brightly through the moonlight, almost vindictively, "Don't worry though," he stated, "You're not dying yet."

Seras lifted her body, and turned her head to him weak, "I haven't pierced your heart," he said with a wide grin.

"It's been awhile since I had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this."

Alucard's sick grin never wavered, as he said out loud to himself, "Vatican's special division 13, the Iscariot Organization."

Seras froze in shock, and Lilith just glanced between the two in confusion; Special Division 13..? Iscariot?

Alucard's opponent sneered, "Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dog." As he said this he began walking forward, "You must be Alucard. The housebroken vampire. The monster who hunts his own kind. The famous Hellsing family pet." Each word was accompanied by a step forward.

Alucard's grin remained on his face – Lilith was actually impressed how he could keep his face like that.

"What have you done with the vampire we were hunting," Alucard inquired as he also began moving forward.

"He's dead. Not much fun really," the other man boasted, "I didn't even have time to enjoy it."

Seras shook, and Lilith watched to see what was going to happen, though seeing their posture, she could tell that the outcome wasn't going to be a good one.

As they closed in on one another, they stopped as they stood before one another, the tall blond male observed, "It seems you two are the only ones left."

Alucard sneered, "Really?"

He sounded amused.

There was a moment of silence, and before Lilith had a chance to breathe, the blond male whirled around, with his bayonets raised, aiming for Alucard's heart, "Watch out," Lilith shrieked, then closed her eyes. Alucard whirled around just as fast, pulling out his gun, and firing, right at the man's head. Lilith dared to open her eyes, and her hand flew to her mouth, in stunned surprise. The enemy flew back and hit the wall. Alucard started removing the blades from his body, "You attacked a vampire head on in the middle of the night you didn't even try to catch me by surprise, you're a brave man, Father...but you're also a fool!" So then that man was a priest? The dark haired girl released a calming even sigh, and cautiously made her way to Seras, "Are you okay, Seras?" She moved to her in a fast and nervous hurried pace, "No need to run, little one,"Alucard chided to her suggestively. If Lilith was herself she would have shot him a nasty look, but she was too overcome with worry, and gently began pulling the swords out of her friend's back, "Easy Seras, just relax," she reassured her, but it was hard. Slowly and carefully Lilith removed the last of the blades, as Seras grunted in pain. "There," Lilith stated, with relief, "That's the last of them." She was about to turn to Alucard, but a sudden blur shot out at her, making her eyes widen and her whole body go rigid. The figure raised his bayonets at her.

The priest! But he was shot! How could this be!

The Priest laughed hard, as he lashed his bayonets at her, Lilith closed her eyes, then felt herself being pushed roughly out of the way. She opened her eyes, and gasped, Alucard was being stabbed.

"Alucard!" She cried.

He had pushed her out of the way, and saved her life, just now.

Alucard was just as surprised as she was, "What," he hissed.

Seras raised herself from the ground.

The priest smirked darkly, and laughed again.

Alucard pulled himself off of the blades, and threw himself forward, pulling out his gun and firing his rounds at the priest who dodged them, then came at Alucard with a full force. The two battled it out, and Lilith could only stare at them focus. It was hard to tell who was going to win this match, but it only looked like they were both just trying to egg each other on.

While they fought, she slowly moved to Seras, who was on the ground, "Are you okay," she whispered to her blond vampire friend.

The female vampire nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for helping me." Lilith shrugged, "It's not a problem."

A loud grunt made them both look up, and to their horror, Alucard had his hands pinned by the bayonets. The priest looked unharmed and unscathed, as he stood before the Vampire King smirking, the bullets were coming out of his skin, and he healed himself; Lilith squinted her eyes, it was almost similar to her healing powers.

What was this man?

"Amen," he sneered, raising his two bayonets ready for the final kill.

"A regenerator," Alucard hissed under his breath.

His opponent sneered cruelly, "Correct. A living weapon engineered by the human race to defeat vile monsters like you."

Lilith held Seras's shoulder and glanced out the window, _'Why is the moon so red?'_

The blond towering man threw more of his blades impaling Alucard directly all over his body. His opponent smirked dangerously, as he brought his blades together sliding metal against metal in a most agonizing and torturous way.

There was a blur for only a fraction of a second, then red spilled over, and before Lilith could blink, Alucard's head was severed, making her mouth fall open in terror.

"Amen!"

Seras held back a sob. "Master!"

Lilith swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and her hands shook, she looked at the man appalled, "You murderer!"

He cackled madly throwing his head back.

Lilith glanced at Seras, and leaned over and whispered, "Take his head, and go."

Seras looked at her in shock, "What? But what about you?"

The dark haired girl stared at her blankly, "Just go. I'll hold him off for as long as I can, you need to go." Seras looked at her anxiously, and nodded hesitantly, she crept silently, picked up the head, and scurried away. Lilith looked back to make sure that she was gone, and stood in the middle to block his path. He laughed madly, "That's it? This thing was Hellsing's ultimate weapon," he shouted tauntingly, "The great, domesticated vampire! What a disappointment," he mocked laughingly, "He's a joke! Bloody protestants always screw-" Lilith had just about enough, "Hey!" She yelled fiercely, "Are you just going to stand there, talking to yourself," she demanded.

The man turned his raging eyes to her, "Ya really don't know how to pick your fights, carefully, do ya, lass?"

Lilith smirked bitterly, "Funny, someone I knew once long ago, asked me the same exact thing. And you know what," she paused, for a moment staring up at the ceiling, then quickly grabbed the sniper rifle strapped to her back, "That person never got an answer." With that she swung, and hit him square in the jaw with the blunt end of the weapon. The move shocked him for a brief moment, then he regained his composure, "Ya are nothing but a harlot, and a witch," he hissed, and swiped at her with his bayonet. She ducked out of the way just in time. Suddenly his face was beginning to dawn in understanding, "Oh, I get it now," he sneered, "You're tryin' to buy that draculina some time now are ye'?" Lilith cursed inwardly, but didn't give him an answer, but before she could blink, his strong arm lunged at her, and grabbed her by the neck. "Ya' little heathen heretic," he bellowed slamming her into the wall. Her head slammed into the wall, and her body went limp, her eyes slid shut, and she fell unconscious. The last thing that flashed in her mind was a deep shade of red.

_'Genesis...?'_

Alexander Anderson's eyes widened, the girl passed out, and stared down in horror as he saw a thin river of blood rolling down her face, from her head. This girl was only human! "What have I done," he whispered to himself.

He released her neck, and watched as her body sank down the wall, and crumbled to the floor. He couldn't help but feel regret and remorse – he had just harmed an innocent human being.

Shaking off his guilt, he knew he would have to finish this hunt but repent for this later. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

XOXOXOXOXO

Blood dripped onto the ground, as Seras staggered, through the hallway, cradling her Master's head, she hoped that Lilith was alright, and that she wasn't hurt. She stumbled a bit, and managed to regain her footing, then glanced down sadly at her Master's severed head. "Master," she whispered, "Please, you can't do this," she pleaded in a softened voice, "I can't do this alone." As she hugged his head, something caught her eye, a glint of metal, then whizzed forward; her Master's head flew out of her arms, and was now pinned against the wall. Victoria was stunned and frozen in fear, then she slowly turned her head at the priest, who was moving to her menacingly, "Where do ya think yer goin'. There's no place to run. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We are nothing more than dust, and to the dust we shall return," he recited with an air of superiority, while brandishing his bayonet blades.

"Amen," he growled lowly with a dark smile.

Seras just stood frozen with only one thought in her mind, she had to escape.

XOXOXOXOXO

_**"Well...?" A solemn, flowing smooth voice soothed to her. Lilith slowly opened her eyes, as only a thick dark vision met her, "Who are you...," she asked in a hushed voice. There was a silence, then the same voice answered her, after sniffing haughtily, "Hmph. Can't believe you forgot me so quickly," the disembodied voice scolded her. She didn't reply, only blinked groggily, and then the owner of the voice spoke again though much more distantly, "I suppose this is the thanks I get for looking after you and raising you. Hm, ungrateful girl."**_

_**Lilith gazed on through the darkness, "Alucard?...Is that you...?"**_

"_**Ha!" the voice seethed, "Alucard? Who's that?"**_

_**So it wasn't Alucard. Then who was it? And why did they sound so familiar?**_

"_**You know, you should really wake up," the voice scolded her, "I hope your head's not too empty, though, from the looks of it, it might be."**_

_**Lilith grew silent.**_

"_**Well, did you hear me? Wake up."**_

"_**Wake up."**_

"_**Wake up..!"**_

"_**Lilith!"**_

"_Lilith!"_

"Lilith! Wake up!" A voice yelled at her – Lilith opened her eyes, and saw a familiar voice, "Miss Integra," Lilith groaned as she opened her eyes, and stared up at the blond haired woman. Integra sighed, "Thank god, you're alive. What happened," she demanded, "Are you hurt?" Lilith smiled lightly, "No," she answered, then started to relay what went on, "A man with bayonets came, and he fought Alucard, then stabbed with glowing blades, then beheaded him, I told Seras to take Alucard's head, and get away, while I stalled him," Lilith suddenly rubbed her head sheepishly, "Which didn't exactly turn out quite like I planned."

Integra frowned and stood up, "So I see Anderson has already arrived." Lilith stared at her, "Anderson," she repeated in question. Integra nodded, "The man you just encountered is Alexander Anderson, he works for the Vatican special division 13 the Iscariot," she explained.

Lilith stared at the woman, then glanced in the direction of the way Seras headed, "If he's that strong, then we should get over there right away," she observed worriedly.

Integra nodded and the two moved quickly in that direction.

XOXOXOXOXO

He raised his two blades getting ready to slice at Seras Victoria, until a barrage of bullets fired at them, shattering them into pieces. Anderson looked up his eyes wide; there stood the proud, stoic, calm Lady Knight, Integra Hellsing, "That girl belongs to me," she declared pointing her gun at him. This surprised him, but that's not what surprised him most, it was that young dark haired girl standing by Integra's side. She was alive! He had thought that he had killed her. But she was alive, and there was no injuries on her. "What's your business here Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson," Integra coolly said with an arrogant grin.

As she lowered her gun, Anderson spoke, "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." His tone dropped lower as he said her name.

There was a moment of uneasy silence, as Lilith looked back between the two in caution, her unique amethyst eyes lively and alert.

"To what do I owe the honor, of such a personal visit," the Paladin said mockingly.

"Enough Father Anderson," Integra hissed, "This is a violation of our agreement," Integra reminded, "The situation is under our control." She glared calmly, "Withdraw immediately," she ordered. Lilith cast a glance in her direction, _'I kind of admire her,'_ as the older woman continued in a crisp tone, "Neither the Iscariot nor the Hellsing Organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now," she commanded briskly and clearly.

Anderson scowled deeply, "Withdraw? Is that an order," he taunted; a blade immediately slipped out from underneath his coat sleeve.

Lilith's posture became rigid, as she moved closer to Integra. "You expect the Iscariot, God's own chosen instruments of judgment, to just withdraw on your order," Anderson glared at her darkly, sneering at her, "Did you expect me to run away screaming in fear from a filthy Protestant whore?" He thundered loudly.

He lunged at the older woman; her two bodyguards jumped in front of the two women and fired at the attacker. Lilith jumped in front of Integra, "Get behind me."

Anderson sliced them, their blood spilled onto the floor, the two guards fell, but Lilith remained rooted in front of Integra, refusing to move from her spot, and pulled out her sniper rifle.

The next guard fell, and soon Anderson's blade clashed and rested against Lilith's rifle; Lilith breathed in, struggling as Anderson pressed down against her weapon, she cursed herself for not having a sword with her.

Integra spoke from behind her, "An artificially bio engineered, re-generator agent," she stated plainly, "And they upgraded your healing. You're a thing." Lilith winced, that comment kind of stung.

But she couldn't get distracted not when the opponent was close enough to slice her head off, and attack Integra.

"Perhaps," he hissed, as he pressed his blade down harder on Lilith's rifle, "But you're nothing but weak. You're worthless, what with this young lass bein' yer' last bit of defense," he grinned madly.

Lilith sucked in a breath, "At least she's more human than you," she pointed out in a thick voice.

Alexander glared directly into her violet eyes, and for a minute Lilith held her breath – they were a stunning, and mesmerizing deep green.

"And as for that pathetic pet vampire," he hissed ignoring Lilith's insult, "You just missed his decapitation." He pressed down to the point that he was pushing Lilith back, her back hit Integra, Lilith realized the position she was in.

She was the only thing standing between this deranged raving madman, and Integra, keeping him from slicing into her.

Integra breathed, and smirked, "You cut his head off? Is that all?" Luckily her comment made the priest back up a little to the point, "What!"

A gun loaded and was aimed at Anderson, "Get your hands off Sir Integra," Seras was back on her feet, and pointing her loaded giant gun at the murderous priest.

Lilith finally relaxed, but couldn't help but think to herself, _'Why couldn't she have done that sooner?' _She reached for her gun and pointed it at him, while struggling to hold him back with her other arm.

The priest only smirked, and laughed madly, as Integra pointed out, "It's not looking good for you, Father Anderson," she teased, "If I were you, I'd leave while I was still able to."

Anderson smirked madly, "Have you gone insane? I'm about to paint the walls with their blood."

Integra smirked back confidently, "Then you better make it quick. That vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now."

"He what?"

Lilith didn't know how much longer she could hold up. But she knew that she wouldn't have to for long; soon the windows broke and shattered, as a cloud of black bats flew in and surrounded Anderson.

The priest lashed out, moving his blades away from Lilith, and started slicing at the bats.

"Cut off his head," Integra grinned arrogantly, as she moved Lilith to the side, and stepped forward towards the priest, "Pierced his heart. He is nothing like any vampire you have ever known. Your tricks won't work on him. You may have been the finest hunter to ever take down a vampire. But a hundred years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge helped produce this achievement. Our proud glory. The Vampire Alucard!" She declared proudly.

The bats came together into a cluster, and soon began forming a human silhouette, as it solidified, Lilith's eyes widened in disbelief. The red glowing red eyes shined through the dark, and pierced their way into her – Alucard was back.

He grinned his usual mad grin, but at this point Lilith didn't care, he was back, and he was alive, that's all that mattered.

Integra did not seem at all surprised, and Seras looked relieved and happy, "Master!"

Alucard raised his gun, as Alexander smirked, and charged at him, Alucard while still grinning did the same. In a blinding blur, the two clashed, and landed on opposite sides; Anderson looked over his shoulder with a cocky smile. Alucard's arms were sliced off, and fell, then regrew, Alexander's eyes widened, as Integra spoke, "I think you're beginning to understand. What will you do now, Anderson?" Alucard's eyes widened themselves in anticipation, and eagerness, blood lust was practically oozing off of him, that it almost made Lilith shudder.

Anderon snarled in disappointment, "I'll leave," he announced, "I need further preparation to kill this one." He opened a book, and pages upon pages flipped, "We'll meet again Hellsing!"

There was a flurry of pages, and Lilith's vision was starting to fade in an out, soon she fell forward, in exhaustion, those pages turned into feathers, beautiful dark feathers.

She felt like she was falling endlessly, but was relieved when a pair of arms caught her, and held her, as she entered a state of slumber and bliss.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are you alright, Alucard," Integra asked while he held an unconscious Lilith in his arms, she had never seen him hold anyone so tenderly like that. "Yes," he replied coolly, "It's been awhile, since I've had my head cut off. And now we've finally met Father Anderson." Integra's eyes were blazing, "They violated our agreements, attacked without provocation, killed my men, and injured one of my agents. The Vatican will pay dearly for this," she vowed, "However, they are not our priority," she murmured in thought, "There is a shadow organization, somewhere out there, responsible for these vampire attacks."

Alucard hissed in pure delight, "Then what are my orders, shall I destroy them," he suggested, "Wipe them from the face of the earth?" His grin was mad and insane, "Grind them to dust. Just give the order my Master. Sir Integra Hellsing."

She stared at him at him and smiled faintly, "When the time has come, I will," she promised.

He smirked, darkly, "Really? I can't wait, it'll be a pleasure, a truly great pleasure," he looked down at the slumbering girl in his arms, _**'And I need you awake to see the destruction, little princess.' **_

Alucard turned his attention to Seras, "You," she turned her head up at him, "Why didn't you drink the blood?"

She stared at him with wide innocent eyes, as he repeated the question, "Why not drink?" She lowered her head, "I'm not sure," she mumbled, "but I felt as though if I did, then it would mean the end to something important inside of me."

Alucard stared down at her pathetically, "You are an idiot," he stated, as he turned around and walked away, "But," he lowered his voice, "perhaps you have a point."

He walked past his Master, holding Lilith tightly in his arms, "Why on earth did you turn her into a vampire?" Integra asked then cast a look down at Lilith, she wanted to ask about her too, but felt like he wouldn't have an answer.

"Why indeed," he mused, "For fun. For sport. Maybe it was just a whimsy," he drawled on thoughtfully, as he stared at Lilith as though she would give him an answer, "Maybe, but that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years of spending with humans, have finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." He continued his pace, "Let's go, Police Girl. Don't dawdle," he ordered.

She smiled and followed after him, "Yes, my Master." As she ran after him, "But you see, sir, my name's not Police Girl. It's Seras Victoria, sir."

Alucard growled at her and maintained his grin, "Enough! You coward. You are a Police Girl. That will do," he stated.

She pouted, "Ah. You're mean."

He walked at a faster pace, and she chased after him, "Master!"

Integra was smoking her cigar, deeply amused by his answer, "That's quite a thing for you to say..." her voice trailed off.

They slowly made their way outside, and there was a helicopter outside for them with Walter waiting for them, "Sir Integra, good to see that you are alright, and you as well Miss Victoria, Alucard." He paused and looked at Lilith, "Oh my, what happened? Was she injured?" Integra looked uncertain, "I don't know, she needs to be taken to the infirmary," Walter stepped up to Alucard, and was about to take her, until a deep low growl, came from Alucard's chest. Walter paused; he never heard Alucard growl at least not at him before. Integra notice the situation and, tried to calm him, "Alucard, it's alright, Walter is just going to strap her into the stretcher, so she'll be safe during the flight. Please let him take her." Integra ordered. And Alucard reluctantly obeyed, carefully handing Lilith over to the older man. They boarded the helicopter, and flew off it was twilight, and the sun wouldn't rise for another 6 hours. At least it would be a peaceful for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood on the Walls: III**

_You are here alone again  
>In your sweet insanity<br>All too calm, you hide yourself from reality  
>Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?<br>When all the world turns away to leave you lonely_

The fields are filled with desires  
>All voices crying for freedom<br>But all in vain they will fade away  
>There's only you to answer you, forever<p>

In blinded mind you are singing  
>A glorious hallelujah<br>The distant flutter of angels  
>They're all too far, too far to reach for you<p>

I am here alone again  
>In my sweet serenity<br>Hoping you will ever find me in any place  
>I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain<br>In my voice, far away to eternity...

Lilith slept on throughout the entire helicopter ride, and never once awoke, with Seras watching over her, as she slept still and peacefully through the whole ride. Everyone was silent through the whole ride, until they finally got to the mansion. She was taken to the infirmary, and proceeded to rest there. The doctor examined her, and stated that she was only in shock, and had a slight trauma to her head, and bruising on her back. Integra decided to retire that night, and Walter, and Seras did the same; Lilith was left alone to rest and recover her injuries. As the lights turned off, Lilith slept on peacefully and undisturbed, the dark seemed to enshroud all around the room – a shadow hovered in the corner of the room. Alucard sauntered, making his way, to her in a calm manner, then once he reached her bed, he stood over her, and gazed down at her through with his crimson eyes.

Despite his presence weighing over her, she slept with the same serene, and tranquil face. In the midst of her slumber, he watched her breathe quietly, as her chest rose and fell evenly; how her body laid so gracefully, how her hair was untied, and just sprawled out everywhere, creating a dark halo around her, and how one arm draped over her stomach while her other arm rested at her side. He could see how her blood flowed so slowly and agonizingly in those veins of hers, and found himself moving his face closer, and bringing himself closer to the limp hand by her side. It looked so smooth, and the flesh so creamy, it radiated such wonderful warmth, that it made Alucard draw closer to it. He held his breath; he didn't know exactly what was coming over him, but the feeling in him felt so very familiar, it was something that he had only felt towards..._her. _After that he truly thought that he would never feel that way towards anyone ever again, and now here he was so close to this girl.

Hesitantly yet gently, he slowly pressed his lips against her hand, feeling the knuckle of her hand, feeling the soft tender flesh.

Alucard let his lips linger, feeling it move faintly, as she dreamed. Then her hand moved, and his lips brushed against the palm of her hand; her fingers caressed his cheek – Alucard breathed slowly almost painfully, but enjoyed the feeling of her soft fingertips.

They caressed and stroke his cheek so tenderly, that Alucard almost forgot what it was like to have someone touch him like this.

It was so long since he felt the touch of another.

His red eyes flicked up to her face, and saw that she was still slumbering; so, she was only dreaming. Alucard felt himself give a rare but tiny smile, he was right, this girl was definitely worth saving.

Then, much to his surprise, her caressing stopped, and slowly started guiding his face, closer to her face; he was now staring directly at her face. Her hand was still touching his face, as he gazed at her sleeping face, so she was dreaming all of this. Then achingly, but sweetly she brought him closer, but he closed the distance between them. His face was so close to hers, only an inch or two apart, up close she looked so beautiful and angelic, her lips looked so tempting, practically begging to be kissed. He couldn't take this anymore – Alucard closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together in slow, and tentative kiss.

The No-Life King was kissing Lilith, in her sleep, and he was relieved that it wasn't enough to wake her up. Actually she was still dreaming, and to make things even better for him, she was beginning to kiss back.

His tongue flicked out, and licked the soft seam of her lips, and she parted her mouth, granting him entrance into her caverns.

The taste of her mouth was indescribable – she tasted sweet, so ripe, and full of innocence.

He moved his lips against her lips, as his tongue flicked at hers, skillfully. His fangs gently grazed her tongue.

Alucard held the kiss for a little bit longer, then pulled away, resting his head against her. She breathed out deeply, and just slept on, but her mouth was slightly parted. He drew back, but not far enough, and then he heard it, her soft voice murmured something faintly, under her breath, "Gen..."

Smirking to himself in amusement, he told himself that she was only talking in her sleep.

Grinning, he pressed a kiss against her forehead, then he backed away, and disappeared into the wall, while keeping his eyes on the sleeping girl. _**"Goodnight, sweet one."**_

And soon she was left alone, and only when he was gone, she whispered a name in her sleep. "Genesis..."

XOXOXOXOXO

Sunlight filtered in through the window, Lilith blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the lighting. Slowly she sat up, and stared at the filtered light, and remembered all that happened the night before; the priest, Alexander Anderson, Alucard, and Integra, Seras wounded, and passing out. Quietly she stood up, and looked down, and saw that she was in a hospital gown – that didn't stop her however. She moved towards the door, pushing it open, and peeking out from it, seeing no one in sight, she realized that it still must have been early. Stepping out of the room, she found herself glanced from side to side, staring at both ends of a hallway.

Lilith turned to her left, and walked in an even pace down the hallway, _'Wonder where this leads to?'_ She would find out when she got there, then.

Walking on, she stared ahead blankly, but with caution. It seemed like she was wandering down a long and winding maze. She moved silently through the hallway, quiet as a ghost, not wanting to disturb anyone.

The hall seemed to lead to a large, darkened room, it didn't look like any room she had ever seen during her stay here.

There was an old but soft, cushioned sofa, with an armchair by it, then to the far right, was a gorgeous piano.

Biting her bottom lip, Lilith cautiously moved closer to it, though, she dearly wanted to speed up.

It had been quite a while since she last played, since her fingers had felt the cool porcelain touch of the smooth cooling keys.

She was now standing before it, and with a tentative hand, reached out and touched the keys, revelling in their feel.

It felt so good, to touch the instrument again.

She slowly took her seat, and stared intensely at the smooth cool keys; then after a moment of staring Lilith cautiously, and timidly reached out her pale hand, and pressed down on a key. It released a soft, but sweet steady note – Lilith smiled faintly, then pressed another which released a flat note. Lilith pressed a third one, was light, lilting one. Then another, a dark, and flowing deep one. Lilith felt nostalgic, like for the first time she was home. And she felt like her mother was with her; how she used to always watch her mother playing her piano back at the old house they used to live in.

Lilith set herself up, lifting up both of her hands, setting them on the keys, then started to quietly play at first, really soft, and sweet.

The dark haired teen smiled fondly, she enjoyed this piece – Lilith enjoyed playing some of Chopin's music, the Prelude _Raindrops__, _but this piece she was playing was called _Tristesse;_a sweet, but melancholic piece, and yet so heartfelt, and touching, it felt like a calm over a storm, like the cooling tide of a nearby ocean.

As her hands began picking up their pace, she fell back into pattern; higher, and higher, then slowly bring it down.

She was so engrossed in her task, she felt like there was no one else in this room, and that it was only her.

Softer, and softer, and lighter, more airy.

This brought back memories of how Genesis would watch her play; he taught her how, and watched her play from him.

Her fingers slowed, and came to a slow, steady, and gentle halt.

The tune lingered, but trailed off, leaving only the promise of hope.

Dropping her hands back down onto her lap, away from the keys, she stared at the piano, and took in a shaky breath. She held it then slowly released it, and felt an unexpected wetness blur her eyes, and roll down her cheek – Lilith blinked and watched as the single tear fell from her face, and onto her folded hands. It was only a single drop, but for her it may as well have been one large puddle; staring down at it, she suddenly began to feel her eyes getting blurred, and she cried, not caring if she was being strong or not. Normally she disliked crying in front of people, but whenever she was alone, she let herself cry, and she would not stop. There were times when she just wanted to burst, like an emotional dam, and scream, not caring if anyone heard her – those were those times she had felt helpless, lost, and without hope, stumbling tearfully in the dark.

And there was just no consoling her, and no one to console her.

No solace.

She was a lost child.

"Why have you stopped?" A familiar masculine smooth lulling voice spoke softly, making her jump and turn to look at the owner of the voice over her shoulder, her eyes filled with tears. There was Alucard sitting in an empty armchair behind, this time he didn't have his hat or goggles on; she could see his red eyes gazing at her so deeply, and the way he was looking at her almost made him look..._**human**_. "Alucard," Lilith murmured softly under her breath, she quickly wiped her tears, and regained herself, "What are you doing here?" Alucard stared at her, with his blazing red eyes, gleaming with at her in with a different glow, "Why were you crying?" Lilith held her breath, and exhaled softly, "I wasn't." Alucard glared at her, but it softened, then his eyes became stern, and seemed to darken a little, making her a little nervous.

"..." They lapsed into silence, Lilith turned her head back to look at the piano, but she could still feel Alucard's eyes burning holes into her back.

Why was he looking at her like that?

When she remembered how his eyes looked at her, her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

Perhaps it was because it was a rare thing to see someone like Alucard look at someone that way.

Amidst all this thinking, Lilith had been too engrossed into her own thoughts, she had failed to notice Alucard had moved, and was now standing right behind her, and looming over her. "Lilith," he said firmly, then lifted one of his hands and placed it on her shoulder. She tensed up, he felt the muscles in her shoulder tighten, so he gave it a gentle and light squeeze, "Tell me, why you were crying?" Lilith clenched her jaw, " I wasn't-," she said thinly, but he interrupted her right there, "You're lying," he hissed at her, in contempt. "What do you care for if I did," she demanded, angrily, her eyes once again beginning to sting.

Alucard frowned, "Beautiful, innocent girls should not be forced to cry, or made to suffer, darling one," he replied fluidly.

Lilith felt the air leave her lungs – she could feel her face starting to grow warm.

She had always thought, that only Genesis could make her blush, or make this odd feeling in her stomach, but she was feeling it in her stomach, only it was fluttering.

Why was he making her feel this way, when she only wanted to feel this way towards Genesis? She thought that Genesis would be the only man of her heart, but could she have been wrong...?

"_Oh, Lilly. My sweet little iris, despite what you have grown up to believe about a person only having one love of their life, you are sorely mistaken. A person is allowed to have many, many loves,"_ his voice echoed distantly in her head. Well, that was advice, straight from a poetic, LOVELESS-reading, MIA, SOLDIER's mouth.

Lilith gazed down at her lap, "I...," she whispered softly, but her throat felt so heavy, like there was a stone lodged into it. His gloved hand squeezed her shoulder, "Tell me." The violet eyed teen, "I'm sorry, Alucard," she turned to look at him over her shoulder, giving him in upwards glance, "And also..." her voice trailed off listlessly, but affectionately, "Thank you, Alucard..." He was staring at her, with quietly raised brows; well, this was first time anyone had ever thanked him, and meant it, "What for," he asked trying not to sound surprised, or hostile, like he always was.

The answer she had given him was plain enough, but it stunned him, "For saving me. The first time, we met, when you found me that night, and giving me your blood. And saving me from that priest."

Alucard gazed at her as if trying to search her face for any signs of lies.

But he could see in her face and eyes that she meant every word.

"Lilith...," he murmured, and bent down, and was now staring right into her face; his was so close. This wasn't the Alucard, she had met recently, he was different, and almost...human.

Lilith stared into his red eyes, that normally made her stomach churn, but this time she wasn't at all afraid.

Alucard moved his face closer to hers, making Lilith stare back at him, wondering what he was going to do. He lifted both of his hands, and holding her face, on both sides; he was bringing them closer, she could feel his breath against her own lips.

And then it occurred to her, the dawning realization; he wanted to kiss her.

Lilith's head was suddenly starting swim – she felt delirious. Her vision blurred, and it wasn't his face she was staring at; Genesis's face flashed at her, his eyes burned into her, in shame and disappointment.

She suddenly felt some pressure on her lips, and she blinked in surprise – Alucard was kissing her! This made Lilith close her eyes tightly, and tears started rolling down her cheek.

She instantly pulled away from him, "No," she whispered weakly. Alucard growled lowly, "Why," he demanded.

Lilith wiped some of her tears, "I'm...I'm so sorry," she sniffled. She felt like a little kid again.

"I can't," she said to herself, trying to look away from; if she looked at him anymore, she would not only feel shame, but guilt, for hurting him. How could she have been so unfaithful! How could she do this to Genesis.

"It's because I'm a monster," Alucard snarled at her, "isn't it?"

Lilith glanced at him, and shook her head, "No, it's not...it's just that...," her voice faded, into a whisper, it felt so weak.

The girl only wanted to run back into her room, and hide from the world.

"Then what," he yelled, "What is it? Why are you doing this? Why must you torture me?"

Lilith hiccupped, she felt so sick inside, "I'm...so sorry, I'm sorry," she buried her face in her hands and wept.

"It's that red haired man isn't it," he hissed darkly, making her snap her head up and look at him in shock.

"You...," she whispered softly, and faintly, "know...about him?...How...?" He glared at her coldly, "So I see I was right. It is him, isn't it," he snarled.

Lilith swallowed hard as she felt the intensity of his red glare, "I'm sorry, but I can't," she pleaded sadly, "Please,...try to understand,...I just need some time," she wearied. This much crying was tiring her out.

She just wanted to go back to sleep.

Alucard glowered at her, "You realize that he will never love you." He watched her eyes widen as they refilled with tears, the words were like a slap to her face.

The tears fell harder, as Lilith gave him a heartbroken look, "You have no idea what you're talking about," she cried.

Alucard glared down at her, how dare the insolent little thing talk to him, like he had no idea; he knew and understood better than anyone else. "No you don't," he hissed at her, as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You think I don't understand, but I do, it is you who doesn't understand. You're nothing but a girl, who thinks that you are only indebted to that man, who kept you safe, and by repaying him, you give your love to him, even though, he will never give his to you. You are a fool," he yelled at her, watching as her eyes only shed more tears. They lapsed into silence, until Lilith's eyes flared, and before he knew it, a slap resounded throughout the room – she struck him, trembling as she did. "You..."she whispered numbingly and breathlessly in anger.

"You are nothing but a man with no hope of salvation, or redemption. A monster," she muttered, "Who are you to preach to me about love! All you love is yourself! And no one else," she seethed, "You only know how to seduce, women away from their lovers, and husbands, because you can't find anyone who will truly love you! And you never will! Never!"

With that she broke away from him and ran away from him, back down the hallway, and to where she remembered her assigned room was. She could hear him growling loudly behind her, but to her he almost sounded wounded.

Lilith sobbed harder, as she stumbled, and finally made it to her room, and locked the door behind her.

She jumped back onto her bed, and sobbed into her pillow.

_'Oh god, Genesis!' _Her mind cried, _'I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for what I've done. And I'm sorry for this too, but I think that I might...love someone else. And now you probably hate me! Oh what should I do?'_

"_**Just go with your feelings." **_A voice hushed to her.

_'What?' _She slowly lifted her head, her face red with tears, and her eyes puffy, and swollen.

"_**Don't deny something that you believe is best for you. Something that your heart craves for."**_ He said to her comfortingly.

_'Genesis?'_ She blinked.

"_**Who else would it be, Santa?" **_He joked, teasingly.

_'Genesis. Don't you hate me? Why aren't you mad?'_

"_**Silly girl. How could I hate you? It's alright."**_

_'You're not mad?'_

"_**No."**_

_'Genesis, what should I do?'_

"_**Oh, Lilly. For someone whom I raised to be tough, you really do give up too easily."**_

_**'**Hmph. Do not.'_

"_**Do to."**_

_'Do not.'_

"_**Do to."**_

_'Do not.'_

"_**Do to."**_

_'Do not.'_

"_**Do to."**_

_'Do not.'_

"_**Do not."**_

_'Do to. Aw, crap!'_

"_**Heh! Gotcha."**_

_'So what should I do then?'_

"_**Ask yourself. He obviously loves you, and has been looking for it, for a long time, and in his mind you were kind and loving, everything he wanted in a lover. So ask yourself this. Are you tired of being alone?"**_

_'I'm not alone. I have friends, and I have you.'_

"_**Oh Lilly, you know I love you."**_

_'And I love you.'_

"_**I know you do. But you're not in love."**_

_'Of course I am. I-'_

"_**No you don't. Listen love, you and I will always love each other, that's the truth, but you need time to think, if I'm really the one for you. You want to see the rest of the world don't you. Don't limit yourself just yet."**_

_'...'_

"_**Just ask yourself this one question. Do you love him like he loves you?"**_

_'...Well, I...'_

"_**I'm not hearing a no." **_He teased in a sing-song voice, that Lilith smiled.

_'Genesis. Thanks.'_

"_**Anytime, love."**_

Lilith smiled, as she lifted herself, she knew what she had to do now; quietly getting up off the bed, she changed into a pair of jeans, and a black tank top. Then she grabbed a hooded jacket, and zipped it up. She walked out of the room, with a bit of a bounce in her step – she wondered if she could find Alucard around anywhere around here. While turning the corner, she bumped into Walter, "Oh, sorry about that. Good morning Walter," she smiled, chirping brightly. The old butler gave her a half-smile, "Good morning, Miss Lilith. I was just coming to summon you for breakfast." Lilith nodded, and followed Walter to the dining room; it was empty, and Integra was not to be seen anywhere. "Um, Walter, where is Miss Integra? Won't she be eating?"

Walter pulled up her chair for her, and seated her, serving her a tray, "Sir Integra, has already had breakfast. She had to eat early today."

Lilith hummed with interest, "Really? Why is that?"

Walter poured her tea, "She has a conference meeting today with the other Lords. A Round Table Conference."

Lilith blinked, while staring down at her breakfast, "Oh." She thought for a moment before commenting, "That does sound important."

Walter nodded in agreement, "Oh it is Miss Lilith. A very important matter. It only occurs when a matter is meant to be discussed."

Lilith frowned, in thought, wondering what the matter was.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_**"All Flesh is grass, and all their glory is like flowers of the field; the grass withers and the flowers fall, but the word of the Lord stands forever."**_

_**A stake was driven through his heart, blood spewed forth from the Count's mouth. He weakly opened his eyes, and stared up at the human hovering above him.**_

_**The Count's eyes glowed dimly at the towering figure, as blood rolled from his mouth and nose "Have I been...bested, sir," he rasped out heavily, as a blood tear rolled down his cheek.**_

_** "Yes, you are bested," the man standing answered him, in an understanding, yet cruel way, "This is not a nightmare, you will be awaking from. Your castles are plundered, your dominion is in ruin, your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forevermore," his voice rose thunderously, "She will never be yours Count!" The weakened male on the ground stared up at the man dully. He could see him clearly now.**_

_**The man raised his hand, and struck down on him hard, by bringing his fist down onto the creature's head.**_

_**Red eyes widened in painful shock; he let out a cry, and flew back.**_

_**Before he hit the ground, Abraham Van Helsing, the man who had bested him, caught him, by grabbing his collar, and yanking him hard bringing him to his face. "You are judged," Abraham stated vehemently. **_

"_**And have nothing Vampire King," Abraham continued, "You have nothing. You are nothing."**_

_**The Count so badly wanted to close his eyes; this wasn't real, none of this was real.**_

"_**Nothing!" Abraham shouted at him.**_

_**That word echoed in his head, as he closed his eyes, and sank into a familiar black abyss.**_

Red eyes opened widely, as Alucard jerked in surprise – everything was still and silent, he was all alone in the basement he had referred to as his room. It was still, and eerily silent but that is how he preferred it, it was dimly lit, and with barely or any light at all. Lifting his hand to his face, he felt something wet roll down his cheek, quietly he pulled it away and stared at it. A small red liquid dropped onto his gloved hand, _'splat!' _He stared at it morosely, "Dreaming," he murmured softly, "It was just a dream," he reassured himself. He grit his teeth, clenching them together, "It was nothing."

His voice resounded in the dark, and faded, his wine glass fell and spilled its contents onto the small table he had beside his chair.

He glared blisteringly, and coldly through the dark, recalling vaguely what _that _woman,...that Lilith had said to him earlier this morning.

Alucard had always thought that nothing could hurt, that he had bid goodbye to his feelings so long ago.

But now...everything was rushing at him ten-fold. And he had no idea how to react to this.

The kiss they shared when she was asleep, the kiss they had when she was awake, her rejection, and her anger.

It was all new.

And he hated every bit of it.

How it made him feel vulnerably pathetic.

He hated himself, and her too. He regretted ever saving her, or laying eyes on her, and pursuing her to be his, knowing that she belonged to another. It was the same old story repeating itself.

He hated the man she loved.

He hated Lilith.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lilith sighed as she walked down the hallway, she wanted to find her friend, Seras, but was having trouble getting there. Groaning, this whole thing was starting to get on her last nerve, and she didn't know how much more she could take. This place was so big, who would want to stay and live here anyways? Oh right, someone like Integra would. She wondered if, she would find Seras's room soon enough.

As she walked on, she noticed a staircase, and walked down, until she saw there were cobblestone walls, and floors, and it was dimly lit.

She saw a room with a door open, and walked to it, there were voices inside.

"Walter," a feminine voice drawled on, but it sounded irritated and angered, "What the hell is...this...thing...!"

Lilith chose that moment to walk in, "Seras?"

The old man answered calmly, "That thing you are referring to is a coffin."

The tension was starting to thicken, Lilith could feel it as she looked nervously between the two, she let out a little nervous chuckle, "Morning, Seras."

The older girl didn't listen to her, she stalked up to Walter, "I know," she said twitching, "Why is there a coffin in my bedroom?"

"Oh!" Walter exclaimed, as if he forgot, the turned to her, "It's here on orders from Sir Integra," he explained; Lilith scrunched up her face, as he continued his explanation, " 'We can't have a vampire, who doesn't sleep in a coffin'," he quoted, and added quickly, "So there you are." Seras glared, "What have done with my bed?" He stepped a great distance away from the furious girl, "I had it disposed of, of course," he bowed. Seras stared at him, in anger, that Lilith followed Walter's example and also took a small step back for own safety.

And boy was she glad, that she did, because what came next, almost made her go deaf.

"WAAAGH! WALTER!"

Lilith watched as she cursed at him under her breath, the butler just stared at her, "Fine," he paused, and added, "If it helps the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well."

Seras blinked in surprise, "Master..."

The dark haired girl watched her friend's face change so quickly the emotion in her eyes shifting so rapidly. If Lilith didn't know any better, she could swear that Seras had a crush; it made something in her heart clench, but she looked at the blond girl and smiled halfheartedly. "Yes," Walter answered, "Since you're still refusing to drink blood, like a proper vampire, you will certainly grow weaker. You must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birthplace. This smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength."

Lilith stared at the blond haired girl, and moved closer to her, once seeing the look on her face. That sad mournful and uneasy look.

"I take it, you're still uncomfortable with the situation," Walter presumed.

Lilith stepped closer to Seras, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're an idiot," a familiar masculine deep, yet smooth voice boomed at them in, Lilith glanced at the doorway; Alucard stood there, straight and poised, and he had his yellow goggles and large red hat on. Seras blinked in surprise, and all Lilith could do was stare at him, then look back down at the ground, quickly to avoid looking at him any longer. He was standing there sporting his usual grin – was he going to pretend that nothing happened? Honestly that was what Lilith wanted to do as well, but that was after she spoke with him. "You chose the night," he reminded Seras confidently, "Once you've turned your back on the light of day, all the sunlight should ever mean to you is smouldering pain and a slow death." Lilith could feel the venom, and acid drip from every word he spoke, and flinched as she stared at the ground apologetically, and mournfully.

But as she stole a long look at him, she held her breath, while she saw him so differently now – he was handsome, Lilith noticed just now, and couldn't help but mentally kick herself for being so blind.

She could feel her face starting to grow hot, and her cheeks burn.

Lilith moved away from Seras, earning a worried look from her friend. "Are you alright," Seras whispered, softly.

The raven haired girl nodded mutely, making Seras worry even more.

What was going on with Lilith?

Alucard started moving forward towards Walter, not bothering to acknowledge Lilith, and she noticed, and suddenly she felt the need to cry again.

Her eyes were starting to sting.

"Good evening, Alucard," Walter greeted him, as he walked towards a suit case, "I have something very special, I was hoping to show you."

The No-Life King opened the case, and saw to his pleasure, a beautiful sleek gun, "Oh," he purred in delight, "What is this?"

"The Jackal," Walter answered, "A custom 13 millimetre, anti-freak combat pistol, it fires custom-made rounds far more powerful than the 454 rounds you're used to, 39 centimetres long, 16 kilograms in weight, 6 rounds. The Jackal has more fire power than any human could be expected to have."

Frankly, Lilith thought Walter was a mad genius with weapons.

"And the rounds?" Alucard inquired excitedly.

"30 millimetre explosive shells."

"Casings," the vampire asked.

Walter grinned, "Pure Macedonian silver."

"And the tips," Alucard beamed with excitement. "Explosive or mercury?"

"Mercury tips," Walter replied, and quickly added, "And their already blessed."

Alucard eyed it adoringly, the lowered it, and turned to Walter, "It's perfection, Walter."

The butler bowed, with a light smile, "I'm pleased that you're pleased, sir."

Smirking to himself sadistically, "I bet this beauty could stop Father Anderson dead in his tracks."

Lilith frowned at the mention of the murderous priest, but held her tongue; since when did this become a competition? Ugh, men and their guns!

Sighing, she turned and saw Seras crowding around his weapon, Lilith smiled wilfully, and turned away.

Her back faced them, she felt so out of place here.

But she knew she couldn't leave.

Walter was showing Seras her weapon, (much to Lilith's surprise it was huge! Bigger than her last weapon), Alucard was still examining his.

Lilith stared at his side, and slowly took this time to approach him; standing behind him, she swallowed hard, and breathed, "Alucard?"

He didn't say anything, barely even looked at her – she felt her heart beginning to crack.

"I need to talk to you," she said gently.

He gave her a sideways glance, with his lips twisted into a frown.

She slowly lifted her hand to touch his arm, and when she did, he scowled at her, and shrugged her hand off, making her draw back, "Please," she whispered, "Just listen. That's all I ask."

Alucard gazed down at her, with his mouth set in a straight line; his silence told her that he would allow her to go on, so she did, her voice wavered, as she spoke quiveringly, "I know that you're mad at me, and that you probably hate me right now, and I know that I deserve it, but I don't think that I could live with myself, if I hurt you and didn't even apologize for all that I said." She stared at him, and watch his mouth twitch, she just wished he wasn't wearing his goggles so that she could see his eyes and know what he was thinking. Though seeing him in this way, told her that he was thinking over her words. "I'm so sorry," she whispered faintly, "You were right, about everything. I am very sorry, please forgive me."

He stared down at her, wondering if she was going to say anymore, and she did, "I need to tell you something, too."

She paused and stepped a little closer to him, looking at him in anticipation, she was staring down at the floor – Alucard raised his brows at her, "What do you need to tell me...," he asked lowly.

She hesitated, looking off to the side, "After we fought...I ran to my room, and did a lot of thinking," her voice trailed off in her quiet explanation, "...so I thought, and I thought, until I realized how right...you were...about everything, and about me," she took a deep breath, and continued, "During that time I came across a revelation, or more like an epiphany..." Alucard was staring at her through his goggles, his mouth straightened, then quivered in interest, "What was it," he asked.

He admitted that when he would see her, he would want nothing to do with her, but hearing her say these things, was slowly starting to bring his walls down.

Lilith took a deep breath, "I learned that I have to try and do new things with my life. And that when something new comes to me I shouldn't push it away."

She saw that he was still silent, so she decided to finish her confession, "I realize that I...I l-lov-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Seras shrieked pointing at her large new Halconnen Cannon.

Lilith cursed her friend inwardly, because she just had to interrupt the end of her confession.

The dark haired girl, glanced at the Vampire King, Alucard, and gave him a little smile, as her cheeks grew hot.

She saw that he was grinning back at her.

Well, at least the air between them was cleared.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him her apology once more.

Alucard understood, "Apology accepted, Little One."

Things couldn't have been better, until they heard a loud rumble up above them, coming from the upper floors. The rumbling continued, as the ceiling above them kept on shaking, like the whole mansion had collapsed on itself. Lilith wondered how the ceiling managed to keep itself from falling on their heads. What was happening?

She looked at Alucard, and saw the vague, and serious look on his face.

This was definitely a sign of trouble.

The shaking, and rumbling continued, Lilith inched closer to Seras, "..."

The lights flickered off, and it was dark, as everyone held their breath. What in the world was happening up there?

They waited for another moment, that seemed to last forever.

Then the lights flickered back on, and suddenly they heard a soft, but loud static-like noise.

"What is that sound?" Lilith asked looking around the room.

Walter threw an eagle-eyed glance at a phone; Lilith followed his gaze, and saw that the static was coming from the phone, and then a panicked voice spoke, loudly:

** "We're under attack! All my communications have been cut off!"**

_"Hold the line! Buy as much time as you can!"_

**"Yes Ma'am!"**

That sounded like Integra's voice over the speaker phone intercom.

So this was an attack – Lilith felt a little fear and panic rise in her chest.

**"AAHH! Oh, god!"**

_"Officer, I need details! How many? Who are we fighting!"_

That's what Lilith wanted to know, and from what it looked like so did everyone else in this room.

** "The enemy! Oh, god! The enemy are ghouls!"**

Silence reigned in.

An army of ghouls...!

Lilith felt like this was all a dream, a horrible dream, and she really wanted to wake up.

She closed her eyes, counted in her head, then cracked them open weakly. Everything was still the same, she was still here.

It was no dream.

"Ghouls...," she whispered to herself, aloud.

This earned a look from Alucard, but he remained silent.

**"AAHHH!"**

There was more static, and then what came next made Lilith's heart skip a beat – an unfamiliar male with a wild untamed voice spoke:

**"Ahem. Hm! Hello? Is this thing on? Cool. This message is going out to the Round Table Conference. And a very personal and heartfelt shout-out to the Queen bitch, herself, Miss Hellsing! Alright! Your ass is currently being beat by the Valentine brothers! My name is Jan Valentine, and I can't wait to meet each and everyone of you. We'll be getting there as soon as me ****and the boys finish lunch. Let me be the first to thank you for providing us with all these tasty snacks. By tomorrow Hellsing will be nothing but a pile of shit. You've got nowhere left to run and nowhere to hide. And now I'm comin' to kill you. I wanna see you cry and beg. In the meantime, I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your infinite God. But hey! There's always time to just be a man and kill yourself. Thank you, London! We love you! Goodnight!"**

The speaker clicked off, and by the time it did, Lilith had felt her core shaking, with anger, resentment, disgust, contempt, and rage, she breathed evenly, "He...," she lisped, distastefully, "..talks too much...!" Whoever, this was, he was far worse than anyone she had ever met; not even Sephiroth was this cruel, at least with him, he wanted some use out of her. This man, Jan Valentine, was almost as bad as the rest of the Shinra Company. She had never hated anyone more than, than she hated someone now. This murderer deserved nothing more than to rot and burn in Hell, with his flesh to be picked off, for the rest of eternity.

There was a low growl resonating within the room – Lilith cast a glance at Alucard, and saw the disgust on his face, and knew that he was feeling the same as she.

Lilith turned her face away, and gazed at Walter and Seras, "So what now," she asked, then continued, "I mean it's obvious for me, what we should do, but what about the rest of you," Lilith questioned, calmly and rationally.

Walter seemed to understand what Lilith was implying, "You are right, but we must await Sir Integra's orders."

Lilith frowned, "I seriously doubt that we can wait that long, or if we can afford to buy ourselves that kind of time," she said. She knew what she was talking about; in Deep Ground, they had these tests, and drills that required the same sort of thing.

These exercises were meant to question, one's own physical, and mental health, their endurance, their sanity, their emotions (for if one had them, then they would only be a problem, and it was best to let go of them, and simply be without any attachments whatsoever) – if one's comrades were under attack, then the one survivor would either make the decision to save their comrades, or proceed through the drill, and leave them all behind. In these practices, those who were left behind had died, and those who proceeded had survived, while those who chose to stay and help, had perished alongside with the ones left behind. (She had been forced to make a decision between the two, one too many times, so it was natural for her what she should decide).

However, Lilith quickly reminded herself, that this wasn't a drill, or test, this was real, and the soldiers working for Hellsing were actually dying, and second, this was Deep Ground.

Lilith knew she couldn't afford to be selfish, after all these weren't Deep Ground SOLDIERS, these were regular soldiers, serving and protecting, their loved ones, they had families.

She decided to think somethings through, this was full, surprise attack, and if it was on such a grand scale, then obviously guy couldn't be working alone.

"Walter," Lilith began in a no-nonsense sort of fashion, "I know a lot about these sort of situations, believe it or not, I have dealt with this before. This attack was very-well planned, and obviously whoever this guy is, he's not doing this alone, there is another," Lilith had another hunch, that had been nagging at her brain, "If there is another, and these two are working together, then they must be taking orders from someone up above from where they work. This is a full scale invasion."

It's been so long since Lilith had this sort war-attack and plan-a-strategy talk, not since her years in Deep Ground, it almost felt nostalgic.

She had been taking orders from Weiss, but of course he was only a puppet on strings, and obviously, so were these guys.

Now all three of them were staring at her; Walter looked at her, like he was thinking that she was right, he was contemplating what she said, Seras was looking at her, like she just grew a second head, and Alucard,...he still had his glasses on, and she couldn't see what he was thinking, or what his eyes were saying to her, but his mouth was set in a straight flat line.

Walter was about to say something, when another voice spoke over the phone speaker, and this time it was familiar:

_"Walter? What is your position?"_

Walter immediately straightened up and answered, "Miss Victoria's room in the sub-basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communications have been cut off, so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least four hours or five. In the meantime our current forces are defending the conference room with their lives." There was a short pause, then Integra spoke again calmly:

_"What do you recommend?"_

"Well for starters, please fortify the door to the conference room, since Alucard, Miss Victoria, and Miss Lilith are with me down in the sub-basement, I propose we divide into two teams; Alucard will head upstairs, while Miss Lilith, Miss Victoria and I will make our way towards the conference room," he reasoned.

_"How will you manage? The hallway's full of ghouls."_

Walter smirked, "How did you manage to find your way to Alucard's cell ten years ago?"

_"...The air ducts...Of course...!"_

"That seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll be there shortly. Good luck."

_"Walter? These animals are eating my people...! Show no mercy, do not let them leave the _ _grounds alive!_

There was a faint gleam, for what Lilith looked to be string, really sharp, strong string. "By your orders then Sir Integra." He answered.

Alucard snickered, "Oh..,does Walter Dolneaz, the Angel of Death ride again?"

Seras looked between the two, unsettled, "Huh? Come on! What are you two talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough," Alucard hissed.

"Put a veteran, an ex-mercenary, and a rookie together, and we'll have a normal soldier," Walter stated while thinking.

Lilith actually agreed

But there was still something that unsettled her.

She made the move to step forward, first, "Walter, if we are to be divided into teams, then shouldn't we be divided evenly?"

Walter was about to answer, but Alucard interrupted, with an arrogant reply, "I can handle an opponent, you should be more worried about yourself." His lips twisted into a haughty, and usual smile.

He turned as his red coat swayed, "This could actually end up being fun," he grinned maniacally, but something in his grin in and tone there was a hidden promise laced within it.

"Makes you wonder, you wonder, doesn't it," Seras asked dryly.

Lilith looked back at her, "Wonder what?"

Seras replied, "If there are any normal people working in this bloody place..."

Lilith smirked and turned to Walter, "I think that by now, from after everything I've seen, normal doesn't exist. There is nothing normal, because no one out in the world is truly normal."

Seras opened her mouth but left it at that.

Her raven haired friend, had a good point.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lilith crawled through the vent, as Walter crawled ahead of her, and Seras crawled ahead of him; the raven haired girl wished she was slightly smaller, at least there would be more room, and she would be able to fit into this small packed air duct. It was a miracle that all three of them could fit in here, much less crawl through it on their hands and knees. "Are we there yet," Lilith whispered hotly, and impatiently. Seras grunted up in front in agreement, as Walter answered calmly but with some difficulty, "Just a little further, Miss Lilith."

Lilith inwardly groaned, but bit her lip and stifled it.

Patience should have been a strong virtue, and often times it was for her, but now, that didn't seem to be the case.

After crawling for what seemed like hours, Walter finally stopped, "This is it."

All three of them were still, as Walter said to Seras, "Alright Miss Victoria, you go first." She pushed down onto the opening entrance, and it fell, then it hit somebody.

They grunted in surprise and pain, "Seras," Lilith snapped quietly, "Be careful!"

Seras grunted, and tried to squeeze through, but her behind was stuck, "I think I'm stuck," she declared.

Lilith frowned, "Well, you shouldn't have stuck your bum out first, it should have been your feet first," she informed.

Seras grunted and continued pushing through, wriggling around a little bit, then finally it fell through.

The blond woman fell through the vent and landed on someone; Lilith winced, she hoped that whoever her friend fell on, wasn't too seriously hurt.

Walter dropped down on next, on his hand then flipped forward, and landed gracefully on his feet.

Lilith was next and she stuck her feet out first, and jumped down onto her feet, and landed on them.

Walter glanced at Seras, "Are you alright Miss Victoria?"

Integra looked at them hopefully, "Seras! Lilith! Walter!"

Walter stepped forward, "I do apologize for the delay."

Lilith glanced at Seras who was sitting on one of the men of the Round Table Conference, "Seras I think you should get off of him," she pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest. Seras rubbed her head, "Hi...!" Lilith helped her up slowly, and then knelt down to the man, offering him her hand, "Are you okay?" He looked like a rather rotund, middle aged man with brown hair and a mustache, "Ah, yes, thank you, I'm alright." He looked rather nervous, from what Lilith could tell, and she could take a guess as to why.

She patted his shoulder comfortingly, offering him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry."

With that she stepped away from him, and moved to Integra, "So now what?"

Integra lit her cigar, "What do you think, Walter, Seras, Lilith?"

Lilith looked around the room, it was full of at least 12 older men, most of them middle aged, and most of them far older. They were staring at her, and Seras in a chilling silence.

"Walter and I might have something," Lilith realized that those words just left her mouth. "If you're willing to follow," she quickly added.

Everyone stared at her, Integra nodded grimly.

Lilith took a deep breath, and slowly began putting a plan together.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Little Hellsing chickie, we're coming to find you. Come on out and play little Hellsing, I promise it'll be a lot of fun. We just wanna torture you, kill you, maybe skull-fuck your corpse a couple of times, burn the house down to the ground, go home and masturbate, okay?"

"Okay, that's enough."

Jan looked around and saw a young raven haired girl standing off to the side, and fuck, he looked hot! "Well, hello, baby," Jan sneered, "And what's your name?" The girl gazed at him coldly, her stare almost reminded him of his brother Luke, "Didn't think Hellsing, had any hot chicks working for 'em," he taunted, "How about after this, we get outta here, and I fu-," a knife whizzed past his cheek, and before he knew his cheek was split into a cut, and the girl sniffed contemptuously, "You talk too much, you know that smart-ass."

This chick had a mouth on her, and was so fiery – his kind of woman.

He closed in on her, and now stood in front of her, she didn't even show she was afraid, not even a flinch, well, at least this chick was tougher than the men here.

He grabbed her chin forcefully, and yanked her forward, "How about you and I get outta here, and I fuck that little mouth of yours, eh?"

The girl glared at him, icily, and didn't say anything as his fingers dug into her face, tightening their hold onto her face.

"Fuck you're hot, up close. I could fuck you now! You should feel how hard I am, just thinking about fucking you into the blood soaked ground."

The girl swallowed, then after a moment, she did something that shocked the hell out of him; she spat in his face, he wiped his face, then glared at her, "You fucking bitch!" He slapped her across the face, sending her the floor.

A door opened slowly, Lilith looked up, "And now..."

Walter emerged, then there was a gleam, and a sudden rush, the ghouls behind him spurted out blood, Jan froze, and looked down at the girl as she slowly stood up, and pulling out a gun from her concealed holster.

"Oh dear. Did I miss? I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be." Walter stated as he drew closer towards Jan and his ghoul army. "My name is Walter Dolneaz. Butler to the Hellsing family and former master vampire hunter!" He released the strings, they lashed out, Jan's eyes widened, he snapped his fingers, barking out his command, "Fire!" Amidst the flurry of bullets, Walter dodged them all, with his strong strings. The ghouls continued firing but it looked like they weren't able to hit Walter, which made Lilith think that he didn't seem to need much help from her at all, so she would fall back, and wait until she felt there would be a time to intervene. As she watched Walter battle out with Jan, she couldn't help but worry, and wonder – was Alucard alright? She really wanted to go to him now; she didn't even get a chance to tell him anything about how she felt. Lilith wasn't able to tell him that she loved him. If he survived this, then it would be the first thing she did, she would make sure of it, and keep her promise.

Walter cut down the entire ghoul army, from behind Jan, only he was left standing, "I highly recommend pissing yourself," he mocked, "Followed by a course of praying to your infinite God!"

Jan laughed, then cackled maniacally, "Well, that's fucking great, cause' I gotta tell ya' plowin' through your people was really starting to bore the fuck outta me!"

He snapped his fingers, the ghouls left standing, lifted their shields, and got in front of him in the defensive position.

Walter remained calm, "Miss Victoria, now would be a good time for some support."

A large loud bullet fired, and took down a handful of those ghouls.

Walter ordered another fire, and Victoria followed the order.

Jan cursed at her "Oh fuck you!"

The vampire grabbed his armed guns and ran forward, Lilith crouched down getting ready for her defence, but he was heading for Walter, he fired at him, but Walter dodged gracefully yet again, "Like that you old fuck!"

Walter had his strings wrapped tightly around Jan's pierced lip rings, then pulled on of them out.

Seras ran forward, and tackled him down, pinning him down onto the floor, "I've got him, Walter, Lilith. Are you both alright?"

"Get off bitch, I'm supposed to be on top." Jan grunted.

Lilith bent down, "Well, you're not, so just shut, your annoying mouth, you're giving me headaches. Do you ever stop talking?"

Jan glared at her and was about to retort, but Walter, approached him, conversing with Victoria, "Impressive hold. Where did you learn it?"

"I was a police officer."

Jan growled, "Is these chicks the best you've got, no wonder you went down like a bunch of fucking pussies."

Lilith glared down at him, and out of impulse she kicked him in the face, "Ah!"

She didn't what just got into her, she never resorted to violence, about insults like these, but this guy was starting to get on her last nerves.

Walter began interrogating Jan, Lilith ignored his pathetic excuses – there was a cry of pain, Walter stepped on the man's hand; Lilith smirked, whatever that little piss-ant said must have angered Walter enough to stomp on it. "Young man the left one is next," he warned. Walter actually looked scary.

He crushed his hand, and Jan confessed, "We were following orders, alright? We were told to attack Hellsing Headquarters, and kill everyone we found inside. We were supposed to confirm the deaths of the Round Table, and your pet vampire."

So they weren't in this alone!

Someone else ordered this.

Lilith realized that she was right.

Walter also realized this, "You're not the only one in charge here. Who else?"

He laughed madly, "Wow! You're quick! Right now big brother Valentine is downstairs beating Alucard into a carpet stain!"

Everyone went rigid at this, including Lilith.

She felt everything inside her grow cold, "No," she whispered.

"_**Go to him."**_ Genesis's voice chided to her distantly.

She bolted away from her comrades and ran ignoring their calls for her to return.

Lilith had to find him, she had to find him and tell him that she loved him, she had to save him, now.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The dark haired girl didn't know how long they had been running for, but she had reached the sub-basement, now all she had to do was find Alucard's room. She only hoped that she wouldn't lose her way through these stony halls; Alucard...Was he alright? Was he really dying? She hoped that he wasn't – running through the halls, trying different rooms, she was close to giving up, but stopped when she saw a large black iron metallic door open. There was an ominous mist coming from it, and it was dark inside, there was cold coming from it, that made a chill crawl up her spine. She regained her breath again, and began to breathe evenly, she walked through the large doorway, and saw that the room was pitch black, but was dimly lit. There were two voices from inside, one was obviously Alucard, and the other she didn't recognize.

They were too far away, so she decided to get closer.

Slowly, and silently she crept up to where she could hear their voices coming from.

Lilith saw that she was already close, and stepped behind a wall, and peeked from behind it, there was a man with long blond hair, glasses, dressed in white, and he had shining green eyes, "So now I get to kill you and make my wildest dreams come true."

This man was sounding too confident.

Swallowing back a gasp, Lilith reached for her gun carefully and slowly – she looked down and checked it, there were was three bullets in it, if this man was not as strong, then maybe she would be able to take him down.

There was the sound of glass breaking, then the deafening sounds of two bullets; Lilith flipped the safety off, and peeked out from behind her hiding spot.

Alucard and his opponent were both down, Alucard leaning back, slumped into his chair, and the man in white down on the ground.

Both had distorted grins on there faces, Lilith couldn't help but feel disturbed.

They both laughed, slowly and hauntingly, then the white suited man began firing at Alucard, which the other vampire returned.

Alucard's opponent dodged, in an alarmingly fast pace, all there was just flashing, and blinding light; this man was fast!

"You've never seen anything like me before! I was designed to surpass you in every way! I was born to be your death!"

The enemy appeared before Alucard in a flash, their guns pointing at each others chests, the blond haired man had quickly noticed, that Alucard's weapon was locked and loaded.

He leaped away from him, and continued dodging Alucard's barrage of bullets, until one of them whizzed past him and exploded, blowing the door from its hinges.

Lilith ducked down, and kept her mouth tightly shut, as explosion cleared away.

The man looked stunned, "A pistol. Did that? Jesus..!"

She got a good look at his face, as she crouched down; but he turned his head away, as Alucard spoke, "Your reflexes are amazing," he gave mock-praised.

Lilith could see the man scowl, at him bitterly, "I told you, I'm completely different from any creature you've ever faced before." With a smirk the man raised his gun, and pointed it at Alucard, "I have the sum total of your vampiric power at my disposal, all of it and more."

Alucard was smirking back, widely; he gave a long, impressed whistle.

Having just about enough of being hidden, Lilith slowly stood up from her crouched position, and began to walk forward in quiet steps, one of her shoes creaked, gaining both of the male's attentions. Holding out her gun, she pointed it at the man clad in white, and glanced past him quickly, "Alucard? Are you...alright?" The No-Life King gazed at her through blood coated eyes, "You should be more careful, Lilith..." The woman frowned at him then turned her eyes back at blond haired man only to notice he was gone. She blinked in surprise, then a looked up, just in time to see a bullet sail past her face, and graze her cheek.

Lilith quickly dodged out of the way, and ducked behind the wall.

It almost hit her, luckily she got out of the way in time.

"Lilith!" Alucard growled from his seat, she looked at him, "Stay where you are!" He ordered, then commenced with firing the bullets from his gun.

The dark haired girl did as she was told, and watched from her spot.

They fired at each other, some hit Alucard, and he didn't even bother dodging any of them, they just hit him, but did nothing to him, while the other man just dodged them, in lightning speed, all the while shooting as many bullets into Alucard as possible.

Suddenly they stopped, and Alucard was on his feet, and he stood there with his head lowered, as he laughed coldly and madly. "...Heh, yes. Excellent! I haven't had this much fun in ages! Hehehe...What did you say your name was?..."

Lilith inwardly shuddered. It felt like he was getting high off this sort of thing.

She wanted to feel disgusted, but knew that she had no right to judge him like that, after all she was a killer once too. She was no better off in the beginning.

Lilith risked a long glance at the other man, and he looked terrified, which came as a surprise at first, he was so confident, and now so shaken, what had changed?

"It's...Luke, Luke Valentine." He tried not show the stutter in his voice, though there was a quiver in it.

So he was the other brother. The one that Jan was talking about.

"Luke...Valentine. It's obvious that your powers are beyond even the highest category of vampire...Releasing Control Art Restrictions systems 3...2...1...Approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Kromwell Invocation," Alucard raised his hands, and held them out in front of himself, "Ability restrictions lifted from limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent..." There was darkness now, everywhere – it spread out through everything, and was so thick, Lilith could only stare in muted, and stunned silence. There eyes...red eyes everywhere glaring through the darkness, Alucard was unleashing the full extent of his powers. This was an illusion meant to break, and cause psychological harm, to one's own sanity, affecting their mental state, with no reversing it, or any hope of curing it at all.

Lilith knew that Alucard was powerful, but she had no idea that this was the full extent of his powers.

She knew that she had felt something dark in him. It was similar to a hungry beast from straight out of Hell.

Biting her lip, and chewing on it, Lilith wasn't sure whether to close her eyes, and look away or to stare on, and risk ruining her own mental state.

Lilith shook her head – she wasn't completely fragile, she could handle this, after all she had survived Deep Ground for nearly 5 years.

"Now, Luke Valentine...It's time to educate you on how a real vampire does battle!" Alucard bellowed with sick and twisted glee.

Luke's eyes widened, as his mouth fell open in fear, and disgust. Alucard turned into a misty large dark shroud, with eyes, he barely looked human, or like himself anymore; he was distorted.

A monster launched from Alucard's shadow-shrouded body and jumped forward lunged forward, snapping it's jaws at Luke, and then it was followed by another – they snapped, and attacked Luke, as he jumped away from them, and dodged them again.

Something fell to the floor with a heavy thump – Lilith looked down and she felt bile rise to her throat; it was a corpse, with insects, centipedes crawling all over it. She made her choice, and looked away, letting her eyes close, as her lips moved a little then remained still.

Luke showed his disgust, projecting it vocally, and made a run for it towards the door, then looked in her direction and stopped.

Lilith gasped when she felt a rush of air, and someone standing behind her, "Well, don't you look tasty. You would make a great snack. Too bad I'll have to feed you to that monster, instead of keeping you for myself."

Luke Valentine grabbed her, roughly, she struggled and elbowed him in his gut, making him grunt; once he was distracted she made a break for it, until she felt him grab her from behind, and race away with her, "Put me down," she cried, "Let me go!"

The more she struggled, he growled in agitation, and turned her around and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground.

Blood trickled down her bottom lip, as Lilith struggled to stand, but was only swooped into Luke's arms again.

As he dragged her with him, Lilith heard a gunshot go off, and Luke grunt loudly in pain, he stumbled. She looked down and saw he was missing a leg, he released her, and she fell away from him, watching as he clutched his severed limb.

Alucard was hot on his heels.

Luke pathetically hobbled away towards his escape, past Lilith, but grabbing her arm, forcing her up off the ground and follow after him.

He was having some trouble because of his missing appendage, as he struggled to maintain his hold on Lilith, who attempted to struggle once again, and shove him away from her pursuer.

Luke wouldn't release her, then Lilith heard it, a piercing scream, the most horrible one she's ever heard. She dared herself to look, and her eyes widened – Luke's other leg had been shot off too.

Lilith pulled herself up, and was about to move away from him, but he latched onto her leg, "Where do you think you're going?"

He sounded like he was in pain, but didn't look to be bothered by missing his feet.

Grabbing her down, he forced her in front of him, and pointed his gun at her head; Lilith looked to the side, Alucard was right behind them in his large, big black heavy shrouded mist.

"What are you? What in the hell are you," Luke yelled.

Alucard released a powerful snarl, "Come on. Get up! Attack me! You've only suffered the loss of your legs," Alucard appeared from within the mist, and was holding Luke's leg, "Summon up your familiars," he commanded, maniacally, "Transform your body," Luke shook, Lilith could feel his body trembling against hers, as Alucard's eyes glittered dangerously, "Heal your legs and stand up." With that, Alucard crushed Luke leg with his bare palm, "The evening is still so young," he purred salaciously, "Come on," he ordered, "Hurry. Hurry. Hurry! Hurry! Pull yourself together! The fun has just begun! Come on. Hurry," he roared in excitement.

Lilith stared at him in stunned silence, Luke looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Monster!" Luke shouted angrily, and fearing for his own life.

Alucard's insane grin dropped immediately, Lilith looked up at Luke, her eyes staring up at him.

He was nothing but a coward.

Alucard's form wavered, but then just like that the mist around him faded, and the illusion broke, "So," he whispered with a low hiss, "I see you for what you really are! You're pathetic! Nothing but a useless snivelling lump of meat!" Alucard's voice rose, with every word, but Luke interrupted him, "Shut up!" He held his gun up to Lilith's head, pressing the barrel down against her temple, "You're nothing but the Hellsing Family toy," Luke fired at him heatedly, in defiance, "A dog for the Church of England! Not even fit to call himself a vampire! A puppet-"

Alucard growled loudly, "SILENCE!"

The No-Life King smirked with a sneer, "I'm a dog, then you're dog food." A black dog with multiple red eyes lunged forth, heading right at his opponent.

Luke gasped in fear, increasing his hold onto her, pressing the gun down harder, "Stay back! I'll kill her!"

It was closing in on them, and on instinct Lilith closed her eyes – she felt herself being grabbed and pushed aside, and her body hitting the wall, and crumbling onto the floor.

She could hear blood spattering all over the floor, and some growls, and teeth crunching into flesh; some blood landed on her face, and arm, the dog was growling as it chewed onto the last remaining remnant of him – his arm.

Then she heard Alucard speak, "Is that really all you had? Such shame," he was taunting what was left of his enemy, "I overestimated you. As a vampire, you were just a pathetic piece of shit, now you're nothing but dog shit. The one upstairs didn't seem like much, but they're having more trouble with him than expected." Lilith slowly lifted herself up from the ground and leaned her body against the wall, resting it against the cool stone surface. She looked up, and saw Alucard making his way to her – she was feeling drowsy and tired; he was now standing over her, then he knelt down, "Is...it sounds like it's all over, now," Lilith whispered to him weakly giving him a lazy, but warm smile.

"Yes..." he answered in an odd, but mellow tone; where did his wild untamed way go? Maybe he was bipolar, Lilith told herself.

She felt a hand touch her face, then move down underneath her chin, and lift it up, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "You're bleeding," he pointed out, in a faint, but darkened voice.

Lilith winced as she felt his gloved hand, touch her cheek, where she had been first slapped by Jan Valentine, and then later punched by Luke Valentine, and now-

Oh, crap!

Lilith's eyes snapped open in alarm – Jan Valentine was still upstairs and so were those ghouls, and she had just abandoned Walter and her friend, Seras right when they needed her most.

Shit!

Lilith cursed herself, and attempted to stand, "Damn it! I need to get to the others! I just left them,..,ah, damn," she stumbled and leaned against the wall for support but was stopped, by a strong, hand.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Alucard was holding her arm, in a light grip, "They're fine..., don't worry," he reassured her, then began closing the distance between them, "Besides...you're exhausted, so...," his voice trailed off, pleadingly, "Don't,...don't leave."

His voice was oddly calm, and almost serene, but Lilith stared up at him, and felt herself slowly giving into his charm, and his pleas.

"O...Okay...," she said quietly, and allowed herself to sink back down onto the ground.

Once seated, Lilith looked up at him; he looked at her with different shining eyes – they weren't sadistic, murderous or insane, like they were earlier. They shared a long look with one another, to Lilith Alucard's eyes looked beautiful, so very beautiful. "Do you still think that I'm a monster," Alucard asked in a soft voice, as bitter words came forth from such a velvet tongue. Lilith gazed at him, with forlorn eyes, "...No...I never did," she answered genuinely with a soft, and loving voice, "I'm sorry, Alucard, I was wrong...about you and everything, I've said...I never wanted to say those things to you, and hurt you. The fact that what I said hurt you, means that you have feelings," Lilith said, still not taking her eyes off of him, as she continued in her softened voice, "Monsters...don't have feelings, they can't feel...but you can, and that makes you more human...than the ones we're fighting upstairs..." She looked an saw how his face changed.

He looked speechless, his eyes swarmed with so many emotions, making them glow and shine brightly, almost like the sun.

Alucard was truly beautiful. Lilith knew she had been a fool for not seeing it sooner, but he was such a beautiful, and amazing creature.

The mist-like black dog was still present, and Lilith looked up at it, with fearless eyes, then slowly raised her hand, "Here...boy...good dog," she chided to it.

Maybe she was out of her mind, for doing this but she didn't care.

She was done caring about what other people think.

Lilith could feel the dog's smoky fur against her fingers, as she petted, and stroked its fur, it growled a little, then began to slowly purr. It made her smile more.

"See," she whispered to the air.

Soon the dog disappeared, and it was just her and Alucard; he was looking at her with transfixed and focused eyes. "I'm sorry Alucard," Lilith's lip trembled miserably.

He gazed at her, his eyes glowed warmly, with an unnamed emotion, but for Lilith it looked like...affection, and desire. Love.

Lilith gave him a sweet, and endearing smile, "Alucard," she rasped gently, "I never got to finish, what I was about to say to you before, when I was apologizing to and telling you about my revelation, I realized something, and when I thought you were being hurt, and beaten, I became worried," she lowered her head, not sure if she should look at him but despite that she went on, "I thought you were killed," her voice trembled, "and...that only made me more sure of my revelation...I..." she stammered, as her voice began turning into a faint sob.

"Lilith," Alucard spoke to her in a hushed tone, telling her to go on.

"...I realize that I really do...love you...," Lilith lowered her head, "I love you."

A long silence followed, and Lilith thought that Alucard vanished, leaving her alone; after all in her mind she believed she deserved it, after the things she said to him.

But when she dared herself to look up, he was still there, looking down at her, his eyes now gleaming warmly, and brightly, but not with blood lust – they were shining with affection, "Lilith," he said softly, and warmly.

Lilith lowered her head, closed her eyes and let her tears fall, not caring if he saw.

Then she felt his hand underneath her chin, lifting her face upwards, to face his. He leaned forward, their faces were close to each other, this was too agonizing for them both, and that's when Lilith realized what he wanted, so this time she decided to do something. Bravely and boldly she closed the distance between them, and pressed her lips against Alucard's, in a soft, and chaste, but loving kiss. After a moment of surprise, Alucard immediately responded to her kiss, and moved his head closer, kissing her back with a raw passion, Lilith lifted her arms, and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. He licked her lips with his tongue, she parted her lips for his tongue to slither into her mouth – his tongue met hers, she flicked against his tongue shyly, making him growl lowly in the back of his throat. She hesitated, thinking she did something wrong, but that was quickly dismissed when his tongue sought hers again, and they began having a little playful duel.

For Lilith it almost felt like time had frozen and become still, and just about the whole world was involved in this kiss.

She had no idea, how long this lasted for, but didn't care even though she was starting to run out of air; this moment was too perfect, and surreal and nothing was going to ruin it.

Alucard pressed against her harder, making her cry out and him pull away from her, "What is it," he asked in what looked like concern over her. Lilith gazed at him, "It wasn't you, it's just, that," she hesitated, but went on, "This side of my face really hurts," she pointed to her right cheek.

There was a bruise on it she could feel from Alucard carefully touching and prodding it with his gentle fingers, "How did you get it to hurt like that," he asked lowly.

Lilith chewed on her bottom lip nervously before answering, "Well, Jan, the vampire upstairs, slapped me," there was a low growl coming from Alucard's chest, "...and the one you just killed, Luke, he punched me in the same place...," she explained.

Alucard growled louder, and gritted his teeth, "I'll kill him, that little," Lilith stopped him by grabbing his arm, "No, it's okay, it'll heal. Don't worry. Just...," he stared at her, with the eyes of a hawk.

Lilith swallowed hard, "Just...please don't leave me..." She pleaded, taking his hand in hers, holding close to her chest.

His eyes softened, as they emitted that warm glow again, that Lilith had come to love so dearly, "Never," he drew his face closer to hers, while promising, "Never."

Lilith smiled, leaning her head against his, "Thank you."

Alucard stared at her, in a hypnotic sort of way, making Lilith frown curiously, then she opened her mouth to ask, but stopped when she saw him lean his head down, and say to her in his velvet smooth, voice, "You're bleeding..."

Lilith remembered the blood that trickled down her chin, from her bottom lip, and slowly raised her hand to touch it, but was stopped by Alucard.

He grabbed her hand, grasping it with his own, then leaned forward, flicked out his tongue, and slowly licked the blood from her chin.

She shuddered from the slithering feel of it, but willed herself to relax; she knew she should have been repulsed by this, but for some reason it didn't. Maybe because it was Alucard doing it to her – his tongue lightly brushed against the corner of her bottom lip, where the blood was trickling from.

It felt good in a twisted sort of way, Lilith couldn't bring herself to pull away; but she knew that the situation she was in, could become dangerous any minute – he was a vampire.

If she acted in any wrong way, then it could get ugly really fast.

That's why she had to act as if nothing was wrong, and maintain her composure, but she couldn't deny that this felt amazing in a sick, perverse way.

He was trying to nurse her wound, by licking the blood, and cleaning her.

His tongue slid against her skin, in a careful and soothing way, when the blood was almost gone, Alucard started doing little kitty-licks, then pulled away.

Their eyes met, Lilith could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, as Alucard eyed her, then gave her a smile, "Any other injury you have that needs to be cleaned?" She could tell that he was only teasing, and would snap at him for a remark like that, but only gave a lighthearted chuckle, "You," she slapped his shoulder playfully.

He grinned at her, and scooped her into his arms; she didn't protest, in fact, she leaned against him, "Where are you taking me?" She asked softly.

Alucard smirked, "To my domain, where you belong, my sweet."


	4. Chapter 4

_Blood on the Walls: Chapter 4 Blood Love_

Lilith's body was limp and motionless, as she was seated on Alucard's lap, feeling him stroke her now unbound, loose hair, running his fingers through it. She had never felt so content before, the only time she felt safe and content was with Genesis. And she not only felt love for Alucard, but she felt safe and content around the Vampire King. He hummed lowly, with satisfaction, "It feels like silk," he murmured coaxingly, then leaned in, inhaling the scent of her hair. It smelled wonderful, just like he knew it would; she must take good care of it. Lilith smiled bashfully, "Thank you," she nuzzled against his chest affectionately, they were both content in silence. Neither of them felt the need to say anything, their silence spoke for them – for the first time in a long time, Alucard felt what it was like to be with someone intimately, to not have someone be afraid of him. The feeling of having a lover by his side.

The raven haired girl felt so many swirling emotions in her, she had never felt this way around anyone, not Sephiroth, and not even Genesis. Being with Alucard was something different, after all it was her first time being with a vampire (aside from Vincent, of course, but they were only friends). Lilith gave him an upwards glance and smiled warmly, "I like it here," she said tenderly before continuing in softened tone, but he heard her perfectly, "It's quiet, peaceful, a wonderful place to think, and dream." Alucard looked down at her, and his arm around her waist pulled her closer to him, "Then stay," he purred amorously, "And we'll dream together. We have eternity." The girl smiled up at him, lifting her hand to touch his face affectionately, stroking it, feeling the cool skin, revelling its smoothness, "I want to. But people will wonder where we are. And they'll start suspecting something."

Alucard's eyes met hers, "You don't want anyone to know," he hissed accusingly.

Lilith looked up at him in alarm, and a little hurt, "No, that's not it at all. It's just," she breathed deeply, before going on, "Integra is your master, and what if she doesn't tolerate this. After all we are working together, and we both know to not let this interfere with what we do."

Alucard was silent, and Lilith sighed looking away, "Personally," she spoke slowly, "I really don't care if everyone knows, or if they even talk about us," Lilith allowed a little smile to make its way onto her face, "They can do whatever they want, just like we can. I don't care. I've never been the type to care. I just want to be happy, and I deserve that don't I, and so do you," she paused and glanced back at him with a bright smile, "So to answer your question, yes I do want everyone to know," she declared boldly. The No-Life King was stunned at her bold answer, and couldn't help but grin widely; he knew he thought it before but it just never got old, this girl really was something else.

He threw his head back and laughed lowly and hauntingly, "Wonderful...Yes! Excellent!"

Lilith smiled, it reached her eyes, making them light up magnificently. Alucard saw how fiercely they glowed when she glared, but when she smiled, they shined, as bright as the sun.

She looked at him, her eyes full warmth, and kindness, and affection, "I meant everything I said just now. Let them know, and let them talk, it doesn't bother me."

Alucard leaned and kissed her cheek, allowing his lips to linger on the soft, smooth, creamy flesh, then pulled away, "My love...," he purred deeply, making the heat rise to her cheeks, adding faint shade of red to them, as she smiled so lovingly.

Leaning back into his chair, pulling her against him, he stared up at the ceiling, **'So do you still think ****I'm nothing, Abraham? Then take a closer look,'** he taunted his old dead Master mockingly.

"Lilith," he whispered her name, making her lift her head, to gaze at him, "Yes, Alucard?"

Alucard smiled, "Say it again."

Lilith stared at him, then sighed with a lighthearted smile, "I love you."

The Vampire King grinned, "Again," he said teasingly.

The raven haired girl chuckled, "I love you. And I don't care what others think."

At those words Alucard turned her face, holding both sides of it with his two hands, then leaned in and sealed her lips with his.

For Lilith, the world felt still again with this kiss; in the back of her mind she wondered, how it is that he could always have such an affect on her, how his kisses could feel this way. Lilith moved her lips against his slowly, and longingly – she felt his tongue lick her lips for entrance, and willingly opened her mouth for him. His tongue intertwined with hers, hers met his, lightly, but ardently; he wrapped his arms around her thin frame, refusing to let go. Her floral, innocent scent wafted in through his nostrils, and he could feel his throat aching for at least one drop of her blood, if it was one drop then it would be enough to satisfy his thirst. It also didn't help the fact that her lips felt so soft and warm against his, that he almost growled deep within his throat. But he didn't want to frighten her away – this girl had no idea what she was doing to him.

They held the kiss for as long as possible, Lilith wished it could have lasted a little longer, Alucard desired the same thing, but one of them needed air.

Their heads rested against one another, as they gazed at each other, longing and desire shined in Alucard's red molten amber eyes – Lilith's breath hitched, she had never noticed that there was a golden tint to them. Her eyes glowed with love, and affection; she leaned closer, they could feel each others breaths puffing against each others lips. She gave his lips a quick innocent peck, his thumb rubbed against her soft cheek, "The sun's coming up soon," he stated, with a darkened look. Lilith sighed, while resting her brow against his, "I don't want to leave you," she whispered unbearably, "But if the sun comes up, you'll be asleep, and I don't want to bother you," Lilith said as her eyes glimmered beautifully.

Alucard smiled, "I'll come to you tonight, before you go to sleep." He stated confidently in a firm, but impassioned tone.

Lilith gazed at him, her smile full of hope, and light, "Okay. I'll wait for you then."

With regret, she removed herself from his lap, and was about to step away, but paused, when she felt a hand grab her wrist, making her turn around. He was holding her, "Alucard," she murmured in question.

Alucard gazed at her, "Promise me you'll wait forever," he pleaded in a breathy way.

Lilith smiled reassuringly, "Of course, I'll wait, and I'll keep on waiting," she promised him, her eyes shining with affection, "Forever," she swore.

Smiling contentedly, he lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckle of her hand, relishing the warm, wonderful feel of it. "Have a good rest, Alucard," Lilith wished to him.

Alucard hummed glowingly, "Thank you, love. I'll see you tonight."

Smiling, Lilith nodded with a glimmering smile, and turned and began walking towards the stairs, where the door was. For the first time she felt like she could float, like her heart had wings, and it was soaring to places so high, that she could only dream of reaching. She felt like for the first time (aside from Genesis) that she was truly in love. Walking up the stairs, Lilith ascended slowly and in no hurry at all; once at the top, she pushed the door open, with a creak, stepped out, and closed it leaving the room in darkness, while she stepped into the light.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilith hummed lightly, as she walked down the hall, with a bounce in her step – the sun shined through the window, as if the Sun itself could sense, and feel her happiness. She felt like nothing could ruin her mood, that nothing could dampen her spirits today; glancing up ahead, Lilith saw someone familiar, "Seras, good morning," Lilith greeted her with a smile, but it was quickly dropped, "Um, what are doing up in the morning? You're a vampire, aren't you supposed to be asleep," she asked curiously. The blond girl looked at Lilith, her eyes looked saddened, "Morning, Lilly," her voice sounded so lifeless. Lilith frowned in concern, "What's wrong, Seras?"

The police woman flinched, and lowered her head, "Could I sleep in your room?"

Lilith stared at her in surprise, but slowly nodded her head, "Sure. But how come?"

Seras groaned miserably, "I killed them...all of them...," she buried her face in her hands. Lilith's eyes clouded over in concern, and worry; she stepped closer to her, placing her hand on her shoulder, soothingly, "Hey,...it's okay. Come on, we can go into my room."

The raven haired girl led the way, guiding the blond towards the direction of her room. Once there, Lilith opened her door, and they walked in, Lilith closed the door behind them, and Seras flopped down on the bed, burying her face into the sheets, releasing a muffled groan.

Smiling kindly, Lilith took a seat beside her friend, "So tell me what happened, Seras?"

Her blond friend's saddened eyes met Lilith's curious violet ones, "After we captured Jan Valentine, and destroyed his ghouls, he got away, then turned the Hellsing soldiers into ghouls," Seras paused, and Lilith's hand flew to her mouth silencing a gasp, "I tried to get away, I didn't want to fight them, but...I...I lost control," Seras gulped back the lump forming in her throat, "...and I killed them all...!" The blond haired girl buried her face into her hands, and wept silently with abandon. Lilith stared at her weeping, disheartened friend, with a remorseful expression, "Oh, Seras," Lilith muttered quietly, and carefully approached her friend, and hugging her comfortingly, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry, Seras."

Her friend wept into her shirt, while Lilith stroked her back softly, trying to calm her, "Seras," Lilith whispered to her, "It wasn't your fault. You had to do it. They weren't themselves anymore," she spoke to Seras softly, "They weren't human anymore, they died long ago.

Seras lifted her head, and stared at her tearfully, Lilith only felt more guiltier, when she looked at her, "What happened to Jan?"

Her blond friend sniffled, "He's dead. There was a chip in him, and they activated it, so whoever it was that was controlling them, killed them."

Lilith felt her stomach churn; a chip? As in a computer chip? The very same kind of chip that the Restrictors' used to control the Tsviets, and all of Deep Ground? This was all too familiar.

"Did he say anything, before he died," Lilith asked gazing at Seras with a straight face.

Seras gave a half-nod, "Yes, he did. He said, beware the Millennium."

Lilith frowned in thought about that, wondering what it could mean, but held her tongue, and decided to switch the subject. Regarding her friend with a smile, "Hey Seras, do you mind if I change out of these clothes?"

Her friend returned the smile, "Sure, go ahead."

Lilith smiled, walking towards the closet, opening it, and began searching for a change of clothes, then called to Seras over her shoulder, "Do you want to try some on? There's a bunch of clothes in here," she tried lightening up the atmosphere.

Seras looked up and smiled, "Sure. I'd love to." She stood up off the bed, and sauntered over to join Lilith in the closet.

The raven haired girl pulled out another pair of clothes, handing them to her, while clutching onto her change of clothes, "Come on, let's see how we look in them."

They spent an hour or two trying on, and looking at clothes, Seras decided to sit down and take a break, while Lilith wanted to try on one more outfit. Seras watched as Lilith stripped off her shorts, and then next her top, leaving herself only in her undergarments (panties and bra). "Hey Seras," Lilith said grabbing a pair of jeans; her friend glanced at her, "Yeah, Lilly?" Lilith started putting the pants on bending over, and slipping them on, with her back facing her friend, "Could you please hand me that sweater, the burgundy colored one?" Seras nodded, "Sure," then reached for said sweater, and was about to walk over and hand it over her, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Lilith's skin looked so soft, and smooth, the smell coming from it, was so appealing,...mouthwatering! As she gazed at her friend's exposed back seeing it move, with soft sensuous muscles and juicy healthy veins, she could see the healthy virgin blood coursing through them.

The scent burned her nose, and her throat, her eyes began to turn red slowly, and her fangs slowly reveal themselves.

But her friend was unaware.

Seras started drawing closer to Lilith, licking her lips; her human side screamed at her to stop this, but she didn't know how she could stop herself. Just then at that moment, she felt a sharp pain flare in her chest, and an angered voice assault her mind, _**"You will not touch her Police Girl!" **_her Master roared. Seras winced at his tone, and harsh command; the way he said it, was like she was not his servant, but his own common enemy. Slowly the redness in her eyes receded, and Seras felt her thirst die down – she couldn't believe she almost ate her friend.

Lilith didn't seem to notice the internal struggle, and turned to her, "Oh good, thanks," she chirped breezily, and took the sweater from her blond friend's hands, and began putting it on over her head, then sliding it on over the rest of her exposed torso, and flat, thin smooth stomach.

Seras took a deep shaky breath, and regained her composure.

Her friend was finally dressed, and turned to her, with a bright smile, "How does it look?"

The blond draculina stared dazedly, and blinked stunned, "Oh,...um, you look good, Lilly?" The raven haired girl smiled at her, "Thank you, but probably not as good as you."

Seras smiled appreciatively, "Thank you. But you are definitely lovely, and you have such a lovely figure, you know that," she pointed it out.

Lilith smiled back, as they stepped out of the closet, and back into the bedroom, Lilith splayed out on the bed, and sighed, closing her eyes.

Seras flopped down next to her, onto her stomach, watching Lilith lie on her back.

At first, when she met her, Seras Victoria thought that Lilith was the oddest, and strangest girl, she had ever met, but that impression was quickly retracted, when Lilith and her became friends. How she had first met her on the shooting range, how perfectly she fired that bullet like a professional marksman. Something about her new friend almost seemed otherworldly, the way her eyes always seemed to shine, or the mysterious pale blue luminescent glow in them. Having eyes like Lilith's was almost unnatural, it almost made her look like some sort of alien in humanoid form; perhaps that was the reason for her Master's attraction towards Lilith. She didn't look anything human, and Seras noticed one other thing about her strangely lovely friend – she had faint scars on her back, very thin, welt-like faint scars on travelling up and down the length of her back. They didn't look like whipping marks, they were thinner than that, but they looked like they had been there for quite some time; it made Seras wonder where exactly her new friend came from.

"Say Lilly," Seras asked curiously, making her friend peek at her lazily, "Yeah Seras?"

"Where did you come from?" Seras asked right away.

She saw Lilith visibly tense, but relax herself, "From...far away...really far away," she whispered then covered her mouth as she yawned tiredly.

Seras frowned, wanting to ask more, but stopped herself when she saw that her friend looked tired, and decided to not press the subject anymore.

Soon Seras yawned, and curled up next to Lilith, "I'm going to rest for awhile," she mumbled, Lilith nodded, "Me too."

XOXOXOXOXO

When Lilith opened her eyes, she could see from the large window, the sky was already a dark blue shade; night was fast approaching. There was crescent moon already out – Lilith smiled in excitement, and anticipation, then turned to her side, only to see that Seras wasn't lying beside her anymore. Sitting up, she stretched her limbs and muscles, feeling some parts crack; Lilith stood off the bed, and was about to move to the window, until a knock came from her door, and muffled voice spoke through, "Miss Lilith are you in," it was Walter. Lilith looked at the door and went to go open it, "Hello Walter," she answered, opening the door. The butler gave her a polite smile, and courteous bow, "Good evening Miss Lilith, if you will follow me please, Sir Integra is expecting you," he stated professionally Lilith noticed, his tone that time.

She followed after him, "Just me," she asked.

"Oh, no, not just you, Miss Victoria, will be there, and of course Sir Integra herself. We will be welcoming, new members to Hellsing," the Hellsing butler inform.

Lilith nodded, continuing to follow after him in silence, while her thoughts travelled through her mind; it was already evening, and Alucard would be coming to visit her, soon – Lilith couldn't help but worry and wonder what would happen if she was late, or if she ended up making him wait.

She hoped that this would end quickly, so she could hurry back to him.

Without realizing that he stopped, Lilith accidentally walked into Walter's back, "Sorry," she squeaked softly, lowering her head, feeling her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

He nodded, and stepped aside, and motioned for her move ahead of him.

"So what? Are we going to be fighting in London," a male nasal voice asked in annoyance; Lilith looked around and about the room, and saw a large number of men, dressed in army suits, with weapons strapped to them.

Lilith let out a weak little cough – awful lot of men in here...Though it was then she realized all eyes were on her – one man approached her, from the group, "You workin' here too?"

"Yeah," she answered briefly, then turned her head away staring at the rest of the men, they turned away, turning back to their conversation.

Another piped in, "Since when do we work security jobs?"

"I didn't sign up to chaperone some rich asshole," another stranger added his two cents in.

Finally a man with heavy, thick accent spoke up, "My god you people...! I really can't think of any other way to put this," Lilith gazed at the man, who was talking, giving him a hard look; long brown hair, tied up in a braid, cascaded loosely over his shoulder like a rope, from what she could tell he had one eye covered with a patch, which told her that he was indeed a military man, or had some experience in battle, but she could see his other eye, it was green, he was dressed in a ragged military uniform, and was wearing a hat one his head. "So here it is," he said with a dry, humourless smile, and nonchalant facade, "They are going to be paying us to kill monsters."

The man next to him, looked stunned, "They're gonna be payin' us to do what?" The other men glanced surprised at their leader, (Lilith assumed he was the one in charge of this group).

Two men near them snickered, "You gotta be kiddin' me."

"It's true," the ever proud, and cool Integra swept into the room, ever calm, and vigilant, Lilith stepped back, revealing the proud, stoic woman, all eyes were on the blond haired woman "The enemies are immortal creatures, who sustain themselves by drinking human blood." Her glasses gleamed, as she smiled vindictively, "Your job, gentlemen, is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic, and holy water," she smiled cruelly, "Put a stake through its heart, cut of its head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at the crossroads," she looked up, "For further instructions consult Bram Stoker." She ended her speech there.

Lilith blinked curiously; Bram Stoker? Dracula? That was what Integra was talking about? But that was only a book.

"That's just ridiculous," one sneered, making Lilith turn around, to glance at the man who spoke, "Everybody knows there's no such thing as vampires."

Integra spoke up immediately, "Then everyone is quite mistaken. Or more accurately, we've helped them maintain a state of blissful ignorance. For over a century, the Hellsing Organization has served the British Empire, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness. The vampire in particular."

She arrogantly raised her head, smirking cockily, "For those of you who still need convincing," Integra pointed off to the far right, "I present to you a genuine vampire." Lilith followed her finger and almost scoffed.

Seras! Well, that explained why she was not in her room anymore.

Lilith suddenly gave a rather odd, and crooked smile – Integra threw her a sharp, and scolding look, that a parent would give their child for saying something uncalled for.

The leader stood up, making a noise of surprise, "Oh no. Just hold on. You?"

He began moving towards Seras, a smirk on his face, while he scratched his cheek, sheepishly, "You are really a vampire?"

The man now stood in front of her, as she answered with a nervous smile, that Lilith recognized all too well, "Yes. I am. Hello."

She smiled politely though insecurely, and uncertainly, as he stared at her, incredulously, while sizing her up; Seras gave him a sheepish grin, revealing one of her fangs.

Then he smirked, and let out a half laugh, the rest of the men behind him laughed as well.

Lilith felt the corner of her mouth twitch, as Seras glanced at Integra for help, "I get the feeling they're laughing at me sir."

Integra sniffed, "Then show them something to make them stop, Police Girl," she ordered.

Seras saluted her "Right of course, sir!" Turning to the man towering above confidently, the blond girl snapped her fingers, "Come on," she declared.

Lilith watched the man remain silent, probably stunned by the forwardness of the woman, then he peeled into loud fits of laughter, "If this is supposed to be a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's Monster," he closed in on Sera, but was pushed back by a sudden flick to the forehead, Lilith felt her lips curve into a smile. The man looked up stunned as blood trickled down his face; Seras flicked him again, and again, until he flew all the way across the room. To Lilith it appeared harmless, but judging from him groans, and grunts, she could tell that he was in pain, and so was his pride from the looks of it.

"Captain!"

Their Captain sat himself up abruptly, "She's some kind of monster. She kept poking me, and it happened so fast, my head was just..." he rambled on.

He frowned, and declared, "I don't believe it. You're really telling me that girl is a vampire," he questioned holding his head, obviously still dazed.

"Damn right, she is!" Lilith felt her heart skip a beat, she knew who it was instantly – whirling around she saw that it was Alucard. There he came, right through the wall, like an apparition, "The Police Girl may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire," he sneered with that same wide grin present as always on his face.

The men froze, some lurched back, in fear and surprise, and a few others in awe.

Alucard snickered, "What a pathetic bunch of snivelling cowards. Do you really think they'll be of any use to us," his question was directed at Integra.

Lilith shifted in her spot and looked off to the side, where Seras was, she tried to make herself scarce in front of him.

Walter came in, "My deepest apologies ma'am," he appeared in the doorway, "I did try to stop him."

Alucard scoffed dryly, "These men are going to be guarding me while I sleep. I wanted to take their measure," it sounded more like he was making an excuse, Lilith couldn't help but smile; it was so odd to see a vampire as strong as Alucard, make excuses. Walter turned to Integra addressing something with her, Lilith knew it was none of her business, so she looked from Alucard, who was now staring at her, with an even wider grin on his face than the one he had entered with. Biting on her bottom lip, Lilith looked away from him, and to the Captain still on the floor – he was still bleeding. Sauntering over to him, she asked him in an addressing manner, "You...want me to take a look at that for you?" She held out her hand to him, he stared at it, then up at her, now that she was getting a better look at him, she did admit that he did look handsome in a dashing, and roguish sort of way, but even he seemed to pale in comparison to Alucard. "Are you a vampire too," he asked her.

Lilith looked at him with no expression, "No. No, I'm not."

He looked relieved and smiled, "Well, then please do, mon petite belle." Then he took her hand, and she pulled him up. Lilith flinched, when she thought she heard faint growling coming from behind her, and eyes burning into her back.

She opened her mouth, and took a deep breath, releasing his hand quickly, "My name is Lilith. Now please let me treat you."

Lilith sat before the man, and began bandaging his face, still feeling the eyes burning into the back of her skull, "My name is Captain Pip Bernadotte," he said while she pressed the wet bandage onto his brow. The 17 year old nodded, and glanced at the men from behind his shoulder, "And these men are...?"

Pip grinned, "They are my men, the Wild Geese."

Lilith's lips twitched, her hands stilled for a moment, but they kept on going – mercenaries, eh?

She nodded, and then finally finished her task, then straightened up, and excused herself, "Excuse me, Mr. Bernadotte."

With that she left the room, dismissing all of its surroundings, and strode quickly over to where her room was.

Opening the door, she stepped inside, and closed it, locking it behind her; she sauntered over to her bed, and sat down on it. Lilith waited in silence, occasionally glancing at the clock – it was only 10:45, and night already. So much of the day has gone by, so quickly, that she could hardly believe it. She shifted slightly in her seat, when a strange sensation overcame her; she couldn't shake off the feeling that the walls had eyes, and all of them were glued on her. Lilith drew in a deep, slow and steadied breath, and silently released it, then willed herself to remain still, but she was not afraid, and she proved it by boldly choosing to say something, "Ah...Alucard," she whispered, mentally kicking herself for speaking so weakly, and this time as she spoke her voice rose, "Alucard, is that you? If it is, could you please show yourself, otherwise, I would feel really stupid, talking to myself," she said the last part humorously, hoping that it would draw a chuckle from the No-Life King.

She was right!

A deep rumbling silent, velvet laugh echoed around her room – he was laughing.

Lilith felt a small grin slowly make its way onto her face; looking around her room, she saw that the darkness seemed to spread, but she felt no fear nor panic, in its stead was rejoice, and excitement.

"Hello, Alucard," she said pleasantly.

"...Good evening, my little love." He came through her wall transparently, and materialized, there was a relaxed, beaming, half-grin on his face. How sweet. His lover decided to wait for him – she had stayed true to her promise.

Lilith stood up off the bed, and smiled at him, "How was your sleep?"

Alucard glided forward to her, "Dull," he grumbled his grin slowly dropped, as he continued, "Whenever I'm in that so-called dungeon, it is desolate, and dark." Lilith gave him a sympathetic smile, and nodded her head in understanding; she could relate, after all, Deep Ground wasn't exactly what she considered a cozy place to sleep and rest in. Even after 5 years in there, Lilith still found it hard to sleep in a place like that. There were many nights, she was restless, and could not sleep at all, (either the screams would keep her up, or she couldn't sleep simply because it would never come to her), or other nights, that she would spend deep below the Shinra ruins, beneath Deep Ground, where Genesis was trapped, and how she would spend hours watching him, and finally the other nights when she couldn't sleep, she would find ways to keep herself awake. The few hours she did manage to get some sleep, it was in her assigned quarters, where she would spend the nights tossing and turning.

It was like Genesis had once quoted to her from LOVELESS, _'The wandering soul knows no rest...'_

"Love," a dark, flowing voice chided to her in concern, making Lilith snap her head up at him in alarm, "Oh. Um, I'm sorry. Mind repeating yourself?"

Alucard gazed at her through his glowing yellow goggles, "You grew quiet, and I was only wondering if you were troubled by something."

Lilith smiled at him with gentle-shining eyes, "I'm alright, and there's no need to worry, I was just lost in my thoughts is all. Just a memory is all."

The Vampire King stared at her, then stepped closer to her, and reached out his hand, and stroked her cheek, "Oh, what a tortured life you led."

The raven haired girl frowned, "What do you mean, Alucard?"

Alucard eyed her through his goggles, "Your memories, your feelings, your life. They are ingrained into my memory, but not everything, only some small little snippets."

The 17 year old stared at him, with wide eyes, "How?"

"I tried some of your blood on the night we had found you," he replied calmly.

Lilith felt her insides twist, "So you know some things about me already," she whispered, taking a seat back down on her bed, feeling herself reeling from slight shock. Alucard glided closer to her, and lowered himself down on his knees, in order to meet her eye level, "I know of the red haired man you are deeply fond of, and of your childhood attachment for him, and of your once innocent love for the silver haired warped dark winged man." She felt a lump form inside her throat – Genesis and Sephiroth again they would haunt her once more; Alucard resumed his statement, "I know of the other one, with the white winged...Angeal. Of the man who inherited his sword, and of the blond man who inherited it after him. I've seen flashes of the flower girl who was killed by that one winged madman."

Lilith felt the color drain from her face, "Just...how much of my blood did you drink...," her voice cracked lightly.

Angeal.

Zack.

Cloud.

Aerith.

He knew, then didn't he..?

Lilith felt her throat dry, "Alucard?"

The No-Life King was now standing closer to her, towering above her, "My love."

She gazed at him, as he lowered his head, until his face was only inches away from hers; she could feel his breath on her lips, and realized what he wanted. She closed the distance between them, and boldly pressed her lips firmly against his.

When they kissed again, Lilith felt a wonderful sort of shock run through her body – she had never been kissed like this before.

How their lips seemed to mold together, so beautifully; his tongue licked at her lips insistently, which she eagerly opened her mouth, granting him entrance. His tongue quickly sought hers out, and engaged in little deep, and playful duel.

Once again it almost felt to her like the whole world was involved in this kiss – like every single little thing on the planet was drawn in, and all things focused on the feel and joining of their lips.

Nothing could ever truly ruin this moment – Lilith wouldn't let it, so she eagerly returned the motion, and flickered her tongue lightly against his, then intertwined with it, tangling, while moving her lips against his cool, sensuous lips.

She felt her body flood with fire, and filling her to the very core; she whimpered softly, and pleadingly. Lilith felt his arms wrap around her tightly, pressing her deeper against him, so the raven haired girl wrapped her arms around his neck, they deepened the kiss. Feeling their bodies press closer to each other, was bringing them to new heights, climbing to larger overwhelming levels of ecstasy. Her scent flooded into his nose, and almost felt his mouth water, but since he was kissing her, she didn't notice how it affected him. He felt a deep wild rushing thrill, run through his veins, now that he was practically tasting her; how their tongues continued the duel for dominance.

He pressed her tighter against him possessively, and purred seductively into her sweet-tasting, little mouth.

Alucard wasn't ready to let release her yet; he was finally able to see what Heaven was like because of her.

The Vampire King picked her up, from her feet not once breaking their kiss, and headed for the bed – propping her on it comfortably, and lied on top of her.

She was so delicate, and thin. How small, and fragile she felt underneath him, tucked under his heavy, strong, powerful muscled frame.

Finally they broke the deep, passionate kiss, panting lightly for air; Alucard was gazing down at her, as she was returning the gaze, with enough vigour that matched the one present in his eyes. They shared a long, and meaningful, loving gaze, then Alucard leaned his head down, bringing his mouth to her rising, pulsing exhaling neck, and began gently nipping at it. Lilith's mind started getting foggy, and she travelled to place she had no idea existed, as Alucard bit and nibbled lightly at her neck, but was careful not to bite her. He found her pulse point, and sucked at it gently and slowly.

She felt like she was in a dreamlike state, his movements, his lips, his touch, it all felt so surreal – Lilith slowly ran her hands down his back, then slowly lifted one of her hands and began running her fingers softly through his thick dark hair.

This all felt too good to be true, it left Lilith feeling breathless.

Alucard slowly lifted his red eyes towards hers, and gazed at her, with a long, and desired look, "Am I your first?"

Lilith reached out her hand, brushing her fingers tenderly against his cold pale cheek, and nodded, "Yes...yes you are."

Alucard stared down at her, then before she knew it he rolled over so that she was lying snug against his chest, "You look tired," he stated, "Rest for now, love," he whispered to her.

Lilith frowned at his sudden change in mood; she couldn't help but feel a little hurt – did he stop, because she told him that she was a virgin, and had never done this before?

"Alucard," she started out softly, "I'm sorry, if I-"

"There is nothing to apologize for," he reassured her while stroking her back as gently as any vampire could, "I'm glad that you are. I'm glad to be your first," she felt the smile on his lips, behind his words.

Lilith smiled bashfully, and nodded tiredly, then let her eyes close and allowed herself to fall asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Lilith opened her eyes, and blinked when she noticed that she was all by herself. There was no Alucard, with her, but she didn't feel at all angry; the sun was out, and she knew that he couldn't be up and about during the daytime. Looking down at her body, she saw that he placed the blanket over with great care, and took the time to tuck her in – that was another reason why she didn't feel so angry. He must have left some time during the night, probably way before the sun came up. Stretching up her arms, and yawning, it was then a knock came to her door, and Lilith glanced at it, "Come in," she answered, her voice cracking lightly.

It opened and Walter strolled in, "Good morning, Miss Lilith," he greeted pleasantly, he opened the curtains widely, letting the sunlight in.

Lilith returned the smile faintly, "Good morning," she murmured back.

Walter turned, facing her, "Hurry up now, we must get ready," he said strolling into the closet – Lilith stood up, "Why?" Walter peeked out from behind the closet door, "Well, today we have been invited to a museum for an outing, via invitation from the Iscariot," he informed. Lilith's brows shot up in surprise, "But I thought that your Organization and them didn't get along," she pointed out.

Walter hummed pleasantly, "Well, we are not exactly enemies, but then again we can't really call ourselves allies. We tolerate one another, and we had made a treaty with each other long ago, but-"

"Until that night, when that Priest attacked us, right," Lilith didn't really mean to interrupt him but she did so without thinking.

Walter nodded, "Indeed. Because of that we have assumed that they violated the terms of our treaty."

Lilith frowned as she watched him pick out clothes for her to wear; mostly dresses.

"Walter?" She asked after taking a look at the clothes he was laying out.

"Yes Miss Lilith?" Came the polite response.

"Are the clothes required for this outing, all supposed to be dresses?" She asked, but not really wanting to know.

Walter chuckled, "Well we must look our best mustn't we?"

Lilith let her eyes drift to the assorted handpicked clothes, "And will Miss Integra or Seras be wearing dresses? Or will I be the only one wearing one?" She wanted to so badly make a face, but that would be considered childish.

Walter chortled humorously, "Well Miss Victoria will be, but not Sir Integra, of course."

Lilith wanted to frown, "Walter, I just don't see why I have to wear a dress I just don't like them, is all, though I won't argue."

The older gentleman sighed, "When we first found you, you were wearing a dress, Miss," he pointed out.

The raven haired girl looked down, "I can explain that."

Walter stared at her, "Well care to explain then Miss Lilith?"

Lilith closed her eyes, and feeling her heart stir, and give a twist, shortening her breathing, "That dress," she started out slowly, feeling her throat tighten, "belonged to my...my friend, she,..." this would be harder than she thought, "she gave it to me, before she died, and it was the only thing, and the last thing I ever got from her." Lilith was prepared for anything to be said at this moment, but the one thing that she didn't want was pity or sympathy, she wasn't looking for it, and she wasn't asking for it to be given either.

"I...I see," came the slow, steady answer from the old butler, and from what Lilith could tell there was an underlying trace of sympathy, but also understanding.

Lilith looked at him, and saw that he was staring at her, with a feeling in his eyes, like he understood, it was akin to something like that. He almost looked like he was lost in his own thoughts. But then just as quickly he recovered, "Alright then, Miss Lilith I shall leave you to pick out whatever dress you want."

With that he left her, closing the door behind him, leaving Lilith alone with the dresses.

Turning to them, she looked at everyone of them, looking for one she hoped she would like; there was yellow sleeveless summer dress, if looked like a daffodil, the next one was a baby blue one, with little pink flowers on them. The one next to the blue one, was a bright, vibrant red one, (which for some reason reminded her of Genesis's long red trench coat), next to the aforementioned red one, was bright spring pale short sleeved minty green one with white embroidered stitching on it, it looked lovely, like something one would wear on a picnic, or a lovely outing, or a date. Lilith smiled to herself – she'll save that one for later. She laid the green one aside, and looked over at the one next to it, and her smile became more pronounced, it was a lovely white silky sundress that reached her knees, with little dark red small flowers, and light magenta petals designed on it. It had two small straps for sleeves, but it covered her cleavage, and didn't show enough; picking it up she looked at it, admiring the feel of it in her hands. She slowly laid it down, and began stripping off her clothes, picking up the dress, and began putting it on, one arm through one strap, then the next one through. It flowed down, and ended circling gracefully at her knees – it was perfect. And it was modest enough, she was right, it didn't show off too much cleavage, and overall it made her look like a schoolgirl; perhaps that was it's only flaw – it made her look too young. No one would have thought that she was a vampire hunter working for the Hellsing Organization, if she was dressed like that, and in a dress like this.

But Lilith wasn't really about keeping up appearances, and she absolutely adored this dress; Walter had good taste.

She would have to thank him for it later.

Deciding she was ready, Lilith sauntered towards the door, and closed it behind her.

Closing it behind her, she turned and was about to start walking, until she collided with another body, "Oh! Sorry about that."

She quickly said, looking to see who it was.

Seras! Lilith smiled seeing that it was her friend, "Hey, Seras," she greeted her with an open, charming smile, which the perky blond quickly returned, "Hello, Lilly."

Lilith looked down at Seras, and blinked at her attire – she looked like tour guide.

The raven haired girl giggled, "Interesting choice of clothing," she stated cheekily, "Walter picked it out for you," she guessed.

Seras made a sour, sad face, "Uh huh, he said that this was only in case of emergencies," she said dryly.

Lilith quirked a brow, "Emergencies? Like what?"

Seras scowled sourly, "Oh, you'll see."

With that Lilith decided not to ask anymore, instead smiled, "Well, in any case, it looks nice, and very orderly," she commented.

Seras rolled her eyes, while grinning, "Right. Well, you look like you're going to meet someone," the blond draculina teased her dark haired friend.

Lilith blushed; its not like Alucard would be there to see her wear this thing, right? So what harm could it do?

She nudged the blond haired girl playfully, "I'm not. Just dressed this way, because I'll be at the same place you are. And Walter wants me to look my best is all."

The two girls giggled, and walked down the hallways and to where Walter and Sir Integra was waiting for them, without a doubt.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What time is it Walter," Integra asked impatiently with huff to Walter; patience had never been Integra's strongest virtue, Lilith could see that now clearly. "It's just past 3 ma'am," Walter replied calmly. Sighing she glanced over at lovely white pastel walls – such lovely paintings hung there. She stepped away from the impatient woman only for a moment to admire them. What a lovely use of color!

"They arrange this meeting and still manage to be late," Integra huffed, Lilith could hear her voice very clearly. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack," he said earnestly, "Especially in public, right in the heart of enemy territory."

Lilith quietly mulled over what Walter had just said, and couldn't help but agree; what sort of enemy would attack in broad daylight.

She heard murmuring voices speaking to one another, and glanced off to the side. There were two people heading their way – Integra and Walter seemed to notice them too.

The one walking ahead, had long white grey hair slicked back and tied into a tight ponytail, he was wearing glasses, and had purple eyes, and pasty pale skin; he was dressed in elegant silk, a sophisticated vest, long-sleeved white blouse, and a pair of satin pants.

He looked like he was dressing up for a date. Lilith sighed rolling her eyes, it looked like to him it was one.

The man walking behind him was an ordinary elderly looking priest.

She could hear them talking lowly.

As the 17 year old stared on at them she noticed that they finally spotted them; so they were from the Iscariot, then.

She saw the man lean in towards the priest behind him, and say humorously, "I think we're a bit late," he spoke in a heavy, rich, thick accent. The other man behind him agreed, "It would appear so, sir."

Lilith sucked in a breath, making it sound like a hiss, and glanced over at Integra; she wondered if the older woman had a temper, or if this man even knew that she did.

The man in front, smiled sheepishly, and politely, slowly making his way closer towards them, "Oh dear, so sorry to keep you waiting-"

Integra cut him off sharply, "That's close enough!"

The gentleman stopped in his tracks, Integra narrowed her eyes at him, "What business does the Vatican have here, and why send the Iscariot, the dirtiest of their dirty little secrets?"

The man's smile never once faltered as he reached for his spectacles and spoke, "How unfortunate. It appears our reputation has proceeded us. Allow me to introduce myself."

After a short pause, he pocketed his spectacles, and gave a bow, "My name is Enrico Maxwell. I'm the head of the Iscariot Organization. It is an honor to meet you."

Lilith fought the urge to roll her eyes at this man, luckily what Integra said next made a smile light up on her face, "I really don't care who you are," she asserted immediately, "Just tell me what you want."

The man, Enrico Maxwell raised his hands in surrender, "There is no need to take such a harsh tone," he smiled down at her in a saintly way, "We did not come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you, Sir Integra."

The blond woman whirled around and faced him, glaring at him with mistrust and disdain, "I don't believe you. You've done nothing, but show contempt for our treaties. This latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland was inexcusable. He killed two of my best men in Badrick and wounded one of the agents trying to defend me," she ground out, as Enrico Maxwell maintained a nonchalant smile, almost like he didn't care, Lilith watched as he calmly closed his eyes, still smiling, no doubt trying to quell the anger bubbling up inside of him, while the infuriating woman still ranted on, "I barely managed to escape with my head still attached! And you have the gall-"

"Would you shut up!" Enrico yelled crushing his spectacles in his hands. Lilith went rigid and still wondering if there would be more.

Integra seethed, "How dare you...!"

"You really expect us to do as you please," he fumed silently, as the shattered pieces of glass fell from his hand like frozen shards of ice, " 'Two men, and an injured agent?' If we had slaughtered two million of you protestant scum, I would not have shed a tear," Lilith scowled darkly – this man had nothing on Alucard, and Sephiroth too. Enrico sneered at the blond woman, "I am here under the direct orders from his Holiness, otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures." He closed in on Integra menacingly; Lilith walked forward in that instant and stood behind Integra, "So just shut up, and pay attention! You miserable English sow!" Well, that just about did it, and before Lilith knew what took over her, she felt a startled angry voice slip from her lips, "Hey!" She scolded the furious man, moved forward and pushed the man away from Integra, with rough shove, "You invite her here, the least you can do is show us is a little courtesy, or has your God not taught you that. Because it seems like he taught you very well at killing, insulting and being late!"

The man glared down at Lilith – oh, that's right, Lilith still only appeared as a young teenage girl in his eyes. Man, it sucked to be stuck at a certain age.

Here she was 22 year old woman, trapped in a 17 year old teenage body. Thank you, Deep Ground mad scientists!

"Why you insufferable, little-" Maxwell seethed at her, a dark familiar sultry voice thundered from the walls thickly, "A sow...!"

Lilith turned away from the man and glanced behind at the wall off to their side.

Alucard looked like he was fuming from behind his goggles, "Nothing like an Iscariot," he spoke darkly and overpoweringly, "to inspire the fear of God. Such fearsome insults," he taunted, "2 thousand years, of your inane prattle...truly somethings never do seem to change."

Maxwell did not look the least bit frightened, "The Great Vampire Alucard," he smirked, "The Hellsing family's pet creature. I don't believe I have ever seen you in person before," the mood in him changed; Lilith wanted to believe it was fear, but with her luck she knew it was the latter of the obvious.

Enrico Maxwell bowed elegantly, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alucard had his same grin in place, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and now I must say goodbye," he said dismissively, while reaching into his red coat.

Lilith knew he was reaching for his gun, so she slowly stepped away from Maxwell, until she was an exceptional distance away from them both, so she wouldn't get caught in between them.

"You call my Master an English sow," he stated darkly, "...and expect me to let you live," he smirked raising his gun at the offensive man, "I'm afraid I'm just gonna have to put a bullet in you," he declared smoothly, "You foolish little man."

The No-Life King sounded mockingly petulant – he still taunted even in the midst of killing someone.

"Oh how absolutely terrifying," he smirked, cracking his fingers sickeningly, "How can a man be expected to deal with people who put a gun in his face?"

Lilith bit her tongue from blurting out the following insult – oh, real simple, especially if I shove that gun in a far better place for you.

Maxwell strolled forward, "I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play," he mused, then sneered at Integra, "So why don't we make this fight a bit more interesting."

He snapped his fingers loudly, it echoed resoundingly and threateningly, "ANDERSON!"

Lilith felt the color in her drain completely; he brought that Priest here!

Swallowing hard, Lilith looked over Maxwell's shoulder to where Alucard's opponent might be. There he stood, in all his towering intimidating glory. One of his bayonets stabbed the ground as he recited, "Asketh me, and I shall give thee the Heathen for that inheritance. And for thy possession, the ends of the hearth," he drew closer with every word, "I shall break them with a rod of iron. Thou shall dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel." Maxwell suddenly through an inconspicuous glance at Anderson, almost like he regretted calling him out. "Be wise thou holy kings, be admonished ye judges of the hearth," he warned in his angered chant, "Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest he be angry." "NO! Anderson stop," Maxwell ran to stop him, as he drew closer, and closer he gave no inclination, that he heard the other man, or if he was going to obey him, "His wrath be kindled but a little. This can be over with one swing of my sword," he said now standing before them with mad gleaming eyes, "Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself," he declared while Alucard chuckled and also drew closer walking gracefully past Integra, Walter, and Lilith. To Lilith it looked like it was going to be another standoff.

He reached up and removed his goggles, and tucking them away, then reaching for his guns – his eyes shined almost widely with anticipation, his hat flew off.

Anderson brandished his bayonets; clearly they both came prepared and ready.

Alucard laughed madly, "Neither of us back down from an enemy," he claimed, "Come on then Judas Priest," he goaded, while the priest laughed too.

Lilith felt one of the muscles of her face twitch in a faint jerking movement, and took a small step back – she was not afraid of Alucard, after all she had seen his true form, and seen what he had down to Luke Valentine.

Nothing he could do now, could scare her away from him.

Though it didn't mean that she wasn't afraid, she was.

She didn't want to see him get beheaded, like the night before.

"You won't be so lucky this time Vampire," Anderson grinned madly, making Lilith's fear spike up a little.

And the way Alucard tensed, Lilith could already tell that he knew she was deeply afraid, now she worried that this made him hesitant to fight, then if it did, then how would he stand a chance.

"Stop!" Maxwell cried, "I'm ordering you to stop!"

"Hi!"

A cheerful Seras suddenly popped out of no where, taking Lilith and probably everyone else by surprise, "Right this way everybody," a group of tourists followed her very slowly. Lilith closed her eyes, barely registering the rest of what she was saying; so that explained why she was wearing a tour guide outfit – to make a long story short, she was the distraction. Lilith allowed a rare barest wraiths of a smile to touch her face, as she swept past the two opponents, and the finally Enrico Maxwell himself, and his consort. Suddenly it was getting a little crowded – she would just go and take a look at the artwork, leave these people to their trivial dealings, this wasn't her turf anyways, she only signed up for missions, not lovely museum dates and outings.

Lilith hoped that this was the last altercation of the day, until she heard Anderson mutter, "The next time I see him I'll tear him to bloody pieces."

She felt her heart sink and drop into her stomach, and quickened her pace – he was talking about Alucard.

Lilith sighed in relief when she was finally a good fair distance away from them.

She kept on walking glancing from both sides, admiring the masterpieces; she remembered how much she loved to paint, but that was mostly finger painting, though she was very good at sketching. It was still art wasn't it. Lilith spotted on that she knew she would enjoy, and gazed at in appreciation.

"I see ye have appreciation for true masterpieces don't ya' lass?"

A familiar, and jovial voice made her abruptly turn her head in alarm, at the owner of the voice, it was that insane priest, Alexander Anderson. And he was smiling down at her, but not in his usual insane way, his smile was almost downright pleasant.

Lilith blinked, since when was he ever friendly?

"Ah, um, yes," she answered, turning her head away, nodding towards the painting, not really sure what question she was answering from the beginning.

He gave a hearty laugh, "Aye' so do I' tis beautiful isn't it? I happen to think it is," he agreed.

Lilith shifted uncomfortably, "Um, Mister,...eh, Anderson," she said delicately, "I don't mean to be rude, but is there a specific reason why you are choosing to talk to me? Last we met,...," her mind flashed to the night before, "it wasn't exactly on...very good terms...and nor was it the best of...impressions..." She said lamely.

There was an unsettling silence, and then a low rumbling dry cough, "Aye...' I suppose, you're right, but to answer your question,...aye' I do have a reason..."

Lilith turned to look at him with interest, "And what would that be?"

Anderson had his arms behind his back, "I wasn't aware that you were human...,I thought ye' were one of those undead heathens, but when I hurt you back there," he looked down, "I realized my mistake, so I would like to offer my apologies."

Lilith eyed him and shook her head, he was supposed to be her enemy, well Hellsing's enemy, and if she had met him first then she and him wouldn't be on opposing sides, but then she wouldn't have met Alucard.

"It's alright, Mr. Anderson," she said, "No harm done."

Her tone sounded so even, and controlled right now – she should have made it more gentle. The way she was speaking, she probably sounded rude to him.

"I would like to make it up to ye'," he stated, making her blink at him, "What," she asked, "How?"

Anderson smiled jovially, "Allow me to be your escort through this museum," he offered.

Lilith stared at him, trying to find some way out of this, or try to search his face for any signs of deception.

Finding none, Lilith closed her eyes, and sighed, well maybe this could be good for a change, though something told her that Alucard will not like this very much.

She risked a glance over his shoulder – Alucard was gone, and no where to be seen.

Integra and Maxwell were both now walking away, leaving behind a tired Walter, and exhausted Seras, and an equally tired Father Reynaldo.

"Um, alright, as you wish, Mister Anderson," Lilith gave in, forcing a little half smile at him.

Might as well be civil and make the most of this.

XOXOXOXOXO

_**That damn Anderson! How dare he approach, and touch what is his! A pair of glowing red eyes watched from the shadows, as the tall, priest approached the raven haired beauty, glaring at the scene before him. From the look on Lilith's face, he could tell having Anderson this close to her, was unsettling to her, and made her uncomfortable. As he watched the two, he wanted nothing more than to stalk up to the two, and pull her away from him and hold her possessively in front of him, just to show him who she belonged to.**_

_**He glared on, but remained silent, and still in the shadows, and watch quietly, maintaining his calm, composed nature.**_

_**But as soon as this was over, and it was dark, he would go to Lilith, and remind her, who it is she belongs to.**_

_**And later he would show Father Anderson who she belonged to as well.**_

_**Tonight would definitely be memorable.**_

XOXOXOXOXO

Overall the day was not so bad, spending it with Anderson wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be. He was charming, jovial, (which she still thought to be odd, debating whether or not the man had bipolar disorder); he acted very polite, explaining each of the paintings for her, telling the stories behind them. Lilith honestly enjoyed listening to his stories, pertaining to the artwork – she would chime in on occasion whether it was to ask a question, or to make a comment on the artwork. But there was small seed of reminder in the back of her mind that kept her from forgetting that he was still an enemy, and he would the minute after she would leave. On the battlefield they would somehow always be enemies, but not due to opposing sides, because of their bosses, but for now they would be as friends.

"There you are!" Lilith flinched and turned around at the harsh tone, it was Sir Integra, and she looked downright mean right now.

"Hello, Sir Integra," Lilith said then turned to Anderson quickly, "Please excuse me, Father." He nodded and sauntered away, Lilith reluctantly turned back to face Integra, "Something wrong Sir Integra?"

"Yes." She answered shortly, and led Lilith out of the museum they were rejoined by Walter, and Seras.

Once in the car, Walter slid into the driver's seat, and started up the engine; Lilith glanced uneasily at Integra, wondering why she was keeping silent, "Um, Sir Integra, what is it exactly?"

Integra sighed reaching for a cigar, "You'll be going on a mission, with Seras, and Alucard."

Lilith nodded, "Oh okay, what's the objective and the location?"

Integra smiled releasing a puff of smoke, "You'll be travelling to South America."

Lilith blinked registering this – wait, what?


End file.
